Reliving Manticore
by spanishwon2123
Summary: COMPLETE! Max didn't escape from Manticore after she was recaptured in season 1. She doesn't get shot in the heart so Zack doesn't "die" but is also captured. Max meets new transgenics, goes on missions, etc. Now MA.
1. The First Meeting

_**Reliving Manticore**_

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything that can be found on Dark Angel. The only things I own are some of the transgenics and the parts of the storyline that I make up. So don't sue!**

**Summary-Max was captured at the end of season 1 but in my story she wasn't shot in the heart and Zack didn't shoot himself, but he was captured as well. And Max never escaped or burned Manticore down. So basically this story is about Max being back at Manticore with missions, transgenics and all. M/L at first but it will become M/A.**

Chapter One-The First Meeting

"_You have nothing to be ashamed of. I know who you are."_

"_Lucky we hooked up."_

"_Happy Anniversary." _

"_Just come back."_

"_MAX!"_

Max shot up in bed, gasping. Beads of sweat were framing her face. She hastily wiped them away with her hand. She took in her surroundings. A second ago she had been in the forest...but she only saw cold concrete walls. Then she remembered. "Oh crap," Max said exasperated. Back at Manticore. Home sweet home, if you liked to be used and brainwashed.

_How could I have gotten myself caught?_ Max pondered. She lay back down in her cot and fiddled with the blankets. _I'm an X-5, why couldn't I run? It was just a bullet...okay maybe two or three bullets, but hell, I've been through worse. If I hadn't been facing off with a younger clone, I might have had a chance. Zack almost got to me. He was captured too. I wonder where he is now..._

A knock on her cell door interrupted her thoughts. She turned her head to face the visitor. Her breath caught in her throat. _How? I thought... could it be?_ "Ben?" she croaked. The man's face contorted in confusion.

"What?" he asked. Max's face fell as reality dawned on her.

"Sorry," she began. "You just, look like someone I used to know." She turned away to sit back on her bed.

The man's face lightened up slightly, but something in his eyes flashed for a second. Unreadable. "Well, my designation's 494." Max whipped around.

"His was 493," she whispered sadly. If it weren't for 494's enhanced hearing, he might not have heard it. He slowly nodded. Slight anger laced his angelic face.

"Ah. Your fellow 09 traitor," he spat, glaring at Max. Max raised an eyebrow and her former vulnerable state was gone. The bitchy side decided to make an appearance.

"Excuse me? Traitor? I don't think so," she smirked but her eyes told a different story. They had a predatory glint to them. _I dare you to say more. I'll kick your ass if you badmouth any more of my family, _Max mentally challenged him. 494 of course couldn't hear her thoughts.

"You heard me. Your. Fellow. Traitor," he spoke slowly as if talking to a small child. Max's eyes flared and she clenched her fists.

"We are _not _traitors," she argued through gritted teeth. 494 let out a scornful laugh.

"Oh sure. Abandoning all the others at Manticore wasn't traitorous. Yeah, you did us all a favor, getting us sent to Psy-Ops. I shouldn't be insulting you, I should be thanking you for being the cause of 6 months of torture," he smart-mouthed. Max narrowed her eyes. 494 didn't know her enough to read the warning signs. So he continued. "The 6 months were great. I didn't have to do training at all during those days. Sure, instead I was being poked, prodded, and violated. But hey, I tell ya 452, it was a real _par-tay_." His mouth was formed into an egotistical smirk, that Max would give anything for the ability to wipe it off.

She got tired of his smart-aleck remarks and decided to set him straight. When she spoke, her voice was low and dangerous. "Alright listen, 'cause I'm only saying this once, you egotistical son of a bitch. My siblings and I were not traitors. We didn't like what these monsters were doing to us. We had enough guts to escape. Damn the consequences. We had to get away. I'm sure you wouldn't know anything about pain, would you? Your sister was never shot in front of your eyes by the one of the very few people you trusted. You didn't witness your brother being sliced open because he got seizures in the middle of the night. You didn't witness your sister's life being drained from her. You didn't watch your brother fight to regain his memories because Manticore had done enough torture for him to shut down. You think you suffered from 6 months in Psy-Ops? You think you know sheer pain? Know the feeling when your body is being ripped inside-out?" Max paused as she took in his reaction to her outburst. His mouth was slightly agape and his eyes were bugged out. He reminded her so much of Ben. Tears invaded her eyes and threatened to fall. She had to make one final point. "You don't know anything," she said hotly.

494 stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. He almost wanted to make a smart-aleck comment but he had a feeling she wouldn't take it the right way. He figured he had to say something though, from the way she was looking at him. "Well, uh, I, um...Didn't mean anything by it. I, uh, just thought..."

"Well you thought wrong didn't you?" Max spat, her voice cracking. 494 looked away from her intense gaze. Suddenly she realized something. "What are you even doing here?" she asked suspiciously. Her eyes were back to being dry and devoid of any emotion except anger.

494's eyes shot up. He had forgotten. "Oh, it's a new thing Manticore's doing." Max cocked her head in confusion. 494 cleared his throat and went back into soldier mode. "We've been paired off."

"For what?" Max asked. _Please don't be a mission. Please don't be a mission, _she thought. A smirk appeared on 494's face.

"Breeding partners," he said suggestively. Off Max's confused look he added, "We're supposed to copulate every night until you get pregnant." Realization dawned on Max.

"Oh my god. That's sick!" she yelled. 494 looked at her pointedly.

"It's your own fault 452," he said. "If you and your 'siblings' hadn't blown up the DNA lab they'd still be whipping up embryos and putting 'em in surrogates." Max stared at him disgusted.

"Forget it. There is no way I'm having sex with you," she said angrily as she crossed her arms. 494 shrugged and smirked.

"Whatever. It's just as well. You spent ten years outside in filth and degradation. I could catch something," he said jokingly.

Max smiled. "As long as we understand each other." 494 nodded his consent and sat down, leaning against the wall.

They didn't speak again for a while. Both deep in thought.

"So 452, got any questions for an X-5 that's been at Manticore all his life?" 494 finally spoke. Max looked at him quizzically.

"Yeah, I got one," she said, adjusting herself on her cot. 494 sat up and folded his hands in his lap, ready to answer. "Do you have a name?"

494's brow furrowed. "I told you, my designation's 494. What else would it be?" he replied smirking. Max shook her head.

"Doesn't suit you," she said. She bit her lip as she tried to come up with something. Then she brightened. "I'm gonna call you Alec." 494/Alec nodded slowly as if considering it. "As in smart-aleck," Max finished.

Alec shrugged and smiled. "I can live with that," he complied. Max nodded.

"Good. Because my second choice was Dick," she said pointedly. Alec stared at her for a minute, thanking god she hadn't chosen that.

"And what should I call you?" he asked. Max cocked an eyebrow. "Well I just figured, I'm getting a name, shouldn't you have one? I mean, what did you call yourself when you were on the outside?" Max smiled.

"Max," she said proudly. Alec smiled back at her.

"Max..." he said, trying it out. "Suits you."

Before Max could answer, a guard knocked on the cell door. "Time to go back 494," he said to Alec. Alec nodded his consent. He stood up and walked over to the door as it opened.

"See you around," he paused, about to say Max's designation. "Max." he grinned and left. Max stared at the door, just thinking. _Well...Who woulda thought? _

She smiled as she lifted her cot and resumed sawing away at the brick wall. She knew there had to be some way to escape. She'd done it before, and she was only nine years old then...She had a quick flashback of the escape. She missed her siblings. _I'll see them again soon enough. I'm sure of it. _

**A/N-Love it? Hate it? Please let me know, this is my first fanfic, so please be a kind. I will gladly take criticism and ideas, though. Any way to make a story better right?;o)**

**I'll try to update soon if you think I should continue with the story...**


	2. Eyes Only Grieves

_**Reliving Manticore**_

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything that can be found on Dark Angel. The only things I own are some of the transgenics and the parts of the storyline that I make up. So don't sue!**

**Summary-Max was captured at the end of season 1 but in my story she wasn't shot in the heart and Zack didn't shoot himself, but he was captured as well. And Max never escaped or burned Manticore down. So basically this story is about Max being back at Manticore with missions, transgenics and all. M/L at first but it will become M/A.**

Chapter Two-Eyes Only Grieves

Eyes Only sat in his usual spot, in front of his computer equipment. His usual spiky hair was without gel. He had dark circles under his eyes. He was staring intently at a scene on his computer. He froze the picture and reached out to touch the screen. Even though no tears fell, you could tell they wanted to. Eyes Only was grieving. It was obvious to anyone who knows him. Especially the young blonde woman that was watching him now.

He hadn't acknowledged her yet so she figured he was just absorbed in feeling up his computer. "Hey Logan," she said as she set the box she was carrying, down. Logan whirled around.

"Oh, hey Asha," he said as he rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing here?" Asha just looked at him. Then he remembered. "Oh right, getting the ration cards. Sorry, I forgot."

"Right. Care to share?" Asha asked as she sat down on the couch, expecting an answer. Logan sighed. _Oh well, _he thought. _Might as well explain this to her, in case I need her help._

"You know that Eyes Only hack that was on yesterday? About the secret Government facility, Manticore?" he asked. Asha nodded.

"Yeah. He said that 12 kids escaped back in 09," she paused. "You knew one of them didn't you?" Logan stiffened.

"Her name was Max," he sighed. "I watched her die. Right in my arms." His voice cracked slightly.

"They killed her didn't they?" Asha asked, her voice full of sympathy for what the man had lost. Logan nodded.

"The thing is, I can't really believe that she's gone. I _don't. _I know it sounds crazy, but I can't help feeling that maybe...she's still out there. At Manticore."

"And that's why Eyes Only is giving 'em hell. As a favor to you," Asha concluded. Logan didn't say anything. "If you need any help, I'll be glad to give it to you. I just want you to be happy." _No matter who it may be with, _she added silently.

"Thanks. That means a lot. You sure S1W would go along with it if you asked?" Logan wondered. Asha nodded yes. Logan smiled. "Well alright. Can't be grieving all the time. Let's go expose corrupt cops." Asha agreed and they left Logan's penthouse with Asha pushing Logan in his wheelchair.

_Don't worry Max, _Logan thought._ I'll get you out soon. _

**A/N-Short, I know. But I had to fit this in somewhere. Hope you liked it. Review please!;o)**

**lakergirl08-Thanks for the review. And don't worry, she doesn't leave him. I'll explain it more in the next chapters.**

**Angel Of Darkness231-Thanks for the review. I'll try to keep it fair in the fights. Max is supposed to be a great fighter though...Maybe I'll do the whole 'holding back' thing...**

**greentrees-I'll try to fix that, thanks for the advice.**

**XxInsanityxX-Thanks, I plan to. ;o)**

**willow98002-Thanks, I'll try to update whenever I get the chance.**


	3. New Units

_**Reliving Manticore**_

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything that can be found on Dark Angel. The only things I own are some of the transgenics and the parts of the storyline that I make up. So don't sue!**

**Summary-Max was captured at the end of season 1 but in my story she wasn't shot in the heart and Zack didn't shoot himself, but he was captured as well. And Max never escaped or burned Manticore down. So basically this story is about Max being back at Manticore with missions, transgenics and all. M/L at first but it will become M/A.**

Chapter Three-New Units

In the Manticore yard, the X-5s are being questioned about their breeding status by Renfro.

"Report," she barked at a male. He replies that copulation was successful. She moves on to a new pair and does the same thing. Max and Alec await for their turn.

_Oh god, what if he tells her the truth? _Max panicked. _She's not going to think that just talking is going to get me pregnant. Ugh. I can't even believe they're creating soldiers the old-fashioned way. They thought it would be a sick joke to pair me up with the clone of my dead brother. One that I had killed, no less. Bastards. Oh, here she comes._

"Report," Renfro replied curtly. Alec didn't answer and she looked at Max knowingly. She was about to send her to her office but Alec spoke.

"Successful copulation with 452, ma'am," he paused. "Twice." Renfro looks surprised.

"Well done, 452," she says sarcastically. Then leaned in, "What would your boyfriend say?" She cocked an eyebrow.

_Bitch, _Max thought. But she showed no emotion.

While Alec's face remained impassive, he was in deep thought. _Boyfriend, huh? Figured as much. Wonder who the unlucky guy is. I heard some rumors about her and some cyber-journalist, Mine Only something or other...EYES ONLY! Yeah that was it. _He tried not to smirk. _I wonder if they'll use her to try to find him. I heard he was giving us hell. Should be interesting. _

"Dismissed!" a trainer barked and the X-5s marched away.

Alec caught up with another transgenic from his unit. "Man, I'm starving 511. They better have good food in the mess hall," he spoke to a young man with a medium build and jet black hair. 511 nodded.

"Definitely," he agreed. "So how's your breeding partner? Heard they hooked you up with an 09er," he said darkly. Alec shrugged.

"Eh, Ma-452 ain't so bad," he hoped 511 hadn't realized his almost-slip. He didn't. Or, at least he didn't show it.

"Really?" he asked quizzically. "I figured after the hell you went through because of your clone, you'd be ripping her limbs off by now." Alec smirked.

"Nah. Besides, I think she'd be able to handle her own. No point in messing up this pretty face," he said pointing to the topic of conversation. 511 just laughed.

"Whatever man, let's go get some grub," he replied as they entered the mess hell.

All the transgenics sat with their own units. Alec and 511 were apart of Unit 6. There are 4 males and 4 females in each unit. They used to have 13 or 14, but after 09, they shortened it in so the possible chance of them escaping would be less. At least, that was their reasoning.

Alec didn't see Max anywhere and wondered if she had been assigned to a unit yet. She had arrived over a week ago but she had been injured badly, so they decided not to put her in a permanent unit until she was fully recovered. Which she was, otherwise they wouldn't have forced her to be Alec's breeding partner.

As Alec sat down to eat with his unit, he saw her.

_Flashback_

"So, 452. Have you fully recovered from your injuries?" Renfro questioned Max. Max

was standing at attention, with her arms behind her back and her feet shoulder-width apart. Her face devoid of any emotion.

"Yes ma'am," she replied in perfect a soldier-tone.

"Good. We've assigned you to a new unit. It's not permanent but you will be going training and going on missions with Unit 6. There are already 8 transgenics in that unit, which is why it's only temporary. Once a X-5 unit is in need, you will join them and stay there permanently. Is that clear?" Renfro said.

"Yes ma'am," Max replied.

"Good. It's time for you to go to the mess hall. You remember where it is, don't you?" Renfro asked.

"Yes ma'am," Max answered, trying hard not to grit her teeth.

"Excellent. Oh, and 452? I know you've been on the outside for 10 years, I figured you might have picked up some interesting techniques. So I've set up an appointment on the 22nd at 1400 hours for you," she paused. "Special Ops."

"Yes ma'am," Max said, trying to hide her confusion. _Why would she think I'd be good enough for Special Ops? That's for, like, the best of the best. Elite. Oh well, _Max thought.

"Dismissed," Renfro barked and Max left for the mess hall.

_End Flashback_

Max searched for a place to sit. She knew she was supposed to sit with her unit, but she

didn't know where Unit 6 was. Then she saw Alec looking at her. She looked questioningly back at him. He smirked then waved her over. _Maybe he knows where I'm supposed to sit, _Max pondered.

When she got to his table, she was met with 7 hostile pairs of eyes. All knew that she was an 09er, and most thought she was a traitor. Only Alec greeted her happily.

He had felt her tense when she got closer, so he shot his unit a 'be nice' look.

"Hey 452, what's up?" Alec questioned, smirking. Max smirked back.

"I'm doin' great 494, how 'bout you?" she asked, still not sitting down, even though 511 and another transgenic had moved aside so she could.

"I'm alright," he replied. "What unit are you assigned to? If you know yet."

"Unit 6, I guess. Do you know which table it is?" Max asked. Alec looked surprised.

"Yeah, that's us. But we already have 8 transgenics. With you it'd make it 9," Alec said, confused. Max nodded.

"Yeah, I know. It's not permanent. Just til another unit with 7 or less needs me. 'Til then, I guess I'm with you guys." Max answered and sat down with her tray of food. She didn't feel like talking anymore, so she just ate. But Alec felt the need to introduce her to the others.

"Well, as CO, I guess I better introduce to the rest of our unit," he said and then proceeded to point to each transgenic and give their designation. 511 was his 2IC. 543 was a tall male with light skin, blonde hair, and bright green eyes. 654 was a male with a medium build, tan skin, dark brown hair, and shockingly blue eyes. 499 was a petite female with fair skin, blonde hair, and brown eyes. 522 was a medium-sized female with dark skin, black hair, and big brown eyes. 567 was a tall female with fair skin, bright red hair, and hazel eyes. And 633 was a medium-sized female with golden skin, honey-blonde hair, and green eyes.

They all looked at Max with hostility. She didn't care though, this unit wasn't permanent. Although, any other unit would probably be the same. She sighed. She kept quiet for the rest of the meal, listening to the others talk about training and such.

_I wonder where Zack is, _Max wondered as she walked to the training fields with the rest of Unit 6. _I hope he's alright. I really want to see him. What are they doing to him? He's not assigned to a unit yet...or he would have been in the mess hall. I guess I'll be moving to the same cell as Unit 6. Oh well, I'll try to escape later. I just want to find Zack first. _

_**In Another Part of Manticore...**_

"599! Great to see you. Ready to do some training?" an X-5 asked.

"Of course," Zack/599 answered as he settled into a fighting stance. He sparred with the other X-5 for a while before they broke apart and sat down.

"Wow, 599. You're such a great fighter. We Special Ops are really gonna appreciate having you with us," the X-5 admired.

"I'm sure you will, 605," Zack said absentmindedly. _I hope Max makes into Special Ops like Renfro thinks she will, _he thought. _Then we'll at least be able to be together. Too bad it's inside Manticore instead of outside. I wish I could reach the others. I hope they're okay. I'm sure they are. I taught them well. And if they _do_ get caught, maybe they'll make into Special Ops, too. Hey, a guy can hope. _

**A/N-Hiya! Hoped you liked this next chapter. When Zack says "we'll at least be able to be together" he's just talking about being with Max in the brotherly sisterly sense. He doesn't like her that way in this story, it'd get too confusing. I introduced the X-5s in Unit 6 pretty quick because I'll go into detail later about their personalities. They don't all get warm and fuzzy with Max until their first mission. Which won't be 'til the chapter after next, or so. She does name the girls in the next chapter, though. Then a few chapters later Max tries out for Special Ops. In the next chapter I plan to just get more into the other transgenics and Max's relationship before their first mission. It might be a while before Max and Alec open up to each other, other than to argue and stuff. Keep in mind that Max thinks she still loves Logan. Hehe. Review please!:o)**

**Angel Of Darkness231-I'll update whenever I get the chance, keep reviewing. ;o)**

**ontheDL-Of course it's MA. Not that I have anything against Logan...sort of...I just think Alec and Max make a better couple. **

**lakergirl08-He's a little confused because he feels like he doesn't believe she's dead but he doesn't want to be wrong, so he might to get her out, he just lacks confidence. And don't worry, Alec will definitely play a good part. And Zack definitely will get over it.**

**XxInsanityxX-Don't worry, I'll update whenever I can. ;o)**

**Wendy10-Thanks, I'll be sure to update soon. **


	4. Arguing, Sparring, Just Gettin' to Know ...

_**Reliving Manticore**_

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything that can be found on Dark Angel. The only things I own are some of the transgenics and the parts of the storyline that I make up. So don't sue!**

**Summary-Max was captured at the end of season 1 but in my story she wasn't shot in the heart and Zack didn't shoot himself, but he was captured as well. And Max never escaped or burned Manticore down. So basically this story is about Max being back at Manticore with missions, transgenics and all. M/L at first but it will become M/A.**

Chapter Four-Arguing, Sparring, Just Gettin' to Know Each Other

"Alright Unit 6," Trainer Anderson barked at the transgenics. "Today we're going to be doing basic sparring. When I call your designations, step onto the mat and get ready to spar. Your Unit has an uneven amount of members so one of you will be going twice. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" All nine transgenics shouted.

Trainer Anderson lifted a clipboard to his face and read out, "X5-511 and X5-567!"

511 and 567 stepped onto the mat. "Do you want me to hold back, 567?" 511 asked smugly. 567 glared at him. She dropped into a fighting stance, as did 511.

"No, thanks 511," 567 replied coldly as she threw a punch and followed with a swift roundhouse kick. "If you hold back," _Kick, kick, block, punch, block_. "Then I won't have the ability to say that I kicked your ass fairly." _Block, block, punch, kick, punch_. "They'd just say that I gained up on you."

"Okay," 511 said, slightly out of breath. "Then I won't." He blurred a little as he began his own series of attacks. 567 blocked some but soon was thrown backward by a surprising left hook.

Trainer Anderson blew his whistle before 567 could get back up and attack. 511 smirked widely but still offered his hand to her. She glared at him but took it anyways.

"Alright, next up is X5-494 and X5-452," Trainer Anderson read off his clipboard.

Max groaned inwardly but stepped onto the mat. The other transgenics watched eagerly. Seemingly wanting to see the 09er get the crap beat out of her. _I'll show them, _Max thought angrily.

Alec was glad to spar with Max. _Maybe I can get her back for sending me to Psy-Ops. I know she said I don't know anything about pain but I can still be pissed off right?, _he thought happily. He smirked as he saw Max grimace.

"Let the fun begin," he said to her. Both went into their fighting stance.

"Bring it on," Max replied. Alec consented to her request and blurred as he attacked her. He was surprised when she blocked every move he threw at her. Neither one got the upper hand. Even though Max blurred as well.

The other transgenics watched in awe as their CO fought the 09er.

"Wow," 522 whispered quietly. 654 nodded his agreement.

"She's kicking his ass," 633 said amused. "Compared to anyone else who tries to fight him, at least."

"He'll get her back," 511 replied stubbornly.

"I doubt that," 543 and 654 replied in unison. But Alec was finally able to land some of his moves on his target. Max seemed unfazed, though.

"Gotta hand it to her, she's a great fighter," 567 said surprised.

"She seems to fight a little differently, though," 499 commented as Max landed a series of punches on Alec's chest and then tried to drop him with a swift kick aimed at his ankles. He easily jumped over her legs.

Trainer Anderson blew his whistle. He had let them spar longer than the other two because he was amazed that an 09er was fighting equally with a CO.

"Excellent job X5-452 and X5-494," he told them. Max nodded her thanks and then turned to see what Alec thought of their sparring, a smug look on her face. He narrowed his eyes and turned to walk off the mat. Max smirked.

"What's the matter, Alec? Can't convince your ego that a girl kicked your ass?" she said quietly so the others wouldn't hear.

He stiffened and whispered over his shoulder, "Don't think so, Maxie. You didn't technically kick my ass. I'm sure it was a real pleasure for you though. My ass is pretty fine and you couldn't help but try to ruin it. Out of jealousy of course. Can't have a boy being prettier than the queen. No ma'am." Max cocked an eyebrow. Amused.

"Is that what you think the reason for me almost kicking your ass is?" she asked, half laughing. Alec shrugged and smirked. "Sorry to disappoint, pretty boy, but I just _had_ to get my yah-yahs _some _way. And I figured what better way than raining on your ego?"

Alec just shook his head sadly. "Keyword. _'Almost'_. But please, Max, the first step to a relaxing life is to admit what you would rather not. Don't be in denial, Maxie. It'll hurt you later," he said seriously and wiggled a finger at her. "And did you just call me pretty?"

Max couldn't the stop the smile from spreading across her face. He looked slightly surprised at her reaction. She didn't want to disappoint what he had originally thought she would do so she gave him a swift punch to the shoulder and stepped back outside the mat as 522 and 654 began to spar.

Alec rubbed his soon-to-be-bruised shoulder. _I didn't expect her to smile. I guess there more sides to her than just 'bitchy', _he thought.

If he had been more aware, he would have noticed that 511 was studying him intently. He had heard what 452 and 494 had called each other. And he was confused. _Why would he have a name? What had that 09er told him? It's not like they're on a mission. He doesn't need a name. We aren't supposed to have them. What's going on? _He pondered.

After each transgenic had sparred, Unit 6 headed over to another part of the Manticore training field. They were ordered to run 5 laps around the field and follow up with push ups and crunches. When they were finished, they could go back to their cells.

Max went off on her own while the others paired off. She was the first one done, not having someone to talk to. 522 and 567 were next. Max didn't acknowledge them as they walked back to their cell. She knew that they would be sharing a cell, along with the other females in Unit 6, but she figured that if they were going to be civil to each other, then they should be the ones to make the first move. Which they did.

"Hey 452!" 522 yelled to get Max's attention. Max visibly tensed but turned around to face her.

"Yes?" she asked politely. But 567 and 522 could tell that it was just a mask.

"That was some great fighting skills earlier," 567 said shyly.

"Yeah. No one's fought that well before with 494. That was damn amazing suga," 522 added. Max looked surprised with that bit of information. She quickly hid it.

"So, were you like the CO of your unit back in 09?" 567 asked curiously. Max looked warily at her. "Seriously, I just want to know," she added after seeing her reaction.

Max sighed. "No, I wasn't CO. I wasn't even 2IC. Just a regular transgenic that apparently betrayed all the others that were too afraid to stand up to what was being done to them. Just a reason for transgenics to get sent to Psy-Ops," Max ranted sarcastically. "Yep, that's me."

"Sorry," 522 said quietly. Max looked at her in surprise. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that we didn't accept you right away. It's just...we were taught to think you 09ers were traitors. I mean, you did leave us. But you was only kids then. You couldn't have known how to get all 'o us to escape. I'm sure some of us wouldn't even wanna leave."

Max nodded and smiled slightly. The three females walked the rest of the way to their cell. "I am sorry for whatever trouble we caused. We just wanted to get away. And Zack actually told us to split up on our way out so..." Max suddenly realized that she had said Zack instead of his designation and looked at 567 and 522 warily.

"You guys had names?" 567 asked in awe. Max mistook it for something else.

"Um, sort of, yeah...I mean, um...no, we just...well..." she stumbled over her words as she tried to find an explanation.

"Cool," 522 said nonchalantly. "What was yours?" Max was once again surprised at her questions. Manticore wasn't big on humanity.

"Mine was..." Max hesitated. "Just promise you won't tell anyone alright?"

"Of course," 567 answered. "But on one condition." She turned to 522 for confirmation. She nodded her consent. "Could you give us names?" she finished bluntly. Max was taken aback.

"Uh, sure. I'm not really good at it but I'll try," Max answered, still in shock. "My name is Max, by the way." 567 and 522 grinned.

"Now that's a kick-ass name suga," 522 laughed. Max smiled.

"Okay, so let me think for a second," Max replied. The others waited quietly but anxiously. Max's face lit up. "I got it." She pointed to 522 first. "You remind me of someone I used to know," she was using a normal voice but her eyes were somber. 522 smiled uneasily. "Don't worry, she was, _is, _a great person. How do you feel about 'Cindy'?" 522/Cindy brightened.

"I love it," she replied. Max smiled sadly but quickly hid it when Cindy and 567 looked at her concerned.

"What about me?" 567 asked eagerly.

"Well, you kind of strike me as a 'Justine'. I don't know if you like or not but I think it fits you," Max rambled uncertainly.

567/Justine nodded enthusiastically. "I like it, Max. Don't worry. You're a lot better at this name thing than you think you are."

"Thanks," Max said proudly.

All three females were sprawled out on their cots when the other two girls came in.

"Hey 522, 567, 452," 633 greeted before flopping on her own cot. Cindy and Justine greeted them but Max remained silent.

"Hey, 452. That was great fighting back there," 499 complimented. Max just waved a hand vaguely.

"I already got the compliment and thanks," she answered half-heartedly. 499 looked uncomfortable.

Cindy cleared her throat. The others looked at her expectantly. "Suga, if you want to fit in more in Manticore I suggest you be a little more hospitable. Now you named Justine and me and we grateful and all, but I think you should name these ones," she gestured to 499 and 633.

"You guys got names?" 633 asked, enthused. Max looked uncomfortable. "I want one," she said wistfully.

"Great, 'cause Max here's gonna give you one," Cindy said and looked at Max pointedly. "She'll name you too girl," she added to 499. A huge smile lit 499's face.

"Just give her a few minutes," Justine instructed the two females as Max began to think of names for them.

'How's Lana for you?" Max asked 633. She nodded happily in agreement. "And Natalie for you?" Max asked 499. She smiled shyly and nodded her head as well.

"Then it's settled," Justine said. "All of us have names."

"Hell yeah," Lana cheered.

"What should we call the guys?" Natalie asked. Max grimaced.

"You guys think of theirs," she replied tiredly. "But oh, 494 already has one. I call him Alec." The other girls looked confused. "For smart-aleck," Max added.

"Oh yeah, that definitely fits him," Cindy remarked.

"Well, we can figure out the guys' names tomorrow, I'm beat," Lana replied and she crawled under her blankets and closed her eyes. "Night ladies."

All the others went to sleep but Max remained awake. "Shark DNA," she told the others when they questioned her.

_You know, this may not turn out to be so bad, _Max thought. _These girls accepted me pretty quick. The only worrisome factor is the missions I'll be going on. But that probably won't be for a while. And I hear off-hours are pretty awesome. _

**A/N-Heya! Hope you liked this chapter. I know it was long compared to the other ones but I had a lot to fit in. It would have gone even longer but I'm too tired. In the next chapter the males are named, they get ready to go out on their first mission together, and Max mopes over Logan, who has stopped bothering Manticore due to their lack of response. There will be more detail in the later chapters. I have a few ideas for their first mission, but I'd like to hear what you think it should be. Review please and let me know what you thought of the names! ;o)**

**XxInsanityxX-Don't worry, he'll be more in the story later, right now I'm focusing on Max and her new unit. **

**lakergirl08-I'll probably put Alec in Special Ops too. I'm not sure if he'd be the CO but I won't know 'til I actually get to writing that part...I might bring in some of Max's other siblings, too...hehe**

**Angel of Darkness231-Lol, thanks. If lots of people think that Alec should go to Special Ops then I probably will have him do that. I'll try to keep up the good work. Just keep letting me know what you think. ;o)**

**ontheDL-Thanks. It means a lot that you guys like this story because it's only my first... Max should be kicking ass soon. Zack will probably like Alec, maybe not right away but I will try to make Zack's personality less stiff than it was in the first season. Although I did like how he irritated Logan...hehe. Speaking of which, Max will probably forget about him soon. Possibly after the first mission. Not totally forgetting though, just, she may begin to have feelings for someone else...gee I wonder who that could be...;o)**


	5. Hangin Out

_**Reliving Manticore**_

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything that can be found on Dark Angel. The only things I own are some of the transgenics and the parts of the storyline that I make up. So don't sue!**

**Summary-Max was captured at the end of season 1 but in my story she wasn't shot in the heart and Zack didn't shoot himself, but he was captured as well. And Max never escaped or burned Manticore down. So basically this story is about Max being back at Manticore with missions, transgenics and all. M/L at first but it will become M/A.**

Chapter Five-Hangin out

"So, you guys all have names?" 543 asked surprised. Lana, Cindy, Justine, and Natalie all nodded proudly. "Why?"

"Because. It didn't feel right to just have numbers for names. You've been out on missions, you know that they always give you a real name," Justine explained impatiently.

The transgenics were in the mess hall eating breakfast. While the females explained their reasons for wanting names, Max remained quiet. She fiddled with her food and stared into space. She felt someone jostle her shoulder and she looked up. A smirk invaded her gaze.

"Why so quiet Maxie?" Alec asked jokingly. Max glared at him.

"Just don't feel like talking Alec," she answered coldly.

"Please, what could be bugging you on this fine morning," Alec pressed. "You named a few transgenics, got a hot guy to talk to," he winked to make sure she knew just which guy he was talking about. Max rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Alec," she replied and went back to fiddling with her food.

Alec shrugged and turned to talk to 511.

"Hey 45-I mean, uh..." 654 stumbled trying to remember Max's name. She smiled at him.

"Max," she supplied. 654 nodded gratefully.

"Where'd you learn to fight like you did yesterday?" he asked. Max's smile faltered slightly.

"Ten years of being on the outside, I guess," she said quietly.

"Well, no one's been equally..." 543 started but Max interrupted.

"I know, no one's been equally matched. It's not something I would use to boost my pride, alright?" she said flatly.

Cindy made an amused face. "Suga you got issues." Max just looked at her.

"I feel it's 'bout time we changed the subject, huh people?" Alec asked, forcing a smile. _Why does everyone feel it's such a big deal that an 09er can equal my fighting abilities? _He thought angrily.

"Of course," Lana helped. "How 'bout we tell the guys the names we thought for them?" she suggested quietly to Justine. But the others heard anyway.

"Names? You named us already?" 654 asked surprised. The females nodded, except for Max, who was still sulking.

"So what are they?" 511 finally joined the conversation.

"Well, we decided you should be Blake," Natalie said gesturing to 654. 543 was named Nick and 511, Biggs.

While the transgenics tried out their new names, Max sat quietly pondering over her past, and the people in it. One person in particular. _Logan, _she thought. _I wish I had gotten to tell you how I felt. But I fainted from the loss of blood. Stupid bullet wounds. Once I figure out where Zack is, I'll try to figure out a way to see you. I don't know how I will, though. Zack still hasn't been assigned to a unit. Where the hell is he? I need him..._

"Max," she was startled out of her thoughts by a male voice. "Max? You in there? Hello?" She looked up into blue eyes.

"Oh, sorry Blake. Just thinking," she said. Blake looked at her warily.

"Right. Well, time to start training," he said and waited for her to stand up and follow before walking off to the training field.

_**Already on the field...**_

"So Alec, why didn't you tell me you got a name?" Biggs asked, trying to hide his annoyance.

"I just wasn't sure what you would do if I told you," Alec answered half-heartedly. "You do realize we aren't supposed to have names, right? Imagine what Renfro would do to us if she found out."

"Yeah, but I thought..." Biggs paused. "You know what? Never mind. I guess it doesn't matter, right?" Alec looked at him confused.

"Okay..." he said uncertainly. Biggs plastered a smile on his face and turned his mind back to training. Max and Blake joined in soon after.

Training for the day had been running through the course set up in the forest and then doing some exercises in the gym.

Max was doing pull ups with Blake and Cindy when a young X6 walked into the gym.

"X5-494 is to report to Director Renfro along with Unit 6 when finished with training. She has a mission for Unit 6 and you are required to come for briefing," the X6 announced.

"Thank you soldier. We'll be sure to do that," Alec said. "Dismissed." The X6 walked out.

Max froze mid-way through a pull up. "Mission?" she asked Cindy uneasily.

"Yeah. You know, undercover, finding information stuff," Cindy answered. Max had a slightly alarmed look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"What?" Max asked, her mask slipping into place. "Nothing, nothing's wrong."

"You sure?" Blake asked. Max just nodded, not trusting her voice.

_What if I have to kill someone? I know I won't be able to do it, _Max panicked. _What type of missions do transgenics usually go on? What will I have to do? _She continued these thoughts throughout the rest of the training session.

Unit 6 formed a line inside Renfro's office and stood at attention.

"Unit 6, I'm glad you've chosen to volunteer for this mission," Renfro began.

The transgenics fought the urge to roll their eyes.

"We've discovered some disturbing information regarding a Mr. Callaway. He has become increasingly interested in our business here. We feel he has negative intentions. Here is the more detailed description of your mission," Renfro handed Alec a thick folder. "Dismissed."

The transgenics filed out and headed for the Common room to read the folder.

"So," Max began as she flopped down on a couch. "What's it say?" Her voice sounded bored and the others didn't realize that she was shaking inside.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Alec answered and sat down on the floor. He quickly reviewed what the mission would entail. "Well, it seems like a good old-fashioned undercover quickie."

"Meaning..." Natalie prodded.

"Meaning that we figure out how much this guy knows, if he can prove anything, and dispose of whatever we need to," Alec explained. The other transgenics accepted this but Max felt she needed to know more.

"Dispose of?" she asked. Alec looked at her and smirked.

"Yes Maxie. Dispose of. You'll be able to do that right?" he teased. Max's eyes darkened.

"I meant I wanted to know what we would be 'disposing' dumb-ass," she growled. Lana stifled a laugh. "And I will be able to do whatever is necessary." She paused. "Jerk."

"Always with the ass, Maxie?" Alec laughed. "You should find something else to obsess about."

"I take it you didn't notice the other insult I threw at you," Max argued. "Too busy trying to see if you can see your reflection in the window?" Lana laughed outright at this. Alec turned his head to look at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"So when do we leave?" Nick asked, wanting to change the subject.

Alec scanned the folder. "Tomorrow," he answered.

"What are the ranks?" Biggs asked. He didn't want Max to be in a higher rank than him.

"Who do you think?" Justine said sarcastically. Biggs just looked at her blankly. "Alec equals CO and you equal 2IC. Duh." Alec nodded along with her and Biggs breathed a sigh of relief. Which didn't go unnoticed by Max.

"So what we 'sposed to do now?" Cindy asked. Alec shrugged.

"Hang out, I guess. We'll figure out the mission later," he said as he walked over to a pool table. "Anyone care to lose to me?" The others raised their eyebrows and all shook their heads. "Aw, come on. Biggs?"

"Sorry, man. Don't feel like playing right now," Biggs answered. Alec shrugged.

"Whatever," he said. Then his eyes fell on Max who was studying the ceiling intently. He smirked. "Hey Maxie." he looked at her pointedly.

"No way Alec," she said folding her arms across her chest. Alec looked dismayed.

"Come on Max, why not? Afraid I'll beat you?" he joked. "Although I will, you at least wanna show a little effort, right?"

"No one likes a show off, Alec," Max answered stubbornly. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Fine. How 'bout I make it more interesting," he suggested, smirking.

Max raised an eyebrow. "Meaning..." she asked.

"Meaning fifty bucks and you get to humble your ol' buddy Alec," Alec answered and handed her a cue stick.

She smirked and took it. "You do realize you probably just jinxed your chances of winning, right?" she said. Alec shrugged.

"Makes the game more interesting. You break," he replied and gestured to the pool table.

Max won the game, but without Alec even getting a shot. She put out her hand for her winnings. But Alec shook his head.

"Uh uh. It only counts if I actually get a shot," he argued.

Max rolled her eyes and let Alec start another game. He won as well, but Max didn't get a shot either.

"I think you guys are going in circles," Blake commented.

"How 'bout you give me 25 and we call it even?" Max suggested. Alec sighed.

"Alright then," he said as he handed her the money. "Guess we should bunk down. Get some sleep before the mission tomorrow."

"Why? I'm wide awake," Max said as she put the money in her pocket. Lana looked at her.

"Yeah, and don't you have shark DNA or something?" she asked. Max just shrugged.

"You have shark DNA?" Blake asked. Max nodded. "Cool, me too." Max smiled.

"Then care to stay up late with me? Hanging out?" she asked. Blake nodded.

"Hey, can't have you being up late with some boy who ain't ya boyfriend," Cindy commented. Max tensed and glared at her. She just smiled. "Just wanna know if I was welcome to stay up with ya, too." Max relaxed and nodded.

"Ooh ooh! Me too! Me too!" Alec said jokingly as he raised his hand and jumped up and down. Max smiled.

"Well, let's figure out something to do then," she said. "Still going to bed?" she asked the other transgenics. They shook their heads.

"Truth or Dare?" Justine asked.

"Wow Justine, how old are you?" Lana asked. Justine frowned.

"It was just a suggestion," she muttered quietly.

"Anyone for sparring?" Alec asked, looking at Max. The other transgenics grinned. "What?" Alec looked at them confused.

"That does sound fun," Max commented. Alec looked at her suspiciously. "Doesn't that sound fun?" Max asked the others. They nodded happily. Alec narrowed his eyes. Before he even noticed they had moved, he was on the floor with Natalie and Lana holding his legs, and Cindy and Justine holding his arms. He looked up as he felt hair tickling his face. Max looked down at him, smiling.

"You see, pretty boy, I am equal to you in a regular fight. But I've been thinking, there has to be some way to beat you. And then I realized," she said and wiggled her fingers at him dangerously. He swallowed. "There is a way."

He yelled as Max attacked him. But he soon found himself laughing uncontrollably. She was tickling him.

**A/N-Hehe. Hope you liked it. Next chapter is the beginning of the mission. Review please! **

**Angel Of Darkness231-Lol. I'll make the fights more graphic then. And yes she might be...**

**egyptian-godess-Thanks. She'll be going to Special Ops in a few chapters. **

**less than angel-Thanks. I think it's better if Max has new friends. I agree, Alec is better than Logan. **

**XxInsanityxX-Thanks. It kinda took a while to think of names 'cause I didn't want to think of any of those weird ones she usually gives. Glad you liked 'em. ;o)**


	6. Starting the Mission

_**Reliving Manticore**_

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything that can be found on Dark Angel. The only things I own are some of the transgenics and the parts of the storyline that I make up. So don't sue!**

**Summary-Max was captured at the end of season 1 but in my story she wasn't shot in the heart and Zack didn't shoot himself, but he was captured as well. And Max never escaped or burned Manticore down. So basically this story is about Max being back at Manticore with missions, transgenics and all. M/L at first but it will become M/A.**

Chapter Six-Starting the Mission

"So where are we supposed to stay again? I keep forgetting," Natalie said. Biggs sighed.

"We stay at that hotel over there," he grumbled, pointing to a luxurious hotel across the street. Lana whistled softly.

"This guy must be pretty loaded to be staying in a place like that," she commented admiringly. "Who's staying with who?"

"Two rooms for girls and two rooms for guys," Nick answered.

"Isn't that a shame?" Alec replied. Then he looked at Max, "And to think, I thought I could share a bed with you." He put on a disappointed face. Max just smirked. "It'd be the easiest way to get back at you for tickling me."

"And I finally kicked your ass, didn't I?" Max said smugly. Alec narrowed his eyes.

"Nuh uh," he said, "You just made me flail around helplessly. There's a difference."

"Right. When you can convincingly tell me it what it is, I'll be ready to listen," Max retorted.

"Can we please just go check out our rooms? I'm bored," Blake complained. Max smiled and nodded.

When they entered the lobby, they were stunned at how beautiful it was. It was pretty outside, but nothing like this. It was like the pulse never happened.

"Wow," Justine said softly. Max tried to look unimpressed.

"Tell me Max. Have you seen a better hotel than this or are your expectations incredibly high?" Biggs asked.

"No. I'll just be suspicious until I actually see our rooms," Max replied. "Sometimes the lobby looks great, but the rooms are trashy." Alec smirked.

"And you would know trashy when you see it wouldn't you?" he said. Max scowled and punched his shoulder. "Ow."

"Classy place guys, hello. Try to act more normal," Lana warned.

"Aiight. Let's check out our rooms. I'm gettin' anxious," Cindy said. The others agreed.

About a half later, the transgenics had all their things safely in their rooms and each were checking out the rest of the hotel.

Max and Cindy were checking out the game room.

"Hard to believe an uptight place like this would have this kinda stuff," Cindy observed. Max shrugged.

"Just be glad they do. Or we'd be hella bored," she replied.

"I hear ya," Cindy paused. "Are you gonna tell me more about your past life or what? 'Cuz I gotta tell ya suga, I'm curious." Max smiled slightly.

"That was subtle," she said wryly. Cindy just looked at her. "Alright, what do you wanna know?" She sighed.

"First off, tell me about this person I'm named after," Cindy replied. Max grinned.

"She's my best friend. I met her when I was about 17, I think. I'm not quite sure about my age. I don't even know when my birthday is. But anyway, she was being harassed by a bunch of low-life bikers when I first saw her. I helped her out and we just clicked. We got along really well. She had this attitude that was just so," Max paused trying to think of the right word. "Different, I guess. But definitely in a good way. She was really nice and honestly cared about the people around her. She was actually the first friend I ever had." _I miss you so much OC. I wish I could hang out with you, Sketchy, Herbal, god even Normal, _Max thought as Cindy comfortingly patted her back. _Am I missing someone? Oh my god, Logan! How could I forget him? Isn't he the guy that I..._

"Sorry to break up this touching moment but we gotta figure out what we're gonna be doing," Alec interrupted her thoughts. Max and Cindy nodded and followed him to the room he was sharing with Biggs.

"So, what does this guy even look like?" Natalie asked once everyone was settled in. Alec just handed her a picture. Edwin Callaway was a tall, skinny guy in his 30's. He had pale skin and messy brown hair with brown eyes. Average Joe.

"How did he get all his money?" Nick asked curiously, studying the picture.

"I'm guessin it ain't from modeling," Cindy replied. Max smiled.

"Nope," Alec agreed. "He got it the old fashioned way. Working for it, saving it, and selling or stealing anything else he needed."

"Ah, so just a regular patriotic citizen?" Max wondered. Alec nodded, smiling.

"So what are we gonna do first?" Blake asked.

"We gotta figure out what room he's staying in don't we?" Lana said. The others nodded. "So that's first. How are we gonna do recon?"

"Well it says here he's not married," Alec replied. He looked at each of the females. Max got it first.

"Nuh uh, no way. One of us has to throw ourselves at him? I don't think so," Max argued stubbornly. Alec smirked.

"Ah, my dear sweet self-centered little darling," he said as Max scowled. "Who said anything about you doing it?" Max pursed her lips.

"Well who then?" Natalie asked impatiently.

"That'll come later," Biggs answered. "First we have to figure out which room he's in."

"Great," Alec said. "Why don't you and Max go do that now?" Max just looked at him and Biggs inhaled quickly. "Is that a problem?"

"No," they both answered.

"Good," Alec said as he continued to study the folder. Biggs and Max looked at each other and then headed out the door.

"Was that smart?" Nick asked uncertainly.

"Well, if they have any problems, it's best they work them out before it gets in the way of the mission," Alec said without looking up. The others just looked at each other worriedly.

"So what should we do?" Biggs asked as he and Max reached the lobby. Max shrugged.

"You're 2IC. You tell me," she said. Biggs scowled.

"What? So I do all the work?" he argued. "Figures."

"I didn't say that. And what's 'figures' supposed to mean?" Max said angrily.

"Figures means it _figures _that you would dump the work on someone else," Biggs replied. Max tensed.

"You don't even know me," she said coldly.

"Yeah, and I don't plan to. You're an 09er, you don't even deserve to be on this mission. Why aren't you in Psy-Ops where you belong?" Biggs said through gritted teeth.

"I may be an 09er but I sure as hell don't belong in Psy-Ops anymore than the others. You may need to take a little trip though," Max retorted.

"Oh please," Biggs argued. "You're the ones who ran away when you got too scared. You're the ones who decided you only wanted to save your own asses and left without a second thought for what they would do to us."

"You don't know what we were going through. You don't know why we left. You don't know us," Max replied softly but then she exploded. "SO DON'T PRETEND THAT YOU DO!" Everyone in the lobby turned their heads to look at the two young people arguing.

Max's eyes were blazing and her fists were clenched. Biggs knew a warning sign when he saw one. But he didn't care. Before she could react, Biggs pulled Max into the vacant game room. "Well why don't you tell me then? Why was it so hard that figured you should just run?"

"We didn't run! We escaped! There's a pretty damn big difference!" Max had lost all will to be calm. "We were losing our family and we couldn't take it anymore!"

"Family? You mean your unit. You're soldiers, you can't risk feeling like that. You lose a member, you move on. That's how it works," Biggs said. Max's eyes flared even more, if possible.

"Unit equals family, dumb-ass!" she yelled. "And that is not how it works! You've barely ever been on the outside, you don't understand how it works! You never will if you keep listening to Mother Manticore! Open your eyes to the damn world! Haven't you ever noticed that if someone dies, people don't just leave 'em to rot, they grieve?"

Biggs didn't say anything but what Max was saying was slowly sinking in. _Was she right? _He thought. _God, I'm so confused!_

"How do you know that's not how it works?" he asked quietly. His voice had lost it's venom and Max calmed down.

"Ten years on the outside can teach you things that Manticore can't or won't," she replied softly. "They aren't big on humanity."

Biggs nodded and smiled slightly, finally accepting what Max had said. "I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance," he said.

Max smiled as well. "Don't worry about it. You weren't the first and you aren't the last," she replied and softly punched his arm. Biggs nodded again and they left to find out which room Callaway was staying in and get a key.

_**Back in Alec/Bigg's room...**_

"You don't think they killed each other do you?" Nick asked after 20 minutes had passed. Alec just shook his head.

"If they aren't here in 10 minutes or less I'm gonna go find 'em," Cindy said. The others agreed. But Biggs and Max entered the room a few minutes later.

"Geez, what took so long?" Blake asked. Biggs and Max just looked at each other.

"Just took a little longer than expected," they answered at the same time.

"Right. Well did you find out what room he's in?" Alec asked. They nodded.

"Yup," Biggs said.

"Got a key, too," Max replied and Biggs handed the key over to Alec.

Alec nodded appreciatively. "Great. This will make breaking into his room a little easier," he said.

"Good. Now who's gonna 'distract' him while someone searches his room?" Natalie asked. Alec grinned.

"Max," he replied simply.

"What?!" Max yelled, shocked. "You said it wasn't me!"

"No I didn't," Alec replied calmly, but he was slowly backing away from Max. "I asked 'who ever said it was you?' right? I never said it wasn't you."

Max growled and slowly walked to him. "I'm so gonna kick your ass," she said. Alec just grinned.

"Always the ass, Maxie," he said, sighing. "But don't worry, Lana, Nick, and I will all be down there with you while the others search his room." Max didn't stop advancing on him.

"Where is 'down there'?" Lana asked curiously.

"There's a party tomorrow night for all the guests in the hotel. So Max will be 'distracting' him then," Alec replied. Just as he finished talking, Max launched herself at him, sending them both to the ground.

After a bit of struggling, Max came out on top, straddling Alec's chest. "Ha, I kicked your ass again," she said proudly. Alec smirked and flipped her over so he was on top, in the same position.

"Nuh uh," he said. Max growled and flipped him over again. The others just watched with amusement.

"Please, can you people just get a room already?" Cindy said, rolling her eyes. To her surprise, the two transgenics blushed slightly and Max got off Alec.

"Guess I better figure out if I have anything to wear to the party tomorrow," Max said, still blushing. "Cindy and Lana, come help?" They nodded and headed to the room they shared across the hall.

The others all mumbled excuses and went to their rooms, too. Leaving Biggs and Alec.

"So, did you two work things out?" Alec asked, hoping Biggs wouldn't say anything about his flushed face. Biggs just smiled.

"Of course," he replied. "We'll be getting along just fine now. Probably not as well as you two do, but well enough." He added, winking. Alec whipped his head around.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said stubbornly.

"Sure you don't," Biggs smirked and went into his room, leaving a very confused Alec to ponder his thoughts. Which included only one person. _Max. _

**A/N-Hope you liked this chapter. It'll be easier to write Biggs now that he and Max worked things out...Next chapter is the party. Review please! ;o)**

**Angel of Darkness231-Lol, thanks again. You give great reviews ;o)**

**darkangel494-Thanks, I try to update whenever I can.**

**candyabble-I very much agree with you but some people don't so I try to do half and half. So please keep reading and reviewing, I'll be thankful for any kind of feedback.**

**XxInsanityxX-Don't worry, I promise he'll be in more of the story soon...they just have to do the mission first. **

**messymissy-Thank you ;o) Max's Special Ops try-out is right after they finish the mission, and that's also when Zack will be back in the story. **

**less than angel-Thanks, I had to think of something to help them bond a little more and tickling seemed perfect...hehe. To find out what happens when Max finds Zack just keep reading and in the next few chapters she does. **

**lakergirl08-I completely forgot about Brin...If I can fit her in the story someway I will but for now don't her expect her to be. Max's other sibs will probably come in after she's been in Special Ops for a little while. Keep reviewing and I'll update as soon as I can ;o)**

**daria-Thanks. They might end up playing it in a different chapter...I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing ;o)**


	7. The Party & A Few Surprises

_**Reliving Manticore**_

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything that can be found on Dark Angel. The only things I own are some of the transgenics and the parts of the storyline that I make up. So don't sue!**

**Summary-Max was captured at the end of season 1 but in my story she wasn't shot in the heart and Zack didn't shoot himself, but he was captured as well. And Max never escaped or burned Manticore down. So basically this story is about Max being back at Manticore with missions, transgenics and all. M/L at first but it will become M/A.**

**A/N- I had to repost this chapter because my computer was saying it didn't exist...so if there are mistakes or something different in it, sorry, but I couldn't remember what I had written before...I think the reviews also got deleted that were for this chapter...so sorry again...the next chapters will have responses from your reviews though, I promise...as long as my computer stays normal. ;o)**

Chapter Seven-The Party & A Few Surprises

"Are you sure I look okay?" Max asked worriedly as she looked at herself for the millionth time in the mirror. Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Girl, ya look hot, aiight?" she said impatiently. "Stop stressin." Lana nodded her agreement.

Max was wearing a blood-red strapless dress. Her hair was pinned up with a few strands framing her face.** (A/N-Picture her dress from "Art Attack") **

Lana held up two different flavored lip glosses. "Cherry or Raspberry?" she asked. Max pointed to the cherry and Lana handed it to her.

Max turned to face the mirror again and Cindy whistled softly. "Suga, you gonna be attractin every male eye in the room." Max smiled nervously.

"The last time I was in a dress was for a wedding last year. I guess I'm just not used to it yet," she explained after getting confused looks from Lana and Cindy. "Where are my shoes?" She looked around and then jumped back when they were shoved in her face.

"These things?" Blake asked. He held the satin red shoes up and examined them. "Nice."

Max smiled and put the shoes on. "Thanks. And did you consider knocking?"

"Nah. I'm just a little impatient," he replied and waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. He looked at Lana who was also in a dress. But a light blue one instead of red like Max's. "You look good, too." He smiled. Lana just rolled her eyes and slipped her arm around his to lead him out.

"Come on Max," she said and the three of them headed to Biggs/Alec's room after saying good-bye to Cindy. Alec was just coming out. He froze when he saw them. Max had slipped her arm around Blake's other one. Alec felt his eyes narrow slightly.

"Well don't you girls look all pretty?" he cleared his throat as he spoke to both of them but he only looked at Max. Lana rolled her eyes and Max smirked.

"It's what comes naturally," she replied before releasing Blake's arm as they reached the party.

Before Alec could say anything else, Max turned around and was soon lost in the crowd, looking for Callaway.

"Alright, keep an eye out for the target," Alec ordered before he also was lost in the crowd. Blake rolled his eyes.

"And make sure Max doesn't have to get _too_ 'distracting'," he muttered mockingly. Lana bit back a laugh.

Alec pretended not to have heard Blake but thanks to his enhanced hearing, he did. _They are so wrong, _he thought stubbornly. _I don't care about Max anymore than I should. She's just someone in my unit...but probably not for long. She supposedly is going to try out for Special Ops soon...Thinks she's such_ _a _great_ fighter_. _Maybe I should try-out too just so she knows she isn't better than me... _Alec wouldn't let his mind tell him that this wasn't the only reason for wanting to join Special Ops. He probably just wasn't ready for it.

As Alec was thinking, he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking. He bumped into a man with spiky blonde-brown hair and blue eyes behind small glasses. "Sorry," he apologized.

"No problem," the man said before walking on. Alec saw him go to a young woman with short blonde hair before he turned around and faced the bar.

He ordered a scotch. "So what's up?" he talked quietly into his earpiece.

"Nothing much," Biggs's voice crackled. "Still looking. I'll let you know when we've found something."

"Alright," Alec replied. "Hey Max? Blake? Lana? Everything going okay with you?"

Lana and Blake replied yes but Max didn't say anything. "Max?" Alec asked again. Then he heard her voice.

"So Mr. Callaway, how did you find out about this hotel? It's such a beautiful place," she was using a sugary sweet tone. Alec grimaced slightly. _Guess she's doing her part, _he thought bitterly. _She better not go too far. _

Lana and Blake had heard part of Max's conversation as well. "God I hope the others find something soon. This is a drag," Lana said, sipping her drink. Blake nodded.

"The way Max looks tonight I doubt Callaway will be able to leave her side," he said jokingly. "Which might result in a huffy CO." Lana smiled.

"You should try to remember to turn your earpiece off before gossiping, soldier," Alec's voice said mockingly. Lana and Blake looked at each other, embarrassed.

"Sorry, sir," Blake muttered.

While this was happening, the other transgenics were still hacking into Callaway's computer.

"Damn, this guy has so much useless crap. Where the hell is all the Manticore info?" Biggs growled impatiently. Justine rolled her eyes as she rifled through some folders.

"Calm down Biggs," she said. "We'll find something soon." Biggs froze.

"What is it?" Natalie asked. Biggs didn't answer.

"Biggs?" Nick asked worriedly. The others walked quickly over to the computer.

Cindy read the screen over Biggs's shoulder. "Damn, I was hoping we wouldn't have to hurt the man," she sighed heavily. Biggs whipped his head around.

"It's not really that bad," he said. Cindy raised her eyebrow.

"Suga, you saw the same thing I did. You tellin me that this man ain't dangerous with all that info?" she said surprised. Biggs just looked at her.

"Alright, tell Alec we got what we needed. But we need a new plan to fix this," he said, gesturing to the computer. The others nodded.

"Yeah, I don't think Max is gonna kill anyone. And Alec may be able to figure something else out..." Justine said. "Hey Alec," she said into her earpiece.

"Yeah?" he answered gruffly.

"We've got some info from Callaway's computer," she paused. "And none of us really want to hurt this guy...so..."

"We'll figure something out then. Once Max is done with Callaway," he paused as he thought of what that sentence could mean.

"Alec?" Biggs's voice asked.

"Yeah? Oh, right," Alec answered. "Once Max is done talking to Callaway, her and I will come up to my room." _Another sentence with many meanings,_ he thought. "Get Blake and Lana up there too so we can figure all this out."

Meanwhile, Max was still talking to Callaway. "So you must be really smart, huh?" she said airily. _God this guy is dull, _she thought. _I hope the others figure out what this guy knows soon. It's a shame transgenics can't get drunk. _She sipped her drink and scanned the room while Callaway's voice continued to bore into her brain. Then she saw someone that made her inhale quickly. _Oh my god. Is that...LOGAN?!_

"Excuse me? Ms. Glasser?" Callaway's voice interrupted her thoughts. She continued to watch Logan and just muttered an apology. Alec's voice came on her earpiece and she was thankful for a reason to finally leave the stupid geek. _But what am I going to do about Logan? _She thought worriedly. _What am I thinking? This could be my way out. But wait! What about Zack? And I can't just leave the others...Crap. What if he sees me?! _

Max hurriedly said good-bye with an excuse that she wasn't feeling well and walked briskly to the bar where she had seen Alec go earlier. She didn't know where Lana and Blake were. She kept one eye on Logan as she quickly sat down next to Alec.

"Hey Maxie," Alec said. "We got the info we needed. We should go back to the room to figure out our next move." Max just nodded. "You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Max looked at him.

"I'm fine," she said, but her voice wavered slightly and Alec quickly noticed.

"Max what's wrong?" he asked, his brow furrowed. Max suddenly tensed.

Logan was in clear view. He could see Max if he just turned his head around. "Oh shit," Max swore softly. She whipped around to fully face Alec. He looked surprised. Max's mind spun as she tried to figure a way out. She could only think of one thing. But she really didn't want to do it...did she? "Alec, put your arms around me." She figured she didn't have choice. Alec's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Max would have laughed if she wasn't seriously scared out of her mind. "Just do it. I'll explain later."

Alec awkwardly put his arms around her. "Now what?" he whispered in her ear. Max ignored the shiver it sent down her spine. She just needed to get out of there.

"Shield my left side and walk out to the elevator. But don't attract attention," She said quickly. Alec smirked.

"That'll be a little hard don't you think, considering?" he said smugly. Max shook her head.

"Alec, please, just do it," she pleaded. Alec frowned.

"Alright, here we go," he said. He shielded her left side and just as they passed Logan, he turned his head. Max tensed even more and Alec unconsciously rubbed her shoulder. She relaxed a little.

She let out a sigh of relief when they reached the elevator. But she inhaled sharply when she saw Logan's face turn towards her direction. Thankfully, she noticed his eyes didn't focus on her. Instead, they were on a young blonde woman with short hair. Max felt her eyes narrow as the elevator doors closed.

Alec didn't say anything until they reached their floor. "Okay, what was that about?" he asked. Max didn't look at him. "Max?" he prodded.

"I just...I saw...um..." Max couldn't finish her sentence and she was thankful when they reached Biggs/Alec's room. "Hey guys!" she said as she opened the door.

"Hey," they said solemnly. Max frowned.

"We have a problem," Biggs said.

"What is it?" Max asked worriedly. Justine looked at Alec for permission. He nodded.

"We need to terminate Edwin Callaway," she replied in a monotone. Max swallowed.

"Why?" she croaked.

"He has too much information on Manticore. And he definitely has negative intentions, just like Renfro said," Biggs answered.

"Isn't there another way?" Max asked, her voice wavering. Alec smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," he said. Max whipped her head around to look at him.

"What will you do?" she asked incredulously. Alec just looked at her.

"When?" Justine asked. Alec looked away from Max.

"Tonight," he said. "Would be the best time."

"Please tell me you won't hurt him?" Max said softly.

Alec looked at her. Her eyes seemed to be pleading with him. "Don't worry, I know what I have to do and it doesn't involve killing him, alright?" he said in a reassuring tone. Max nodded and without another word, she went into her room. Alec watched her go with a slightly wistful expression on his face.

"Hello?" Biggs waved his hand in front of Alec's face.

"What?" he asked. Biggs just looked at him pointedly. "Oh right. I may need help with Callaway so Biggs come with me." Biggs nodded and they both headed for Callaway's room.

Max walked into her bedroom, slightly in a trance. She picked out shorts and a tank top for bed and then went to take a shower. Cindy and Lana were on the couch in the living room.

"Wow," Cindy simply said. Lana nodded.

"She seemed a little distracted," she noted. "Tomorrow we can ask her about it right?" Cindy nodded her head.

When Max finally got out of the shower, Cindy and Lana had gone to bed. Max sighed and flopped down on the couch to watch tv.

A while later there was a knock on the door. Max's stomach knotted but she got up to answer it anyway.

Alec was on the other side. "Hi," he said tentatively. Max cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"she asked tiredly.

"I just wanted to tell you that it was done," he answered. Max's face went blank.

"Great," she said blandly. "You didn't kill him did you?" Alec shook his head. Max breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Does that mean we go home tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Alec answered. "But since when do you think of Manticore as 'home'?" Max shrugged.

"Got no where else to call home. And I figure I'll be there for a while. Might as well get used to it," she replied bitterly. Alec nodded.

"I guess this is good-night then?" he said, smirking. Max nodded, a small smirk also on her face.

"Night," she said, then closed the door. She turned off the tv and then got in her bed.

_Why?_ She thought sadly. _Why did I just hide from Logan? And with Alec no less. I'm so glad he didn't kill the guy...Hopefully he just scared him a little...Guess I'll find out tomorrow. And what was that shiver thing about when he whispered to me? _Max groaned. _I don't know what to think about that...Least I'll be leaving his unit soon. Special Ops duty calls. Then why do I feel so sad about leaving? It's probably just 'cause I'll miss Cindy and the others..._Max's eyes snapped open. _Right?_

**A/N-Hehe. I hope you liked it. I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to have the Callaway guy dead or not...so I just wrote that maybe Max's presence is changing what the other transgenics think about killing people...I also felt the need to add Logan in. But I didn't feel like giving him much lines. It also gave me a chance to bring Alec and Max just a _little _bit closer. Next chapter is Max going into Special Ops. Which means Zack will back! ;o) Review please!**

****


	8. Special Ops

_**Reliving Manticore**_

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything that can be found on Dark Angel. The only things I own are some of the transgenics and the parts of the storyline that I make up. So don't sue!**

**Summary-Max was captured at the end of season 1 but in my story she wasn't shot in the heart and Zack didn't shoot himself, but he was captured as well. And Max never escaped or burned Manticore down. So basically this story is about Max being back at Manticore with missions, transgenics and all. M/L at first but it will become M/A.**

Chapter Eight-Special Ops

"It's been almost two weeks since we got back from our mission and we weren't sent to Psy-Ops. What did you do?" Max asked angrily. Alec winced slightly at her tone.

"I thought I told you..." he said lamely. Max narrowed her eyes. "Guess I didn't."

"Yes but you were just about to, right?" she said. Alec sighed.

"Fine but don't think I've gone soft or anything," Alec began. Max rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, you're a hard-headed black-hearted son of a bitch who doesn't care about anyone," she said sarcastically.

"Damn straight," Alec replied. When Max raised her eyebrows he realized what she said. "Oh, I mean...never mind. Anyway, all Biggs and I did was explain what we knew and stuff...he won't be bothering Manticore anymore and that's just what they wanted. So we're home free." Max just looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. Alec narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you try out for Special Ops today?" he asked. Max shook her head. "Tomorrow?"

Max nodded. "Get to leave you behind and join the best of the best." She smiled smugly. Alec put his hand over his heart in a pretend gesture of being hurt. "Oh please, you won't miss me that much."

"Of course I won't miss you. Not one little bit," Alec answered. For some reason Max felt a little disappointment. She shrugged it off. _Good, she doesn't know, _Alec thought. _I won't miss her because I won't have to. _

"Well, see ya later," Max said and turned to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Alec asked. Max just smiled and waved.

Max headed for her cell to join the other Unit 6 females.

"Hey suga. What took ya so long?" Cindy greeted her. Max told them about her conversation with Alec.

"He's such a liar," Justine commented. "Of course he's gonna miss you."

"Yeah," Natalie added. "We all will."

"I'll probably still see you. Sometimes Special Ops gets to do missions with regular units. And why are we talking like I'm already in?" Max asked.

"Whattya mean?" Cindy replied, confused.

"I mean I haven't even tried out yet. Everyone just thinks I'll be a shoe in," Max answered. Lana laughed.

"It's 'cause you are a shoe in. And don't try being modest we all know you think so too," she looked at Max pointedly. Max smiled.

"Hey, I have an idea for you to feel more confident," Justine said suddenly. The others looked at her questioningly. "You can spar with some of us in the gym! And then do some of the exercises. Pull ups and whatever." Max seemed to consider this.

"Well, if you all don't mind..." she trailed off. The others quickly said they didn't and they all headed for the gym.

"So who wants to get beaten first?" Max asked smugly as she started to stretch.

"God you sound just like Alec," Lana joked. Max smirked. "Guess I should see if you fight like him too." She dropped into a fighting stance and waited for Max to do the same.

"Here we go," Max said and threw a punch at Lana's jaw and quickly followed with a swift kick to her stomach. Lana grinned.

"Is that the best you can do?" she asked and swung her right arm into Max's chest. Max didn't answer and instead focused on grabbing Lana's arm to flip her. Lana moved out of reach and Max jumped over her head and kicked her back. Lana quickly turned her fall into a somersault and came up in a fighting stance. "This is fun," she said, smiling. Max dropped and kicked her ankles. She didn't react quick enough to jump and fell over. Max put her foot to her chest so she couldn't get back up.

"I win," Max said happily before offering her hand to help Lana up.

"Who wants to go next?" Lana asked as she dusted herself off. Cindy stepped onto the mat. "Your funeral."

Max smiled and went into her fighting stance. Cindy did the same. She blurred to Max's side and kicked. Max stumbled slightly but let out a series of punches on Cindy's stomach. Then she grabbed her arm and flipped her over. Cindy jumped back up and swiftly kicked at Max's ankles. She flipped over Cindy's head to avoid falling over.

While the two females were fighting, they didn't notice a small group of people watching. Renfro and the males in Unit 6.

Cindy did a roundhouse kick, which Max blocked. She retaliated with a left hook aimed at Cindy's jaw, followed by a right. Cindy then managed to drop Max but she ended up on the floor soon after. Max stood up and offered Cindy her hand, she took it and they both dusted themselves off.

"Wonderful job 452," Renfro said. Max nearly jumped in surprise but knew it wasn't 'soldier-like' so she just stood at attention. The others followed suit.

"Thank you, ma'am," She replied. "I was just warming up for the Special Ops appointment tomorrow."

Renfro nodded. "I don't see any point in having you go to that appointment. I've seen enough," she said. Max waited anxiously for her to speak again. "I think you're perfect Special Ops material. Congratulations."

"Thank you, ma'am," Max replied, struggling not to smile. Renfro nodded and left the gym. Max was soon bombarded with hugs.

"Now I told ya you'd make it now didn't I?" Cindy said happily. Max grinned and hugged her tightly.

"You're gonna be leaving tomorrow aren't you?" Blake asked as he hugged her. Alec felt his eyes narrow. Max's smile faltered slightly.

"I guess," she answered sadly.

"Just remember what you said earlier," Natalie replied after a beat passed where everyone realized Max was actually leaving. The males looked confused at that remark but the females all nodded and hugged Max more.

"And what did you say earlier?" Biggs asked. Max replayed her conversation about Special Ops sometimes working with regular units. Biggs smiled. "Good. Hopefully that means we'll still see you a lot." Max nodded.

"Alright people, it's my last night with you. What should we do?" Max asked.

"Truth or dare?" Justine suggested again. A beat passed before the others burst into laughter. "What?" Justine asked angrily. They just continued to laugh.

_**The Next Day...**_

"Okay, in about an hour, you're gonna leave our unit and join good ol' Special Ops. Time for some more insight into your past life," Cindy said. Max smiled. They were playing pool in the Common room.

"What else do you need to know?" Max asked laughing. "You already know about who you're named after, about my relationship with Logan, the fact that I saw him at the hotel party and freaked out. What else is there?"

"I wanna know more about ya friends and what not, anything you feel like talkin about I'll listen to," Cindy replied. Max sighed.

"Well, besides OC, my friends were Sketchy and Herbal. Sketchy was a kind of pathetic drunk at times but he has a big heart. He was always trying to show off for the ladies," Max laughed softly at the memory. "Herbal was a Rastafarian and was always finding the good out of any situation. 'All good, all the time' he used to say. I wish I could see them..." Cindy rubbed her back reassuringly.

"Sorry ya had to leave without saying good-bye suga. I'm sure you'll see 'em again soon, though," she said. Max nodded and they continued to play pool and talk about Max's old friends.

_**Out on the Training Field...**_

Alec was walking back from his Special Ops try-out, feeling very pleased with himself for making it when he heard a voice calling his name. He looked around and spotted Biggs jogging over. "Hey Biggs, what's up?" he asked happily.

Biggs didn't smile back. "When were you planning on telling us that you were joining Special Ops?" Alec winced. He had forgotten.

"Now, I guess," he said lamely.

"Why are you leaving Unit 6?" Biggs asked.

"I just felt like I needed to be in Special Ops. If it makes you feel any better, I'm sure you'll be made new CO..." Alec said. Biggs smiled sarcastically.

"Yeah sure. Best moment of my life. My best friend decides he's gonna leave to go baby sit a girl," he said angrily. Alec raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not babysitting any g..." he began but Biggs cut him off.

"Yeah, I'm sure you don't...Just promise me one thing and I won't bring this up again," he waited for Alec to nod before continuing. "You have to tell the others and if you ever get to pick which unit to go on missions with, you'll always choose us, alright?"

Alec was quick to agree. _Anything to get him off my back, _he thought. _What girl was he talking about? _He walked with Biggs back to the Common room to tell the rest of the unit.

_**Common Room...**_

"So you're joining Special Ops?" Max asked in disbelief. Alec nodded smugly. She punched his shoulder. "You're such a jerk for not telling me." Alec rubbed his shoulder tenderly.

"Right, sorry. Forgot I have to run everything by you," he said sarcastically. Max narrowed her eyes.

"You know that's not what I meant," she said. Alec just rolled his eyes.

"So when do you guys meet your new 'unit'?" Justine asked, trying to stop another argument from happening.

"I dunno, hour or so," Max answered, still glaring at Alec.

"Well, guess we best be sayin' byebye," Cindy remarked. Max finally let a smile form on her face. But before Cindy could hug Max, Blake stepped in.

"Aw, Max, you better visit," he said as he hugged her tightly. Alec scowled.

"You know Blake, I may be a transgenic but I definitely still need to be able to breathe," Max choked out. Blake quickly let go. Max took a deep breath and ruffled his hair. "Anyone else wanna say good-bye?"

"Don't you know we already did this?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, for Max," Biggs began. "But not for you." Alec's eyes widened slightly.

"No no no no," he exclaimed. "Not one for sappy byes, so talk to you later." he turned to walk away but Lana grabbed him and gave him a hug. Max felt her eyes narrow. Lana let go quickly.

"First and last time I ever touch you," she said. Alec nodded, still in shock. The others Max and Alec.

"Now we leave, correct?" Max said, smiling. Alec smiled back and they left for Renfro's office together.

_**Somewhere else in Manticore...**_

"So 45...I mean Max," 605 began. "Is your sister?"

"Not exactly biological but yeah. We were in the same unit back in 09," Zack said. The Special Ops unit were walking back to their cells. They were told that two new members were joining them. Renfro hadn't said who.

"Must be nice to have a close family," 664 said wistfully. Zack nodded.

"I don't know what unit she's in though. I keep hoping I'll just run into her but..." he said.

"Hey, but didn't you say she was gonna be trying out for Special Ops sometime soon?" 512 asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know if she actually made it," Zack answered. Then he smiled. "I bet she did, though."

"You do realize that she might be one of the two coming today, right?" 605 suggested. Zack stopped walking. His face lit up and he blurred the rest of the way to the cells. The other transgenics just smiled and continued at their own pace.

_**Renfro's office...**_

Max and Alec stood at attention. "Well, I'd first like to congratulate both of you for making it into Special Ops," Renfro said. Neither Max or Alec said anything. "I hope you know that the training will be more difficult and the missions more extreme. But I think you two can handle that, am I right?"

"Yes ma'am," Max and Alec replied. Renfro nodded.

"Good. Time to meet your new unit. Follow me," she said and then led the way towards the Special Ops cells. She stopped just outside them. "I have some other business to attend to, I trust you will introduce yourselves?"

"Yes ma'am," the two transgenics said. Renfro nodded and left. Max and Alec looked at each other.

"You ready?" Max asked.

"Always," Alec answered. Max smirked and knocked on the cell door. A second later the door opened to reveal a young man with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He didn't have any expression on his face at first but when he saw Max and Alec, a dumbfounded look appeared.

"Max?" he said breathlessly. Alec's brow furrowed and he looked at Max to see if she knew how the guy knew her. He felt his stomach clench slightly when he saw the same breathless look on Max's face.

"_Zack?_" she said softly. A beat passed with the two siblings just looking at each other and Alec looking uncomfortable. Then Max flung herself at Zack and they embraced one another in a tight hug. "It's really you, right?" Max's voice came out muffled as she had her head buried in Zack's chest.

"Of course, baby sister," Zack answered smiling. Max pulled away to look at his face, also smiling.

"Thank god," she simply said before hugging him again.

Alec stood off to the side, so did the other Special Ops members. While they each looked moved by the sight in front of them, Alec had yet another frown on his face. _Alright we get it, _he thought heatedly. _Lots of sibling love going on here. For god's sake just pull away..._ But they didn't consent to his request. So he coughed discreetly. Max lifted her head to look at him, as did Zack. A look of surprise and confusion passed across Zack's face. Alec groaned. "No, not Ben," he said. Zack raised an eyebrow but then turned his attention back to Max, who was glaring at Alec.

"Zack, this is Alec. Clone of Ben," she said. Zack nodded, understanding. "I guess both of us are joining Special Ops. Which works out pretty nice since you're here, too." Zack smiled again and pressed a kiss to Max's head. Alec felt himself almost growl. He shivered.

_What's with these weird reactions to Max's behavior? _He pondered quizzically. _It's too confusing..._

"Well, Alec, welcome to Special Ops," Zack said, smiling slightly, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

_Why is he looking at Max like that? _Zack wondered. _Well he's not getting anywhere near my baby sister. Although he would be better for her than that roller boy. Hell, anyone would be...But that's not the point...For now I'll just be happy to be back with Maxie. _

"So what is Special Ops like?" Max asked. She was oblivious to the thoughts of the two males. She wanted to ask Zack more about what happened to him after being captured but she didn't think right in front of the other transgenics was the best place. Zack seemed to know what she was thinking, though.

"It's alright. Why don't I introduce you to the rest of the unit and then you and I can catch up," he suggested. Max nodded and cocked her head for Alec to follow inside. Alec rolled his eyes.

_Like I didn't know I was supposed to follow..._he thought stubbornly.

"Alright, this is X5-605," Zack began. Max turned her head to face him, confused. "And this is X5-664..." Zack tried to continue but Max interrupted him.

"What? No names?" she asked sardonically. Zack gave her a sheepish grin.

"Said he couldn't think of any yet," 605 spoke up. Max's face lit up and an amused look appeared on Alec's face. He knew what was coming.

"Well, I think I can help with that..." Max said proudly.

**A/N-Yay! I finally got Zack back in the story. I hope you liked it...Zack and Max will talk more in the next chapter about what happened. I'll try to update soon. My computer got a little messed up and it lost the reviews for the seventh chapter...it said it didn't exist or something...so I can't respond to them but I will respond to the rest of the reviews for the coming chapters. ;o)**


	9. What Else is New?

_**Reliving Manticore**_

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything that can be found on Dark Angel. The only things I own are some of the transgenics and the parts of the storyline that I make up. So don't sue!**

**Summary-Max was captured at the end of season 1 but in my story she wasn't shot in the heart and Zack didn't shoot himself, but he was captured as well. And Max never escaped or burned Manticore down. So basically this story is about Max being back at Manticore with missions, transgenics and all. M/L at first but it will become M/A.**

**A/N-So sorry it's been a while...School got hectic and I couldn't quite figure out what to write...I hope this chapter makes up for it. Keep in mind that it takes place a few months after Max and Alec joined Special Ops...enjoy!**

Chapter Nine-What Else is New?

"So why aren't we figuring out an escape plan, again?" Zack asked, perplexed. Max smiled.

"Because I can't leave everyone else here," she explained. Zack just looked at her. "What? Haven't the others been telling you about what happened to them after we escaped?" Zack's gaze dropped.

"Of course. It took a while to gain their trust," he said softly. Max nodded.

"What else is new?" Max joked. "In order to keep the trust, we can't just gallop off in to the sunset saying 'hey thanks for the brainwashing but we belong where the people aren't trained to kill other people with a toothpick'." Zack smiled.

"So when _do _you think we should head out?" he asked. Max rolled her eyes.

"Relax big brother. We'll figure something out," she said, patting his head. He narrowed his eyes playfully. "And while you work on that, I'm late for a little 'get together' with some friends of mine." With that, Max gave Zack a quick hug and then took off down the hall. He shook his head and headed in the opposite direction.

_And I wonder who those 'friends' could be..._he thought sarcastically.

_**Common Room...**_

"Honey I'm hoooome," Max called as she entered the room.

"Max!" 7 voices chorused. Cindy and Blake rushed to hug her.

"How ya been, suga?" Cindy asked. Max shrugged.

"I'm okay. How are you guys?" she asked. Her question was answered with a groan.

"We've missed you, Max," Blake said.

"What about Alec?" Max asked as she joined the other transgenics at the pool table.

"He's not as pretty as you. No matter what he may think or tell himself," Biggs answered with a smirk. The others laughed.

"Hey! That's not nice," Alec's voice called from the doorway. "Or true."

"Well lookie lookie here. Finally decided to grace us with ya presence?" Cindy asked as she folded her arms across her chest. Alec put his hand to his heart and feigned a look of hurt.

"Was last week not soon enough for your Nubian Princess?" he smirked. Max's mouth fell open.

"You saw them last week and you didn't tell me?" she growled. She blurred to his side and punched his shoulder. "You are such an ass. You were supposed to tell me when we could visit them." Alec rubbed his shoulder tenderly.

"I couldn't find you," he lied. Max narrowed her eyes. "What, like I have to tell you everywhere I go?" Max just looked at him pointedly. "Yeah yeah, I know. 'You are entitled to know my whereabouts if they have anything to do with Unit 6'," he recited. Max smiled.

"Good boy," she said as she ruffled his hair. Alec smirked.

"Nice to reach your expectations," he said as he tried to fixed his hair. Max just rolled her eyes.

"So what's your new unit like?" Natalie asked. Max's face lit up immediately.

"I'll take that as a good sign," Nick said as he settled himself in a chair. Max plopped down on the sofa.

"Zack's the CO," she blurted out. Alec rolled his eyes as the other transgenics fell silent.

"Ya big bro, Zack?" Cindy asked, eyes wide.

"One and only," Max answered, grinning.

"So that's why he was never in the mess hall," Lana said. "What's he look like?" Blake shot her a look. "What? I'm just curious."

"Max already told you what he looks like. About Alec's height, if not taller," Biggs said. Alec frowned at that. "And he's blonde."

"Yeah but she didn't give the exact details, did she?" Lana countered. Max laughed.

"Well, he is about Alec's height," Max began, glancing at Alec. He smirked back. "I think he's taller, though. More muscular." Alec glared at her. She smiled sweetly. "Blue eyes, short blonde hair. It used to hang around his ears but I guess it was cut sometime after we were recaptured. His eyes are softer than they used to be, too. And it feels weird saying this, you know since he's my brother and all..." Max had been watching Alec when she was talking about Zack and she noticed how his eyes darkened with each adjective so she figured she'd have a little fun with it. "He's much cuter than I remembered. He's even better looking than Alec." The others laughed, all knowing what Max was doing, but Alec just glowered at her.

"Ooh, I wanna meet him! I wanna meet him!" Lana called out. Blake and Alec both turned to look at her. "What? He sounds..." she realized that she was talking about Max's brother and shut her mouth. Max laughed.

"You guys wanna meet the others?" she asked. They nodded eagerly. "Alrighty. Come with me and I'll introduce you."

_**Gym...**_

"So she went to visit her old unit?" 726 asked. He was sparring with Zack.

"Yep. She hasn't seen 'em in a while, I guess," Zack answered as he ducked a punch and delivered a roundhouse kick.

"Well now I've seen 'em and they'd like to meet you people," Max's voice said. The Special Ops unit turned to look at her and the other transgenics that followed her in. "Here they are folks, best of the best. Unless you count Alec," she added jokingly. Alec rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall.

"So introduce us already, Maxie," Zack said as he and the others joined Unit 6. Max didn't protest the nickname.

"Alright. Unit 6, this is Special Ops," Max began. "This guy in front of me is the CO, also known as my brother Zack. The girl behind him with blue highlighted hair is 664, better known as Kris. If you want to know about her hair, she got it done on the outside and Manticore didn't bother to tell her to change it back. The tall guy next to her is 605, real name Sean. The guy with blonde hair next to him is 726, also known as Evan. The girl with brown hair next to him is 512, better known as Jessica. The blonde girl behind Evan is 474, real name Valerie. It took while to think of their names. Whattya think?"

"I think I'd like to know the names of Unit 6," Kris replied.

"Oh right," Max said. "This is Cindy, Lana, Natalie, Justine, Blake, Nick, and Biggs." she pointed each one out.

"Alright, now that everyone knows everyone, I'm gonna head out," Alec said, standing up and heading for the door. Max excused herself and followed him out.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked when she caught up with him. Alec smirked.

"Why? Already missing me?" he asked. Max scoffed but found her face reddening slightly.

"Well, I just figured we could all hang out together. New with old, ya know?" she said, running her hands through her hair, trying to get her blood flow to stop rushing to her cheeks. Alec shrugged.

"And do what?" he asked.

"I dunno," Max answered lamely. Alec laughed.

"What else is new?" he said. Max scowled and punched his shoulder.

"First, ow," Alec said as he once again rubbed his shoulder. "And second, I was only kidding. Max smiled slightly.

"I know, you're just so hittable," she said. Alec smiled back.

"I'm loveable and kissable, too," he said innocently. Max raised her fist and he put his hands. "By denying your feelings you're only making it harder on yourself." Then he took off down the hall with Max following.

"Nuh uh! No insulting me without a little payback!" Max called. She caught up with him outside the Common room and tackled him. "There, payback has been paid." Alec grinned and flipped her over so he was straddling her chest.

"But I still win," he said. Max just looked at him. "What?" Then he found himself in the same position she had been. Max bent her head to whisper in his ear.

"Nuh uh," she purred. Alec swallowed as her voice sent shivers down his spine. He turned his head to look at her. Their faces were barely an inch apart. Alec's gaze fell to her full lips. She noticed the direction of his eyes and slowly moved closer. Both parted their lips slightly.

"Well this is an interesting sight," Evan's voice made them spring apart. Max flexed her hands nervously while Alec scratched the back of his head, both afraid to look at each other. Evan just smirked. "Didn't mean to interrupt..."

"You weren't interrupting!" the two transgenics cried out. They glanced at each other and then back to Evan. He laughed softly.

"Well, as I was saying, the others are looking for you guys. Unit 6 wanted to say good bye before they had to go to the training field but they couldn't find you so they left. We got a new mission that we have to go over. So Zack's asking that you come to the Special Ops cells so we can figure out what we're doing," Evan explained, still smiling. Max and Alec nodded and followed him out the door, keeping a respectable distance from each other.

_Oh. My. God. Did I almost kiss Alec? _Max panicked. _What is wrong with me? How could I let that happen? How _did _that happen? Crap, how am I supposed to talk him now? It's gonna be all awkward and embarrassing. He probably thinks I'm some weirdo spaz or something. God, how could I be so stupid?!_ She didn't realize that Alec was having the exact same thoughts. Both were interrupted when they reached their cells.

"So what's this new mission?" Max asked as soon as she sat down.

"Looks like it'll have to be undercover mission," Zack answered. "Someone captured a transgenic. They haven't figured out what he is yet but they're planning on selling him on the black market. We have to find out where they're keeping him, do a little recon, rescue the transgenic and then it's back to good ol' Manticore."

"Do we know the transgenic's barcode?" Kris asked. Zack stiffened but shook his head.

"Not exactly," he shot Max a look. "We have an idea that we got from the listed description. About 5'5", brown eyes, short brown hair, wore green army fatigues when he was captured about a year ago..." he looked at Max again and her stomach clenched.

_Brown hair, green army fatigues, captured a year ago...Oh god, _she thought.

"Wait," Sean said, frowning, "He's been held captive for almost a year and the people _still _haven't figured out what he is? And why did it take so long for him to actually be considered to be put on the black market?" Zack shrugged.

"I guess he was being shipped around for a while, different people with different theories. Let's just be thankful that he hasn't been sold and go get him back," he said. The others nodded and the females stood up to go to their own cell.

"Wait," Max's voice was hoarse and sounded like it hadn't been used in years. "When are we leaving?"

Zack looked at her. His eyes were full of pain and concern. He had reached the same conclusion that she had about the captured transgenic. "Tomorrow," he said softly. Max nodded and swiftly left the cell. The other females followed. Alec just stared after her. He had noticed her become suddenly tense when Zack had read off the description. What had caused it?

"Hey Max," Jessica said as the females settled down in their cots. "Why'd you get so tense in there?" She and the others had also noticed her behavior.

"Krit," Max's voice cracked as tears slid down her face. "The captured transgenic is my brother Krit."

**A/N-I hope you liked this. I'll try to update sooner, but it might be a week or two because I'm getting my wisdom teeth removed tomorrow...not exactly looking forward to it...Anyways, review please! ;o)**

**lakergirl08-I didn't want him to be too serious so I figured I'd have him just accept that he's back at Manticore...for now...He won't have loving feelings for Max besides the obvious sibling love, so he'll still be a little overprotective, but in a good way. **

**XxInsanityxX-Thanks a lot. I wanted Zack to be a little protective and for Alec to jealous of his and Max's relationship, guess it worked...hehe. ;o)**

**Guest type person-Thanks, cool phrase. ;o) I hope this had enough Max and Alec action to tide you over. Keep reviewing!**


	10. Back in Seattle

_**Reliving Manticore**_

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything that can be found on Dark Angel. The only things I own are some of the transgenics and the parts of the storyline that I make up. So don't sue!**

**Summary-Max was captured at the end of season 1 but in my story she wasn't shot in the heart and Zack didn't shoot himself, but he was captured as well. And Max never escaped or burned Manticore down. So basically this story is about Max being back at Manticore with missions, transgenics and all. M/L at first but it will become M/A.**

Chapter Ten-Back in Seattle

"Don't you just love how we always get the best rooms when we're on missions?" Kris said wistfully as she flopped down on a queen-size bed. Max smiled but continued to stare out the window. Kris looked over at her. "Something wrong?"

"Not exactly," Max hesitated. "It's just...I haven't been in Seattle for a while and the only reason I am is to rescue my brother who could be auctioned off to the highest bidder at any moment..." Kris frowned.

"I thought he was being sold on the black market," she said, confused. Max nodded and waved her hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Same thing," she replied. Kris's frown turned into a broad smile.

"Wanna go search around Seattle and see if we can find anything...um...interesting?" she asked. Max smiled slightly.

"If you wanna go check out the clubs and bars or whatever just say so," she said. Kris nodded eagerly.

"But I don't know where I'd be going," she said warily. "You should come with me." Max hesitated.

"I dunno, it's been a while and I don't think..." she paused when she saw Kris's hopeful face. "Oh alright, I'll show you around."

"Yes!" Kris exclaimed as she hopped off the bed and went to the closet to get their coats. "This'll be so much fun!" Max just nodded and headed out the door.

"I'm sure it will be..." she muttered.

They wandered the streets for a while and checked out a few clubs but none were very promising.

"Come on, you've gotta know better places than these," Kris said. Max winced. She did know a better place but she didn't want to go there just yet...

"Oh look!" Kris suddenly shouted. Max jumped and then immediately tensed when she noticed where Kris was pointing. "That place looks cool, let's go."

"Uh...it's not _that _great..." Max protested but Kris wasn't hearing any of it.

"Oh come on, look at the name, Crash, it sounds awesome. Let's go," she said happily and began dragging Max to the entrance.

"You know what?" Max said once she was free from Kris's grip. "Why don't you hang out here for a little while? You can call some of the others if you want to but I think I'm a little too tired for anymore club hopping." She followed this statement with a very lame yawn but Kris seemed to buy it anyways.

"Alright, I'll see you back at the hotel," she said before heading over to the bar. Max breathed a sigh of relief and quickly left.

_Coward,_ she berated herself. _What's so scary about seeing your friends? Just cause you haven't seen 'em in a year doesn't mean they won't accept you...God you're so stupid. _

"Least I'll have time to clear my head and maybe pick up something about Krit," she said aloud.

"You're that worried about him?" a familiar voice made Max jump. She fell into her fighting stance. "Oh relax will you? I don't think me beating you will help us find the missing transgenic." Max stood with her hands on her hips and glared at the speaker.

"Why are you following me, Alec?" she demanded. "And I could kick your ass anytime. As I think I've proven in our last little quarrels." Alec laughed softly.

"Always with the ass, Maxie. Why is that?" he asked. Max smirked.

"Well it is nice," she said calmly. Alec seemed taken aback by that and didn't retort. Max laughed. "Good, I've found a way to shut you up." Then she turned and walked down the street.

"I'm glad you finally agree," Alec said once he caught up with her. Max rolled her eyes. "So what are you doing out at night on the streets in a neighborhood you haven't been to since you were recaptured?"

"Needed some fresh air," Max said dryly. Alec scoffed. "Oh shut up. I do need fresh air and you're kinda hoggin it. Care to leave a girl alone?"

"Possibly, but there's nothing on tv and I'm bored," Alec replied simply. "Can't I tag along?" He turned to her with a begging look on his face. Max bit back a grin.

"Fine, just don't talk too much," she complied. Alec feigned hurt. "Don't try it. I figure while I'm out here, I might as well see if I can figure out some info on my brother." Alec rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Another brother? We're not even sure if it is him. And why do you keep thinking of the other 09ers as family?" he asked. Max tensed.

"Didn't I already explain this? I don't feel like going through it again. But I will say that Krit actually is related to me, same traits, similar looks and whatnot," she replied.

They didn't say anything else for a while and the two continued down the street in a comfortable silence.

"Hey, remember that hotel party during our mission with Unit 6 a while ago?" Alec asked suddenly. Max nodded slowly. "Well, you never really explained why you got all freaked out." Max fidgeted nervously.

"Well...um...I saw an old...uh...friend, of mine..." she stammered. Alec frowned.

"Do you usually hide from friends?" he asked. Max winced.

"Well, he...um...it kinda didn't end well," she said.

"So he was your boyfriend?" Alec asked, surprising himself when he realized how that knowledge made him feel slightly sick. Max's head snapped to face him.

"No no no, we weren't like that," she said quickly. Alec unconsciously breathed a sigh of relief. "It's just...he was with us when we blew up the DNA lab. When I was shot...he held me and I was about to say..." she suddenly realized who she was talking to and what she was about to say. "You know what? It doesn't really matter. I was captured and he probably thinks I'm dead. And I can't leave Manticore so there's no point in dwelling over it." Alec looked at her with concern.

"You okay?" he asked softly. Max laughed softly and discreetly wiped her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said, smiling wryly. "Like you actually care." Alec smirked slightly.

"Hey, I asked didn't I?" he said jokingly. Max smirked back and they headed back to the hotel.

When they entered the lobby, they didn't notice a young blonde woman sitting a few chairs away. As soon as she recognized the brunette the woman rushed in front of her. "Max?" she asked tentatively. Max looked at her for a few seconds before realization dawned on her.

"_Syl?_" she questioned in disbelief. Syl nodded eagerly and the two siblings embraced in a tight hug. Alec cleared his throat. Max ignored him but Syl looked at him in awe.

"Ben?" she asked softly. Before Alec could protest, she hugged him as well. Max winced. Alec was too surprised to do anything.

"Uh, Syl? That's...that's not...that's not Ben," Max said and pried her sister off Alec. He frowned at Max's hesitation. Syl's face was full of confusion.

"But he looks just like him," she said, not quite getting it. Alec shifted uncomfortably.

"He's Ben's clone," Max explained. Syl frowned but seemed to accept it. "His name's Alec. He's in my unit at Manticore." Syl whipped around to face Max.

"You mean you're still there!?" she asked incredulously. Max nodded with her face devoid of any emotion. "Why? Why haven't you escaped? I thought you came back here to find Krit on your own. Why are you here then? You're not on a mission are you? You do know that Krit's missing right?"

"If she didn't she would now," Alec replied. Syl looked at him in confusion. "She does though. Special Ops's mission is to rescue the captured transgenic, which it turns out is probably her brother so it works out well...except for the him coming back to Manticore part." Syl inhaled sharply at his remark.

"You're going to bring him back to Manticore?" she asked. Max had a sudden interest in the lobby floor. "Why would you do something so heartless to your own brother?" Max's head shot up at that remark.

"You think it's going to be easy?" she spat angrily. "I don't even know if I'll be able to do it. I doubt Zack will too. If we don't we'll most likely be sent to Psy Ops. I haven't been there in a while but I have a feeling it hasn't changed. But it does depend on his condition. Manticore might be able to help him if he's hurt in anyway, which is more than I can say for any regular hospital. If he's at Manticore at least he'll be safe until we figure out a way to bring it down." Alec's eyes flashed at that but neither Max or Syl noticed. "So don't tell me I'm being heartless. I'd do or give up anything just for the knowledge that my family is safe. But I don't think I'll be getting that memo anytime soon." Syl seemed to be thinking as a beat passed.

"So how's Zack doing?" she asked suddenly. Max looked at her suspiciously. "If he's okay with being at Manticore then I want to help you get Krit back and then we'll see about him going back to mommy dearest. I'm too worried about him to think clearly right now." Alec raised his eyebrows at that but didn't say anything. Max nodded, understanding.

"Let's go alert big brother then," she said. Then headed to the elevator with Syl and Alec following.

"So you're Ben's clone, huh?" Syl asked Alec. He glanced at her and then nodded. "You're more quiet than him." Max gave a snort of laughter at that. Alec smirked.

"Spend a day with him and you'll find out how wrong you are," Max replied after Syl gave them a questioning look.

"You'll also find that I'm not a murdering psycho," Alec added. Syl's eyes widened.

"What?!" she asked incredulously. Max glared at Alec but he seemed to have no idea what was so wrong with what he just said.

"He's just joking," Max said lamely. Syl still seemed freaked out but didn't ask anything else. Max shot Alec a warning look.

"_What?" _he mouthed. Max rolled her eyes.

"_She doesn't know," _she mouthed back. Alec's brow furrowed in confusion. But before he could question her, the elevator doors opened and they headed towards Zack and Sean's room. Max barged in without knocking.

"Hey Zack! Guess who we ran into," she called out. Zack's head popped out from his room. His eyes widened when he saw Syl.

"Syl? What are you doing here?" he asked once she had released him from her hug.

"I've been trying to find Krit and I got word that Max was back in Seattle and I figured I could use her help since Krit is her actual brother and then I found out that you're here as well _and _you're on a mission for Manticore to rescue Krit. Not exactly sure how I feel about the whole Manticore thing but I just want to help get Krit back," Syl explained. Zack raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"Well isn't this a nice little reunion?" Alec said sarcastically. Zack and Max both glared at him. "Clearly I'm intruding so I'll just be off to bed while you guys do...whatever..." he said and turned to head out the door.

"Oh no you don't," Zack said. "Get the others here, we need to do some more research on where Krit might be. We have to find him as soon as possible. You can sleep later." Alec groaned but left to get the others anyway.

"I'm starting to get that he actually is different than Ben," Syl said.

Max was staring distractedly at the door that Alec had gone through. "Yeah," she said softly. "He really is."

**A/N-Hope you liked it. I was able to update sooner than I thought. Review please! ;o)**

**ellenemi-Thanks. I'll try, ;o)**

**babs08-I hope this was soon enough for you. I usually update a lot quicker but school's getting annoying... **

**Guest type person-They'll definitely get closer soon, but first they gotta get Krit back and Max is probably gonna meet up with OC, Sketchy and (oh drama) Logan. Hehe. **

**Kristibella-Thanks, I'll try to update at least once a week if not sooner, it mostly depends on school and if my muse stays with me. Keep reviewing! ;o)**

**daRkMaxG-Thanks, I always try to update whenever I get the chance...;o)**

**Dark Borg Drone-I'm not exactly sure what that means but thanks ;o)**


	11. Getting Closer

_**Reliving Manticore**_

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything that can be found on Dark Angel. The only things I own are some of the transgenics and the parts of the storyline that I make up. So don't sue!**

**Summary-Max was captured at the end of season 1 but in my story she wasn't shot in the heart and Zack didn't shoot himself, but he was captured as well. And Max never escaped or burned Manticore down. So basically this story is about Max being back at Manticore with missions, transgenics and all. M/L at first but it will become M/A.**

Chapter Eleven-Getting Closer

"My god could this get more boring?" Max sighed angrily.

"Sure," Alec replied as he scanned some information. "Put some classical music on and cook some pasta. That oughta make you pretty boring." Max bit back a smile.

"I just meant that it'd be better if we were actually out there trying to find Krit," she said, flipping through some folders.

"Maxie, we'll do that once we actually know where to look," Zack replied softly without looking up. Alec scowled when Max didn't respond.

"How come he can call you that?" he asked. Max didn't answer. "Maxie?" Nothing. She seemed to be thinking about something.

"Hey Max," Valerie nudged her. She snapped back to attention.

"What?" she asked, startled.

"Clone boy was talking to you," Syl explained. Alec rolled his eyes.

"What were you thinking about?" Kris asked. Max glanced at Alec.

"Nothing...really," she answered and then went back to researching. Alec raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

_Why does he have to look so much like Ben but act so differently? _Max wondered. _Although I welcome the change in not killing people and ripping out their teeth...Do the others even know he's gone? I haven't said anything...about...what happened...Crap. _Tears were filling her eyes so she quickly excused herself to the bathroom. But Alec still noticed.

Once inside the bathroom, Max turned the faucet on to cover her sobs. _All my fault, all my fault, all my fault,_ she berated herself.

"Ooh, I found something!" Evan shouted out. The others dropped everything to listen to him. "It says that some military cargo was brought into the harbor a few days ago. It was ordered not to be checked. And it looks like similar cargo was found in the same areas where the transgenic is estimated to have been." Syl's whole face lit up.

"Where's the harbor?" Zack asked.

"I'm guessing down by the water," Alec quipped. Zack glared at him. Alec just looked innocently back.

"Well it seems to be towards the edge of Seattle, near a junkyard and a few abandoned warehouses, and like Alec said, down by the water," Evan answered.

Max had heard all this and was quickly washing her face. _No more crying, _she told herself. _Gotta find Krit._

Alec knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey Max you alright in there?"

"I'm fine," Max snapped as she dried her face. "I'll be out in a second." Alec rolled his eyes at her answer but waited for her to come out. "So are we going to find Krit now?"

"Yup. Well, some of us are," Alec answered as they came back into the living room. "And it's just a little recon."

"Who's going?" Max asked.

"That'd be me, you, and Alec," Zack answered. Syl cleared her throat.

"Syl, you can't come. You don't have enough training," Zack said. Syl literally growled.

"Are you saying I'd be a liability?" she asked angrily. Zack winced.

"Not exactly..." he answered lamely. Syl narrowed her eyes.

"I'm coming," she declared. "I don't give a shit what you think. I love Krit and I am not gonna stand by and do nothing." Zack sighed and finally gave in.

"Same stubborn Syl," he said.

"Alright, let's get going," Max replied.

"Wait," Alec said. "Do we need anything?" Max just looked at him. "You know, ear piece and all that?" Realization dawned on her.

"Oh right," she said. Alec smirked.

"Still getting used to the idea aren't you Maxie?" he said. Max scowled at him.

"Shut up," she retorted. "And don't call me that." Alec rolled his eyes.

"Oh sure, snap at the clone but when big brother says it..." he muttered. Max tensed.

_Does he mean Ben? _A voice in her head wondered.

_Don't be stupid, how could he know that Ben called you that? _Another voice argued. Max sighed angrily. "Let's just get the hell out of here and focus on saving Krit," she growled before stalking out of the room. The others exchanged confused glances before following soon after.

_**The Harbor (Down by the Water...)**_

"See anything yet?" Max asked. She was crouching by an impounded truck. Alec was in front of her, surveying the area.

"Why yes Max, I see a building, a few crushed cars, the dirt, the sky, and oh look, a bird shit on Zack's foot," he smirked. Max rolled her eyes.

"Be serious Alec," she hissed. Alec sighed.

"Fine, I can't see anything," he replied. A beat passed.

"Did a bird really shit Zack's foot?" Max asked. Alec laughed softly.

"Would I lie to you?" he said over his shoulder before moving over to a better lookout spot. Max smiled and followed.

"It's not that funny," Zack's voice came on their ear pieces. They smirked at each other.

"I don't know Zack," Max replied. "Sounds pretty damn chuckle worthy to me."

"Have either of you found anything worth reporting?" Zack grumbled. Alec smirked at his attempt to change the subject.

"Not yet buddy. We'll keep looking though," he said. "Oh and Zack?"

"Yeah?" Zack asked tiredly.

"Don't go under anymore birds," Alec advised.

"Smart ass," Zack retorted, but Max noticed it sounded light-hearted.

"Now why didn't I think of that as your name?" she asked Alec. He smirked.

"Because as fine as my ass is, you just couldn't risk giving me such an affectionate name," he replied. Max laughed out loud.

"You wish, pretty boy," she said, still smiling. Alec winked at her.

"I know what your heart desires," he said in a false dramatic voice. Max hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"Smart-alec," she retorted.

"Don't I know it," Alec smirked.

"Are you guys done flirting yet?" Syl's voice cracked on their ear pieces. They glanced sheepishly at each other. "We got a transgenic to find. You can play 'flirt with the clone' later."

"We weren't flirting," Max hissed indignantly. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, just get back to doing recon," Syl replied.

"Alright, we have to get closer to the warehouses," Max said to Alec. He nodded his agreement and they blurred toward the closest one. The window was too high up for either to see through.

"Okay, you're gonna have to lift me," Max ordered. Alec arched an eyebrow. "What? I know I'm able to jump up but there's nothing to hold onto." Alec rolled his eyes.

"Not that. Why do I have to be the one to lift you?" he answered. Now it was Max's turn to raise her eyebrows.

"Do you see anyone else? 'Sides, I'm able to lift you but it's easier if you do it 'cause I'm still smaller and I'd actually recognize Krit if he was there," she argued. Alec sighed but got in position to hold her. "Should I put my feet on your shoulders or am I supposed to sit on you?" Alec laughed out loud.

"Which ever you feel most comfortable with, Maxie," he winked at her. She scoffed and decided to put her feet on his shoulders.

_I hope this is painful for him, _she thought bitterly as she peered through the window. She was concentrating so intently on the inside that when Zack's voice came on her ear piece she was so startled, she let out a squeak and toppled over, bringing Alec down on top of her. They lay there, a pile of tangled limbs, until what Zack had initially said finally sunk in. They had found the warehouse that Krit might be in. Max grunted and tried to sit up, but she found that slightly difficult with Alec still on top of her.

"Hey Alec, can you move or are you paralyzed?" she asked. Alec groaned in response and began to untangle himself.

"Max, Alec? Did you hear what I said?" Zack's urgent voice said. Max confirmed that they had.

"What warehouse is it?" Alec asked as he rolled off Max so that they were now laying side by side.

"11," Zack answered. "Get over here so we can figure out what we're gonna do."

"Fuck that," Syl's voice said angrily. "Let's just go get him now!"

"Syl, we can't just barge in, we need a plan," Zack explained. Syl huffed but didn't say anything else. "Hurry guys."

Alec stood up and dusted himself off. "You heard the man," he said as he offered his hand to Max. She took it and they headed over to Warehouse 11.

"So what's the verdict?" Max asked as they joined Zack and Syl.

"You guys do a quick scan of the warehouse and I'm gonna see if I can find some info in black and white," Zack answered. The others nodded and began studying the building.

They soon found that they couldn't get too close as it seemed the guards were making up for the lack of security in the other harbor areas.

"Dammit," Max cursed. The only way to get an actual look in the warehouse would be to take out some guards. As easy as that sounded, she didn't want to arouse suspicion. Alec and Syl seemed to be thinking the same thing as they soon joined her at their meeting point.

"Guess we're gonna have to wait 'til tomorrow night to break in," Syl said. Max and Alec nodded in agreement.

"Hey Zack, you found any useful info yet?" Syl asked.

"Yeah, I'm on my way back," Zack's voice answered. "Some blueprints of the warehouse and some other papers."

Once Zack returned, the four transgenics headed back to the hotel.

"So how was it?" Valerie asked as soon as they entered the room.

"Think we found where they're keeping him. We'll probably go in tomorrow night," Zack answered.

"Where are the others?" Max asked. Kris shrugged.

"Went to bed, I guess. They were pretty tired. 48 hours with no sleep will do that to you. Transgenic or not," she said. Syl struggled to stifle a yawn. Zack noticed this.

"Alright, we'll get back to work in the morning. Get some rest," he ordered. Syl was about to argue but she was interrupted by another yawn.

"I need a place to sleep though, I'm not technically checked into the hotel," she said.

"You can use my bed," Max offered. "I'm not that sleepy. Shark DNA." Syl nodded, understanding. They said goodnight to the males before going to their own rooms.

Soon Max was the only one left awake. She sat on the couch with the tv on mute. She grew restless almost instantaneously. "Screw this," she muttered as she grabbed her coat and headed out the door. She bumped into someone on her way to the elevator.

"That shark DNA must be a real bitch to deal with," Alec said. Once Max recovered from her shock she simply nodded.

"That's my reason for being up," she said. "What's your excuse?" Alec shrugged.

"I was gonna get some fresh air. Care to join me?" he asked. Max smirked.

"Sure, that's what I was gonna do anyways," she replied and moved ahead of him to enter the elevator. Alec smiled and followed her.

"Where do you wanna go?" he asked once they were outside. Max considered her options.

_Might as well get this over with, they probably won't even be there this late, _she thought. "How do you feel about _Crash?" _she asked aloud.

_**Crash...**_

"A beer for milady," Alec said as he handed Max her drink. She smiled and thanked him. "So how'd you know about this place?"

"I used to come here pretty much every night after work," Max answered. Alec frowned.

"What was it that you did again?" he asked.

"Delivering packages for Jam Pony," she said before taking a sip of her beer. Alec smirked. "It wasn't as bad as it sounds. I had some great friends working with me." Alec nodded in understanding.

"Have you seen them yet?" he wondered. Max decided to play dumb, not really wanting to answer that question.

"Seen who?" she asked. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Don't do that, you know who I'm talking about. Your little friends that you seem to miss so dearly," he said. Max narrowed her eyes.

"Why do you care?" she replied angrily.

"Just making conversation, Max. You should try it some time," Alec retorted.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Max said stubbornly. Alec scoffed.

"Sure you don't. Hasn't anyone ever told you that the whole secretive thing can be a real pain in the ass?" he asked.

"Oh, please. You're one to talk," Max argued.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alec asked. Max rolled her eyes.

"You've been at Manticore for what, like, 23 years?" she waited for Alec's confirmation before continuing. "Well I've known you for about a year and you've got a pretty good idea of what my life was like after 09. But here's the knee slapper, I don't think I know a single thing about yours, except the whole Psy Ops thing after the escape." Alec suddenly found his drink to be very interesting. "So come on Alec. You wanna play the secret game? I'm up for it, as long as you stop being such a damn hypocrite." Alec didn't look at her. "What? Come on Alec. Spill. What were your teen years like? What missions were you sent on? How many people have you killed?" She knew she was probably crossing the line but she didn't care. She wasn't wrong. Alec's eyes snapped up to her's to match her glare.

"Why the hell do you want to know so much? You think I've kept a count of all the lives I've ruined? Well sorry to disappoint, Maxie, I'm not as much of a monster that you seem to think I am," he growled.

"Who said anything about being a monster?" Max argued. "I'm just sick of you hiding your past while you try to pry into mine! Now tell me Alec. What the fuck happened to you to make you so freakin closed up?"

"I screwed up a mission alright?" Alec snapped. "I was on a solo mission and I royally fucked it up. Resulted in a trip to Psy Ops for a few months. I had to work my ass off to be able to join another unit." Max just looked at him. "That's my secret. You happy now?" he finished off his drink and got up to leave. Max stood up and put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"There's more," it was more of a statement than a question. Alec gulped and averted his eyes. "Alec, please tell me," her voice had lost all its anger. In its place was a softness that Alec rarely heard directed at him. He didn't move but Max guided him back to his seat and sat down next to him. "Please?" A beat passed as Alec just studied his hands.

"Rachel," he whispered. If it weren't for Max's enhanced hearing she probably wouldn't have heard it. "Her name was Rachel. She was the daughter of my target. Robert Berrisford. He was the CEO of Mercidyne, one of Manticore's subcontractors at the time. I don't know if they still are. Manticore got a stick up their ass about the possibility of Berrisford asking 'unnecessary' questions about their work. My mission was to figure out how much he knew. If he knew too much, I was authorized to terminate. My cover was a piano teacher for Rachel. We got...um...close," as he said this, his hands started to shake. Max gently placed her hand over them. He raised his head to look at her. Tears were shining in his eyes. "He did know too much, Max. I was ordered to take out both him and Rachel. I tried to get out of hurting Rachel without being too obvious but they didn't listen. I set up the bomb and everything. But I couldn't do it. And when I tried to tell Rachel...she...slapped me...and ran out to her dad. I guess I had shown lack of reliability because some Manticore people blew the car up before I could reach Rachel again...she...died," Alec's voice finally cracked. "I killed her Max! She's dead because of me!" Max's eyes were full of concern as she let go of his hands to embrace him in a comforting hug.

"It's not your fault, Alec," she said firmly when she pulled back to look into his eyes. A few tears had fallen. He opened his mouth to argue but Max put a finger to his lips. "No. You tried to tell her the truth. It is _not _your fault that she didn't believe you. You never meant to hurt her and _that's _what matters. It's not your fault you were created in a lab and trained to be a 'super soldier'. Not everyone can understand that. You are _not_ a monster and you cannot blame yourself for her death." Alec was still uncertain but he managed to smile through his tears.

"Guess I'm more like Ben than you thought, huh?" he said as Max hugged him again. As soon as he said it he knew it was a mistake. Max shot out of his reach and stared at him in shock.

"Don't. Ever. Say. That," she said through gritted teeth. Alec gulped. "You may look like him but you are nothing like what he turned into. And that wasn't his fault either. Manticore did it to both of you. But while you managed to stay sane, Ben started reliving old Manticore training. I'm sure you already know what I'm talking about so I won't go into details."

Alec sighed. "I'm sorry, Max," he said. Max looked at him curiously. "For having you listen to my sob story and then bringing up Ben. I should've remembered you don't like to talk about him since he's insane." Max looked at the ground.

"First of all, it was me who asked you to bring up your mission. And second...just a correction..." she looked at him. "Not 'is', was." Alec looked at her in confusion. "_Was_ insane," she elaborated. His look didn't falter. "He's dead." Alec's eyes widened in shock and his mouth fell open slightly. "I...I thought you knew."

"No...I...didn't. How? When?" Alec stuttered. Max lost all emotion in her face.

"A few months before I was recaptured. As for the how..." she trailed off. Alec frowned.

"Max?" he asked tentatively. When she looked back at him, tears were running down her cheeks. He quickly moved over to her and hugged her tightly.

"I killed him," she said bluntly through her sobs. Alec froze. "He asked me to, so I did. We were in the woods and Manticore was closing in on us. And I ran. I saved myself and just left his body there for them to take away."

Alec kissed the top of her hair as they continued their embrace. Max's sobs subsided after a while but neither moved. Alec risked a look at the clock and realized it was about time they headed back to the hotel. "Max?" he pulled away slightly to look at her.

"Yeah?" she asked tentatively.

"It's about 2 o'clock, we should be getting back," Alec said as he rose from his seat. Max sighed and followed suit. Neither said another word until they reached their rooms.

"Thank you," they said at the same time. Both smiled.

"Please don't tell anyone about Ben yet, I need to find my own way. But I think telling you helped me deal with it a little better," Max said sincerely. Alec nodded.

"And thanks for listening to my Berrisford...thing..." he said. Max smiled.

"Anytime," she replied and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Alec." Then she went into her room, leaving a surprised transgenic in the hallway. He didn't move for a few minutes.

"Wow," he said as he realized something and finally went to bed.

**A/N-Hehe. I wonder what that something is...;o) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took a while to write 'cause I had to figure out a believable way for them to fess up about the Rachel thing and Ben story as a way to bring them closer. Hope it worked, review and let me know ;o)**

**Dark Borg Drone-Oh so that's what it means...hehe, thanks. Cool language by the way ;o)**

**Kristibella-Sorry but I don't think I can be much help in explaining it...it kinda just came naturally, I guess if you _really _wanted to work it through it would probably become less confusing, but I'm no expert ;o)**

**Guest type person-And you predicted correctly. It definitely would get annoying after a while but once they learn the truth about Ben they'll stop confusing Alec with him.**

**alexceasar-I definitely plan to bring OC and the others in. I haven't quite figured out the right way to do it though. **

**lakergirl08-Their feelings kind of took a big jump in this chapter but it'll probably still be a while (sorry!). In the next chapter there will be more of Krit/Syl's relationship and the decision to whether or not bring them back to Manticore.**

**kill bill rocks-Twinkily soundslike a very interesting/crazy person...I'm glad you like the story, I try my best ;o)**


	12. Visiting Old Friends

_**Reliving Manticore**_

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything that can be found on Dark Angel. The only things I own are some of the transgenics and the parts of the storyline that I make up. So don't sue!**

**Summary-Max was captured at the end of season 1 but in my story she wasn't shot in the heart and Zack didn't shoot himself, but he was captured as well. And Max never escaped or burned Manticore down. So basically this story is about Max being back at Manticore with missions, transgenics and all. M/L at first but it will become M/A.**

**A/N-Happy Thanksgiving!**

Chapter Twelve-Visiting Old Friends

"So it's definitely tonight?" Sean asked. Zack nodded his head.

"Yep, we're going in full force," he said.

"What are we supposed to do for the next 8 hours then?" Jessica wondered.

"Just make sure you know what we're gonna be doing and then prepare yourself in any way you want. Just be back here before it's time to leave," Zack answered. Max stood up to go. "Where are you going?" She turned to look at Zack.

"Preparing," she answered simply. Alec raised an eyebrow. "I do that best outside of a hotel room." He continued looking at her. "Are you gonna come or just stare at the door after I leave?" He got up then and followed her out. The others exchanged amused glances.

"Guess they're 'getting along' nicely," Evan commented. Zack shot him a glare. "What?"

"Ease off him Zack," Syl sighed. "Max can take care of herself."

_**Outside the Hotel...**_

"So where do you usually go to prepare?" Alec asked as he and Max walked down the streets from the hotel. Max rolled her eyes.

"Please, I only said that so I could get out of there. The tension was getting to me," she answered. "I don't know if you noticed but I'm not exactly the most patient person in the world." Alec scoffed.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't," he replied. "So again I ask, where we going?" Max shrugged.

"Let's just see where our feet take us," she said. Alec smirked.

"Yeah sure. But just so you know, my feet are following yours," he replied. Max just smiled.

_He can be so cute, _she thought absently. _Whoa, that's a new revelation. _A few minutes passed as they continued walking. The neighborhood that they were in began to look frighteningly familiar. _Wait a minute, _she stopped at looked up at the building that she knew so well. _Guess my feet decided to take me down memory lane. _"Hey Alec?" she asked aloud.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"I have to go somewhere alone for a little bit, can you tell the others I'll be back later?" she noticed something in his eyes that looked like disappointment, but it vanished quickly.

"Sure thing Maxie, see ya later," he replied and then headed back to the hotel. Max waited until he was out of sight before entering the building. Her hands were shaking slightly as she went up the elevator.

_It's okay, _she told herself. _You don't have to be such a wimp. _The elevator reached her old floor. _Just go to the door and knock. It won't be that hard, right?_ She was at her old apartment. _Here goes nothing..._She raised her hand to knock and took a deep breath.

"Hold on!" a familiar voice called behind the door. Max fidgeted with her hands.

_Deep breath. In. Out. In. Out..._She found herself looking into big brown eyes and the disbelieving look of Original Cindy.

"Max?" she asked, shocked. Max smiled warily.

"Surprise?" she said weakly. OC's face broke out into a relieved yet broad grin as she flung herself into Max's arms. They hugged each other tightly.

"Thank god, you're alive," she said breathlessly after they pulled apart.

"Please, I lived in that place for 9 years, another year couldn't do that much harm," Max grinned.

"Boo, we was so worried about you. OC didn't wanna give up hope but you just never showed up," she had a few tears in her eyes. Max's grin faltered slightly.

"It's alright now, I'm used to it. I'm still live and kicking. You don't have to worry about me," she said comfortingly. OC's brow furrowed.

"Hold up," she replied, confused. "What do ya mean ya 'used to it'?" Max glanced away. "Boo, are you telling me you're still there?" Max nodded slowly. OC's eyes widened.

"It's okay though," Max said quickly. OC just stared her, not convinced. "Zack's there with me. And I've made some great friends. I couldn't just...leave...them." OC led her into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"OCcan understandthat part, Boo. But what I don't get is why didn't you just leave _with _them," she asked. Max shook her head quickly.

"They wouldn't do that to the other transgenics. When my unit escaped in 09, they got the backlash from it. They wouldn't want to have the same thing happen again. So until I figure out a way, we're all stuck there," she explained sadly. OC's brow furrowed again.

"Speakin' o' which, why ain't you there now?" she asked.

"Krit was captured after we blew up the DNA lab. I'm in Special Ops and our mission is to rescue him," Max explained.

"Does that mean ya gonna bring him back to Manticore kicking and screaming?" OC asked in surprise. Max shrugged.

"I don't know what we're gonna do. But if we don't bring him back, we'll probably get sent to Psy Ops. And trust me, that would not be a good thing," Max replied sadly. OC nodded.

"Guess ya stuck between a rock and a hard place," she sighed. Max smiled weakly. "Have you seen Logan yet?" Max's eyes shot up to meet hers.

"Um...no..." she stammered. OC frowned.

"Ain't you supposed to be in love with the man?" she asked. Max blushed.

"Um...I don't really...know...anymore," she muttered. A knowing smile played on OC's lips.

"Boo, did ya meet someone else?" she wondered. Max laughed out loud.

"Not exactly," she answered. OC raised an eyebrow. "I just don't know what I'm supposed to say to Logan, if I see him again."

"What do ya mean 'if'?" OC asked. Max shrugged helplessly.

"How's the rest of the gang?" she needed to change the subject. OC sighed but went along with it, there would hopefully be time later.

"They aiight," she answered. "Herbal moved away, though. And I haven't really heard from Kendra since she moved in with her cop boyfriend. Sketchy's the same ol' drunken foo," she laughed softly. Max smiled sadly.

"I wish I could've said goodbye to Herbal...Why'd he move?" she asked. OC shrugged.

"Something to do wit his woman, didn't quite get it but he seemed happy so OC didn't question him," she said.

"And you, how have you been?" Max asked sincerely. OC looked at her sadly.

"I missed ya like hell, but I managed to get by. I'm just glad ya here now," she suddenly realized something. "You have to go back soon don't you?" Max nodded.

"Once we rescue Krit, it's back to good ol' Manticore," she confirmed.

"What was it like?" OC asked. Max looked at her, confused. "Being back there."

"Do you really want to know?" Max asked warily. OC nodded. Max sighed heavily, but she told her everything that had happened in the past year.

"Damn," OC said simply when Max had finished. "No wonder you haven't seen Logan yet. Sounds to me like ya might be getting the hots for Alec." Max looked horrified. _Here we go again, _OC thought, amused. _She's gonna be saying 'We aren't like that' for the rest of her life..._She wasn't wrong.

"We aren't like that," Max said indignantly. OC bit back a grin.

"Sure Boo, whateva you say," she replied airily. Max scowled. "When do you have to head back to the hotel?"

"2 hours probably, or whenever the sun sets," Max answered. She took a sip of her coffee. "Anything else you wanna know?" OC smiled.

"Not really, but would ya wanna come down to Jam Pony for a lil' visit?" she asked hopefully. Max grinned.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind seeing Sketch and good ol' pain in the ass Normal. Let's go," she agreed. OC put on her coat and they headed to Jam Pony.

_**Back at the Hotel...**_

"Do you know where she was going?" Zack asked Alec for the millionth time.

"No," Alec answered impatiently. "We were by some old building and then she suddenly stopped walking and told me to come back here. I didn't know she'd be this long so stop bugging me." Zack glared at him.

"Wait," Syl interrupted. "You didn't say anything about the old building before. What did it look like?" Both Alec and Zack looked confused.

"Why does it matter?" Alec asked. Syl sighed impatiently.

"Because she might have walked straight over to either her old home or her boyfriend's house." Alec's eyes widened.

"What boyfriend?" he asked, shocked. Zack rolled his eyes.

"Logan Cale would be the best guess. But if the building was old then she didn't go to his place. It was probably Original Cindy's," he replied. Alec's brow furrowed.

"Max said her and this Logan guy weren't together," he said. Zack rolled his eyes again.

"That's what she always says. Hopefully that time she meant it but you never really know with her," he explained irritably.

"So if she's with OC, it isn't surprising that she's not back yet, right? 'Cause she mentioned that she was like a sister to her," Alec questioned. Both Syl and Zack nodded.

"Do you know your way back to the building?" Zack asked. Alec nodded. "'Kay, go back there and get her, 'cause we should probably get going. The sooner we get Krit back the better."

"What if she isn't ready to leave yet? She hasn't seen OC in a year. I don't think a few hours are gonna make up for that," Syl commented. Zack sighed.

"Fine, just go check up on her then," he replied. Alec nodded and left.

"Did you know she was gonna visit her old friends?" Syl asked. Zack shook his head.

"I was kinda hoping she'd wait 'til we actually _escaped _from Manticore. But I guess that's not gonna happen. She doesn't want to leave any transgenic behind. It'll take a hell of a plan to pull it off..."

_**Outside the Hotel...**_

_So we were here...and then here...Ah, this is it, _Alec contemplated his surroundings. _Wow, hard to believe she would live here. If that Logan guy is as rich as Zack and Syl made him sound why didn't she stay with him? Guess he wasn't as special as they thought..._His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Max's voice.

"Are you sure they won't be too freaked to see me?" he heard her say. He was surprised to hear nervousness in her voice.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Boo. They'll be just as glad as me to have you back," another woman said.

_I'm guessing this is OC, _Alec thought. _Didn't Max tell her she's not technically back?_

"I can only stay for an hour though. I bet Normal won't exactly be thrilled to see me," Max said. OC laughed.

"Boo, Normal is neva happy to see anyone. Less they a Republican or have the ability to throw 20 dolla bills around," she joked. Max smiled.

"So I say again, he ain't gonna be thrilled," she replied. OC shrugged.

"Ya neva know, Boo. I know Sketchy'll be happy as a kid on Christmas mornin," she said.

"I really hope so," Max sighed. She linked her arm through OC's as they continued walking.

_Who's Sketchy and Normal? _Alec wondered as he followed them. _Doesn't look like Max is ready to come back to the hotel so I might as well see how her little field trip turns out..._

_**Jam Pony...**_

"Ya ready Boo?" OC asked as they stood in front of the entrance. Max nodded smiling.

"Let's get this bitch over with," she joked. OC grinned as they went inside. She was standing in front of Max so anyone who glanced over wouldn't notice herright away.

Max soon heard a voice she had almost missed while she was at Manticore.

"Bip bip people! This little packages won't deliver themselves! What do you think I pay you people for?" Normal's voice rang out. Max smirked.

_Key word, **almost**,_ _missed, _she thought to herself.

"Well look who finally decided to join us. What could you possibly have been doing to cause your late arrival?" Normal asked OC.

"Original Cindy was catching up wit an old friend," she answered. "Don't know why ya got a stick up ya ass about it. I rarely come in late, so lay off." Normal rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Hot run, Morningside and Everclear," he replied and tossed her a package.

"My my Normal, you haven't changed a wink have ya?" Max made her presence known. Normal turned to look at her.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here," he said. Max smirked.

"What can I say, Normal? Rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated," she replied. Normal rolled his eyes.

"Don't be expecting your job back missy-miss, 'cause I've heard some lame excuses for missing work..." he began but Max interrupted him.

"Cool it, Normal. I'm not here for a job. Just came to visit," she explained.

"Fine, you have 5 minutes," he replied. Max rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Normal, I'll take long as I want. Oh, and OC's on break right now," she retorted as she gave him back the package he'd tossed OC.

"It's like she never left," Normal muttered as he walked away.

"MAX?!" a loud voice called out. Max turned around to see Sketchy jogging over to her.

"Hey Sketch," she greeted him with a hug. He pulled back to look at her, his face was full of surprise and confusion.

"Where have you been? It's been a year and suddenly you're here, looking very healthy for someone who was rumored to be dead," he said. Max laughed.

"Well, I sort of had a...family emergency. It was a lot to deal with. Sorry I didn't call or anything," she said. Sketchy nodded.

"So what happened?" he asked. Max bit her lip. Luckily OC spoke up.

"She just said it was lot to deal with, she probably ain't ready to talk 'bout it yet," she said. "Are you on a break?" Sketchy nodded. "Then let's go get something to eat. Max has about an hour before she has to leave again." Sketchy's face fell.

"What do you mean? Where are you going?" he asked. Max winced. It was times like these when she wished she had already told Sketchy about Manticore.

"Well, I got another job outside of Seattle...while I was dealing with the...uh...family emergency. So I had to move...but I figured it was about time I came to visit..." she explained lamely. Sketchy still looked sad.

"Will you still visit after you go back?" he asked. Max nodded quickly.

"Any chance I get," she replied smiling. Sketchy finally nodded his understanding and the three of them headed out of Jam Pony.

_**An hour later, back at Jam Pony...**_

"Well, at least try to write or something this time," Sketchy said as he hugged Max goodbye. She smiled sadlly. She knew that was close to impossible but she agreed to anyways.

"I'll try my best and I promise I'll visit whenever I can," she said as she pulled away. Sketchy nodded and stepped aside so OC could say her goodbye.

"Next time ya visit, I hope it's cause you're free from Manticore," she whispered to Max as they hugged.

"Me too," Max whispered back. "Get over here Sketch." Sketchy smiled broadly as he joined their group hug. When they finally pulled apart, all three had tears in their eyes.

"Write and visit," Sketchy reminded her again. Max nodded.

"Hope ya figure out the whole family thing soon, Boo," OC added, emphasizing 'family'. Max smiled sadly.

"Bye guys," she waved as OC and Sketchy reentered Jam Pony. She turned and walked away as her tears finally fell.

"Max?" she heard Alec say tentatively. She hastily wiped at her tears.

"What, Alec?" she asked, angry that she wasn't alone.

"Zack sent me to um...tell you that we're going to rescue Krit in about a half hour. The sun's started to set," he explained as he fell in step with her. "Are you alright?" Max hesitated but she began to sob again.

"No, I'm not," she cried. "It's been a whole freakin year since I've seen my friends and I only got to spend a few hours with them and now I have to finish the mission and then it's back to fuckin Manticore. I don't even know when I'll see them again. What the hell am I supposed to do, Alec?"He gathered her in his arms.

"You're asking the wrong person, Max," he said softly. "I'm sure you'll see them sooner than you think, though." Max looked up at him.

"How do you know?" she asked shakily. Alec sighed.

"I don't, but you just gotta hope that you will," he answered. Max sighed and leaned into his embrace.

"You better be right," she said softly. "Or I'll kick your ass." Alec laughed softly.

"And you have my permission," he said. Max smiled slightly and pulled away.

"Good," she replied as they continued to walk to the hotel. "Let's go get my brother then."

**A/N-Yay. Another chapter done. Hope youliked it. It's probably obvious that the next chapter will include saving Krit and going back to Manticore. Review please!**

**Dark Borg Drone-Thanks again. ;o)**

**willow98002-Thanks. The next chapter will probably be up in a few days, I've already started writing it. I brought OC, Sketchy, and Normal into this chapter but I haven't figured out a way to bring Logan back into the story...Some of you probably aren't looking forward to that but I need to bring the M/L relationship to an end ;o)**

**Guest type person-Thanks. It'll be a while before the others find out though...I think...I haven't really figured it out yet. There'll be a few hints about what Alec realized in the next few chapters before he actually says it out loud...hehe. **

**lakergirl08-Thanks ;o) The decision to whether or not bring Syl and Krit back to Manticore will be made in the next chapter or the one after...**


	13. Family in Need

_**Reliving Manticore**_

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything that can be found on Dark Angel. The only things I own are some of the transgenics and the parts of the storyline that I make up. So don't sue!**

**Summary-Max was captured at the end of season 1 but in my story she wasn't shot in the heart and Zack didn't shoot himself, but he was captured as well. And Max never escaped or burned Manticore down. So basically this story is about Max being back at Manticore with missions, transgenics and all. M/L at first but it will become M/A.**

Chapter Thirteen-Family in Need

"Can we please go now?" Syl whined as she shifted from foot to foot. Zack groaned.

"In a minute, Syl. Stop acting like a child," he replied impatiently. Syl glared at him, but before she could speak, Alec interrupted.

"Syl, Krit won't be any less tied up if we leave a minute later or now, so stop whining. And Zack, she's just worried about him. What'd you expect? Girlfriends always worry about their boyfriends," he tried to play peace-keeper but he only got two glares in return and Zack choked on his own saliva.

"Wha-wha?" he stuttered. Max would have laughed at his bulging eyes if the situation wasn't so delicate.

"You didn't know?" she asked innocently. He turned to stare at her.

"But...brother...si-sister," he pointed at Syl. She arched an eyebrow.

"Not blood, bro," she replied. "Doesn't count." Alec smirked and patted Zack's back.

"Lighten up buddy. There'll be plenty of time for freak out later," he said. Zack's expression didn't falter. Syl sighed.

"Come on, big brother," she slipped her arm into his and half dragged him out the door. "Some action will do you good." Alec was about to follow with the others when he felt a sharp slap upside his head.

"Ow!" he cried out. He turned and found himself looking down at a pissed off Max. "What was that for?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Are you so dense that you don't even realize what you did?" she asked incredulously. Alec narrowed his eyes.

"Apparently so. Mind explaining it to me?" he folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the doorframe.

"I don't know how you knew about the Syl-Krit thing, she only told me earlier today, but that's not the point," Max began. "How could you be so stupid and tell Zack that? I thought you realized how protective of us he is. How could you not know he would react like that?" Alec rolled his eyes.

"How was I supposed to know big brother didn't know? Why does it matter to you so much anyway? It's not like you have fuzzy feelings for any of your siblings," he retorted. Max scoffed loudly but her cheeks flushed slightly.

_Not _exactly _a sibling..._she thought. "Just forget about it then," she said aloud and stalked out the door. Alec sighed heavily.

_Why do I always fall for the confusing ones? _He berated himself.

_**The Harbor...**_

"Do you think they're gonna come back with us?" Kris asked Evan as they awaited Zack's signal. Evan shrugged.

"I don't really know them that well to say," he replied. "I'd probably be surprised no matter what decision they make." Kris nodded her agreement.

* * *

"I hope this Krit person is okay," Jessica thought aloud. Sean and Valerie glanced at her.

"If he isn't, he will be," Valerie replied confidently. "He obviously means a lot to Zack, Max, and that blonde chick."

"Syl," Sean supplied. Valerie smirked at him. "What?" Jessica giggled.

"Sean's smitten," she grinned. Valerie laughed but Sean flushed a deep red.

"Am not," he retorted lamely.

* * *

"Aren't they supposed to remember to turn their ear pieces off if they're gonna be talking about stuff like that?" Zack asked angrily. Syl laughed uneasily.

"Special Ops are allowed to make mistakes..." she muttered. Zack suddenly grinned.

"Guess Sean's been hiding something from us," he teased. Syl blushed slightly.

"Well it's too late for him isn't it?" she smirked. Zack rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. 'Krit and Syl Forever'," he mocked.

"That's the spirit!" Alec's voice suddenly came on their ear pieces.

"Is big brother Zack really accepting their relationship so soon?" Max's voice added, faux-surprised. Syl laughed while Zack rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Can we bust in yet?" Alec asked. Max smirked.

"Gettin' antsy are we?" she teased. Alec nodded. "Don't worry pretty boy, we'll be in soon. Kicking ass and everything." Alec smiled but didn't say anything. Max glanced at him. "What?" she asked uneasily.

"You called me pretty," he said in a sugary sweet tone. Max tried to hide her laugh but she failed miserably.

"Showtime," she whispered as Zack gave the signal. Both their grins disappeared as they entered soldier-mode. "1, 2, go!" They blurred to the warehouse entrance. The guards were caught by surprise and were about to grab their guns but were dropped instantly by a swift blow to their heads.

"That was easy," Sean smiled as he came up next to Max and Alec.

"There's more inside and coming," Max pointed out. "You, Valerie, and Jessica go first. Evan and Kris will follow in a minute. We've got your back." Sean mock saluted and cautiously entered the warehouse.

"As great as that was, I think our fun just went down the toilet," Alec said, eyeing something over Max's shoulder. She whipped around just in time to dodge a bullet.

"Fuck," she cursed. "I hate being shot at." Alec rolled his eyes and dragged her behind another crushed car. "Oh great, we're much safer here," she said sarcastically.

"You're a real bitch in the field aren't you?" Alec joked. She smirked.

"Better than being a pansy," she retorted. Alec smiled back. "Can we go kick some ass now?" Without waiting for an answer, she blurred towards the oncoming guards. She dropped five within seconds.

"Where are Zack and Syl?" Alec called out as he fended off his own group of guards. Max pummeled one before answering.

"They're going around through the back," she said.

"Judo chop!" Alec cried out as he karate chopped a guard. Max stared at him incredulously. He grinned broadly.

"I've always wanted to say that," he explained happily before using a roundhouse kick to drop another guard. Max couldn't help laughing.

* * *

"Did all the guards just flock to the front?" Syl asked curiously as she and Zack snuck in to the warehouse. Zack shrugged.

"Looks like it. Be alert anyways," he replied. Syl nodded.

"This place is a lot bigger than it looked from outside," she commented. Zack smirked.

"All the better to hide a transgenic with, my dear," he muttered. Syl smiled.

"You guys okay?" she asked the other transgenics through her ear piece. She received a chorus of 'yes' before she was convinced.

A few minutes passed before they came to the middle of the warehouse. Boxes lined the walls and cages littered the floor.

"Damn," Zack breathed. Syl's eyes were glued on one particular cagethat was up the stairs.The others were ripping boxes open and searching the insides, not realizing Syl running up the steps.

"Would they really stick a transgenic in a box?" Kris asked Max as they continued looking. Max bit her lip and shrugged.

Alec noticed her reaction and answered, "Some people are just idiotic that way." Max smiled weakly and looked up at the second floor, noticing Syl opening a cage. Then she saw who was in it. Without another word, she blurred up the stairs. Alec stared confused at the spot she had just been. "Well, that's interesting..."

* * *

"Krit?" Syl asked weakly. The transgenic in the cage had long shaggy brown hair and ragged clothes. But it was undeniable, it was Krit. He raised his head to look up at her.

"Shyl? Isshat oo?" his voice was definitely different.

"There's something gagging his mouth," Max's voice startled them both. Syl continued staring at Krit before Max finally ripped the cage open and untied him.

"What's going on?" he asked groggily. Syl had tears in her eyes.

"We're helping you," she said softly as she and Max carried him down the steps.

"One very injured brother coming up," Max muttered. Syl shot her a look but she ignored it. "Hey Zack! Alec! Little help here!" she called as they reached the bottom. Zack blurred to her side and lifted Krit into his arms.

"Jesus," he breathed as he took in Krit's battered body. "We gotta get him back to hotel _now_." Syl nodded instantly. Alec and Max were staring at the warehouse entrance.

"There might be a slight problem in that plan," Alec commented. Max nodded and went into her fighting stance. Zack followed their gaze and saw about 30 men decked out in military garb. "I don't think these are the regular guards."

Zack growled. "Shit. Why'd they have to come _now_?" he sighed angrily before setting Krit down. He turned to Valerie and Jessica. "Make sure they don't get to him." They nodded and stood defensively around Krit.

"No way in hell are they getting my brother again," Max hissed. "Can we help you?" she called out to the men. They said nothing but continued to aim their guns at the transgenics. Max scowled.

"They aren't going to talk to transgenic filth," an angry voice called back. Zack clenched his fists as he looked at the man that had spoken.

"And yet you will?" he replied through gritted teeth. The man smiled, but it didn't reach his cold blue eyes. It came off eery, only a slash in his face. Max felt an involuntary shiver run down her spine.

"It won't matter in a few moments, will it?" the man sneered. Max narrowed her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she growled but she felt her heartbeat speed up. The man continued to smile.

"This," he replied coldly and raised his gun. He aimed at Max and before she could react, Alec shoved her out of they way. This was when all hell broke loose. The other transgenics attacked without a second thought and the military men opened fire. Alec was still on top of Max and they both struggled to get up. The broken box that covered them wasn't helping any.

"Goddamn piece of..." Max growled as she finally got her leg loose and kicked the box. It flew across the room and knocked down a few men. Alec smirked humorlessly.

"Well that worked out nicely," he quipped before joining the others.

"Valerie! Jessica!" Zack called as he fended off some men, all guns abandoned. "Get Krit outta here!" They nodded and proceeded to pick up the injured transgenic.

Max fought each soldier that was in her way angrily, gettingincreasingly eager to reach the man that had shot at her. _Roundhouse kick, punch, block, pummel, flip, block, left hook, block, flip. _She began to blur in her hurry to dispose of the men. The other transgenics were doing the same. Valerie and Jessica were only a few feet from the exit when a shot rang out. Time seemed to slow down as Max whirled around, searching for the shooter and the victim. Her eyes fell on the man with cold eyes, his gun still raised. Max followed the aim in time to see Jessica stumble. She stood in shock.

"No!" someone screamed. It took Max a moment to realize it had been her. She found herself running towards Jessica.

"Max!" she heard Alec call. She glanced over her shoulder in time to see the man aim his gun at her. She ducked and rolled out of the way. Then she switched her direction and blurred to the man's side. He didn't show any sign of surprise and Max hit him with a powerful right hook. He barely flinched.

"What the..." she began, but was interrupted by his fist connecting with her face.

"Surprised?" he says, the so-called smile back on his face. "You think you and your little Manticore progeny are special?" Max scowled and proceeded to kick him several times. He grabbed her foot and flipped her over. "Transgenic scum. You think those geeks with their chemistry sets and their gene banks and their greasy little paws are the future?"

"You think you can do better?" Max growled as they start to circle each other. He smirks again.

"You have no idea what you're up against," he replied and then kicked her to the ground. She flipped back up and kicked him in the stomach.

"Beginning to get an idea," she retorted as she elbowed his face. Still smirking, he kicked her side and she stumbled back. A beat passed as he brandished his gun again. Max barely had time to react as he aimed at Alec, who was still fighting off some men. She managed to tackle him and the bullet only grazed Alec's arm. He threw Max off him and kicked her side as she lay on the ground. She grunted as each blow landed.

"Say goodnight filth," the man growled as he aimed his gun at her head. Max scrunched her eyes closed as she waited for it to come. He began to pull the trigger but suddenly found himself thrown across the room.

"Go to hell," Zack growled. His left arm was broken but his right was just a little bloodied. He turned and helped Max up. She leaned against him and stared at the unconscious body of their mystery attacker. "Tie him up." Sean and Evan found some rope and followed Zack's orders.

"Does he have any identification?" Kris asked. Sean dug in the man's pockets. He pulled out a wallet.

"Ames White," he replied softly. He looked over at Valerie. She was huddled over Jessica's body, sobbing.

"He shot her," Max stated, her voice devoid of emotion but her eyes were wide and filled with tears. "The son of a bitch shot her." A muscle worked in Zack's jaw.

"We gotta go," Syl suddenly said. She was at the exit, supporting Krit and hovering over Valerie. "More military guys are coming. We gotta leave now."

Zack looked at Alec. He had ripped one of the soldier's clothes and used it as a bandage for his gun shot wound. "Are you okay?" Zack asked him. He nodded.

"I'm lucky I guess," Alec muttered as he glanced over at Jessica's body.

"Carry Jessica," Zack ordered him. Alec nodded and gently pulled Valerie off the body. She was still sobbing. She glanced over at White and growled. She was about to lunge towards him when she felt an iron grip on her arm. Max looked down at her with sad eyes.

"Not now," she said softly. "We have to leave." her brown eyes suddenly hardened considerably. "But he _will_ pay." Valerie nodded and wiped her tear-stained face. They followed the others out of the warehouse.

_**Back at the Hotel...**_

"What are we going to do?" Valerie asked as they filed into the room. Alec laid Jessica on the floor on some towels. Max covered her with a blanket.

"What do you mean?" Evan asked. Syl helped Krit lay down on the couch and proceeded to play Nurse.

"I'll call Renfro and fill her in," Zack said as he headed towards the phone.

"Are you alright?" Max asked Krit as Syl bandaged some of his wounds. Krit just looked at her. "Okay, stupid question." She smiled weakly. Krit reached up and put his hand on her head.

"It'll be okay, Maxie," he said, his voice still hoarse. A tear slid down Max's cheek but she didn't wipe it away.

"I hope you're right," she said softly. She leaned over and kissed his forehead before going over to check on Alec.

"Does your arm hurt much?" she asked. He shook his head.

"The bullet just grazed it. Zack'll need some help, though. His arm looked pretty broken," he replied. Max nodded, but she didn't make any move to leave. "Are you alright?" Max shook her head.

"Not even a little bit," she said, smiling weakly. Alec's brow furrowed.

"I know the mission didn't go completely as planned but you still got your brother back. It _will_ be okay," he said softly. Max bit her lip and nodded.

"Sure," she said, and this time she did leave. Alec sighed and gazed out the window.

Zack hung up the phone. "Renfro says we should return tomorrow and give her a more detailed description of what happened," he said. The others nodded their consent. Zack sat down in a chair opposite Krit.

"Looks like you could use a cast or something, big brother," Krit croaked. Zack smiled slightly but didn't make any move to bandage his broken arm. Max sighed and sat down to help him. The transgenics were silent for a while as they tended to their injuries. But Krit felt the need to say something else. "You're bringing me back aren't you?" Zack and Max both glanced quickly at him and then averted their gaze.

"We're actually not sure..." Zack lied. Krit started to laugh but a coughing fit interrupted him. Once it passed, he smiled sadly.

"Guess it'll be easier than where I just was," he said softly. Syl's eyes snapped to his.

"Are you saying you're going to let them take you there?" she asked, eyes slightly bugged. Krit just looked at her. "But _why_?"

"Finally with some of my family, I'm not gonna just hobble away after they just rescued me. Besides, between the three of us, we're sure to figure out another escape plan. 11 years of sneaking around will probably help, too," he replied. Syl looked down at their joined hands.

"Four," she said softly. All eyes snapped to her.

"What was that?" Max asked, not sure she had heard right. Syl smiled sadly.

"I said four. There'll be four of us to figure out and escape plan. Not three," she answered. Zack stared at her.

"You mean you'll be coming back as well?" he asked, surprised. Syl nodded.

"I'm not leaving Krit again, or any of you," she replied. "I'd be lonely and I'd miss you like hell." Max's face split into a broad grin and she hugged her sister tightly.

"Told you it'd be okay," Alec said as he locked eyes with Max. She smiled but shook her head.

"It's about halfway to okay," she replied as she let go of Syl and looked over at Jessica's covered body. "We just lost a friend, met a new enemy, but completed the mission. We're not quite okay but we're definitely getting there sooner than I thought."

**A/N-This chapter didn'texactly turn out how I thought it would. I hope you still liked it though. The next one will have the transgenics back at Manticore. Please review!**

**Guest Type Person-Thanks. I hope this chapter confirmed what you thought...Don't worry, Max will of course be seeing her friends again, just not real soon.**

**daRkMaxG-The next chapter will probably include even more bonding...something to look forward to ;o)**

**lakergirl08-I still haven't figured out an exact way to bring Logan in again...It _will_ be interesting and fun to write** **though. I haven't decided yet if there should be Logan bashing, though...let me know what you think. ;o)**

**Lotamoxie-Thanks, I'll update whenever I can. **


	14. Mommy Dearest

_**Reliving Manticore**_

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything that can be found on Dark Angel. The only things I own are some of the transgenics and the parts of the storyline that I make up. So don't sue!**

**Summary-Max was captured at the end of season 1 but in my story she wasn't shot in the heart and Zack didn't shoot himself, but he was captured as well. And Max never escaped or burned Manticore down. So basically this story is about Max being back at Manticore with missions, transgenics and all. M/L at first but it will become M/A.**

**A/N-Thank you so much, willow98002, for the idea on how to bring Logan back. It's perfect. ;o) **

Chapter Fourteen-Mommy Dearest

"So what you're saying is...you were rescuing the transgenic, and this Mr. White shows up, correct?" Renfro questioned.

"Yes ma'am," Zack answered.

"He then proceeds to shoot at 452 and this is when you begin to fight?" she asks.

"Yes ma'am."

"And then he shoots 512, fatally wounding her," Renfro concluded.

"Yes ma'am."

"452 engages in a one-on-one battle with him and he seems unaffected when she attacks?"

"Yes ma'am."

"This clearly needs more investigation. Excellent work, Special Ops. I'll be sure to keep you informed of any new information we uncover. Dismissed," Renfro said. The transgenics begin to file out of her office. "Wait, 599 and 452. Stay here for a moment." Zack and Max stand at attention as the others left. "On this mission, it is my understanding that one of your former unit members joined you in the search for the missing transgenic, who also turned out to be a former unit mate. Is this correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And I understand that you brought both of them back with you, correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"The rescued transgenic, X5-454 (**A/N-I don't know Krit or Syl's actual designations, if anyone knows, please tell me) **is currently being treated for his injuries and the other transgenic, X5-597 is in isolation until we decide on a unit for her. 454 will need a unit also. Because 597 helped with your mission, and as there is a opening in Special Ops, she is being thoroughly considered for the spot. And as Unit 6 is in need of a member, 454 will be placed there," Renfro explained. Max and Zack weren't sure how they were supposed to react to this so they kept their faces expressionless. "I assume this is to your liking?" Renfro smirked. Max fought the urge to smack her.

"Yes ma'am."

"Very well. You will be informed of the decision once it is made. Any questions?"

"No ma'am."

"Excellent. Dismissed," Renfro replied. Max and Zack left her office and headed for the Common room where they knew the others would be waiting.

_**Common Room...**_

"Why do you think Renfro asked Max and Zack to stay?" Kris asked. Valerie scoffed.

"Well, let's see...we just rescued their brother and in the process, picked up their sister as well. But I don't think Renfro thinks they're of any concern to Max and Zack," she replied sarcastically. Kris glared at her.

"Since when are you Miss Bitch?" she growled. Valerie narrowed her eyes.

"When do you think?" she replied in a dangerously low tone. Kris didn't answer. "Am I the only one that cares?" No one responded. "She was part of our freakin family! Why hasn't anyone said anything?!" Again no response. "Dammit, WHY!?"

"You actually think you're the only one?" Alec growled. Valerie gave him a look of exasperation.

"Well, considering the fact that no one is saying a DAMN thing about what happened, yeah, I think I'm the only one," she said.

"Then you're an idiot," Alec replied evenly. Valerie stared at him. "Yes, you're an idiot. We all cared about Jessica. She was a part of our 'freakin family' as you so delicately put it. People deal with death in different ways. Yours is obviously more open and judgmental."

"I am _not _judgmental," Valerie argued. Evan laughed bitterly. "What are you laughing at?" Evan shook his head.

"Nothin," he replied. "Just the fact that you're either blind or so stupid you can't understand what's going on right under your genetically enhanced nose." Valerie stared at him.

"Would you be so kind as to enlighten me then?" she bit out. He just smiled sarcastically.

"Why should I?" he asked. Valerie's eyes blazed.

"BECAUSE I ASKED YOU?!" she screamed. All the transgenics winced as the shrill sound reached their sensitive ears.

"See," Alec began quietly. "Judgmental. You're so self-involved you can't even _begin _to think about what you're doing. Well, I gotta news flash for ya Val, you are _not _the only one to grieve over a lost one. So act like a good little soldier and shut the hell up." Valerie's eyes blazed again and she lunged at Alec. She was yanked back a few feet before she reached him.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Max asked angrily, still holding on to Valerie's shirt.

"That bastard insulted me," Valerie growled as she struggled against Max's grip.

"And your immediate reaction is to try and strangle him?" Max asked. Valerie didn't answer. "Interesting. I'll let go of you if you promise that you're gonna go sit on the couch like a good little soldier, aiight?" Valerie hesitated before nodding and Max shoved her toward the couch. "Good girl."Valerie glared at her.

"So someone gonna fill us in on what just happened or our we obligated to come up with our own versions?" Zack asked as he leaned against the wall next to Kris.

"Valerie was just being insecure about Jessica's death and sorta taking it out on us," Sean replied. Valerie sent him a death glare.

"Way to put it bluntly," Max muttered. "She looked like she was ready to kill Alec."

"Not that she could," Alec cut in with a smug look on his face. Max smirked.

"No, that job's reserved for me," she said. The smug look was replaced with a small grin. "Are we interruptin something or we come in?"

Max whirled around. Her eyes fell on a smiling Unit 6. She grinned broadly. "Of course. We weren't discussing anything that important." Valerie shot her a look. "That can't wait 'til later," Max mended. Valerie slumped against the couch again, satisfied that they would talk.

"How's my girl doin?" Cindy gave Max a hug.

"I'm aiight," she replied. Before she could elaborate she was picked up in a crushing embrace.

"Well that's good to know," she heard Blake's voice. She raised her head to look at him.

"And how are you guys?" she asked.

"Missing you still," he replied. Max smiled.

"Yeah, I have that effect on people," she said. Blake grinned. Biggs cleared his throat. They both looked over at him. He was standing, arms folded, next to Alec whose eyes were slightly narrowed.

"Didn't your mama ever teach you to share?" Biggs joked as he, too, hugged Max. Blake smirked.

"Sorry, Mommy Dearest wasn't big on that kinda thing. You should know," he retorted. Alec's eyes narrowed even more and he clenched his fists. Cindy tapped his arm.

"No good just gettin angry," she began as she gave him a hug. "Join in the fun."

"So you guys were like really close," Kris's voice interrupted the group's reunion.

"Of course," Lana replied as she let go of Alec, ignoring Max's death glares. Cindy received them as well.

_Hah, fun achieved, _Cindy thought happily.

"Oh, before I forget," Max began. "Renfo told Zack and me that Krit's gonna be joining your unit."

"Is he one of your brothers?" Justine guessed. Max nodded enthusiastically.

"He's actually related by blood though. The mission that we just got back from was to rescue him," she answered.

"Awesome," Lana began. "What's he look like?" Blake shot her a look. "What? I'm just curious...same as I was with Zack." Zack's head shot up at the sound of his name.

"What?" he asked, confused. Max smirked.

"Lana wanted to know what you looked like and boyfriend-Bwake got a wittle jeawous," Max replied. All eyes shot to her. "What?" she tried to look innocent but failed miserably.

"How did you know?"

"Blake and Lana are together?"

"Why didn't I know that?"

"WHAT?!"

"Aren't they brother and sister?"

"Not by blood," Max answered Zack's question. He rolled his eyes. "And please, it was painfully obvious. Especially after Blake got all twitchy when Lana wanted to know about Zack."

"See, it was just friendly affection he was showing her," Biggs whispered to Alec as the others argued. Alec sighed and smiled slightly.

"Good to know," he whispered back. Biggs smirked.

"Does this mean you're fessin up about how you feel about Max?" he asked.

Alec gazed at Max for a full 30 seconds before answering. "Guess I am."

"To just me or to everyone?" Biggs questioned, already knowing the answer. Alec shot him an alarmed look.

"Of course it's just you. I don't even know how she feels about me. I can't just walk up to her and say 'hey, I love you, wanna get some coffee'," he answered, exasperated. Biggs's eyes widened slightly.

"You love her?" he asked. Alec realized his slip.

"Well, um...no...I....um...okay fine I do. I love Max," he conceded.

"Well, I gotta get going," Max said. "Kinda need to get my thoughts together...and talk to Valerie." She sent her a pointed look. Valerie smiled weakly and got up off the couch. "It was great seeing you and we'll definitely..." she trailed off as she heard Alec say her name. She turned to look at him and his eyes widened slightly. She looked questioningly at him but didn't say anything.

"Max?" Natalie's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What?" Max answered, startled. Everyone looked at her. "Oh right, I was saying that we'll definitely have to get together again soon...but something needs to be taken care of right now." She quickly said her good-byes before dragging Valerie off to their cell.

"Do you think she heard me?" Alec asked Biggs after Max left. Biggs shrugged. "Oh good. Nice comforting technique." Biggs smirked.

"I doubt it, Alec," he said. "She seemed to have other things on her mind. What was with that Valerie chick? Why'd Max drag her out?" Alec's eyes darkened.

"Jessica was killed on our mission," he said bluntly. Biggs stared at him in wide-eyed shock.

"What happened?" he managed to croak. Alec sighed and filled him in on the mission.

"My god..." Biggs breathed.

"Yeah..." Alec said. They both sat in silence, contemplating what changes the mission could cause.

"Talk," Max ordered simply as she nudged Valerie on to her cot. She fidgeted nervously.

"What do you want to know?" she asked hesitantly. Max sighed before sitting down next to her.

"I know what it's like to lose a friend...or a family member," she began. "I know what it does to you. I know what it can make you do...But I also know that you'll feel a helluva lot better if you just talk. So..." she gestured for Valerie to speak.

"I...I miss her...She was like a sister to me..." Valerie's eyes began to water. "And he just shot her like she was nothing." She turned to look at Max, her eyes suddenly cold. "What kind of heartless sonofabitch does that?" Max sighed.

"I honestly don't know," she replied. "But I meant what I said, back at the warehouse. Ames White _will_ pay for what he did. I don't know how we'll do we're locked up like animals. But there's probably a plan just _waiting _to present itself." Valerie smiled slightly.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Max grinned.

"Never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

_**Back in Seattle (Jam Pony)...**_

"Hot run, beat it," Normal barked as he handed Original Cindy a package. She rolled her eyes and made no move to take it. "What? Does the package have germs that only you can see? Or do you have another excuse for not doing your job?"

"I'm on break," OC replied before turning to walk away. Normal rolled his eyes.

"Ah, very creative. I've never heard that before," he muttered before tossing the package to the first messenger to walk by. "Hot run, bip bip bip."

"Have you heard from Max yet?" Sketchy asked OCas she walked over to him.

"No. Guess she's been busy," she replied. Sketchy nodded but didn't look very convinced.

"Hey, Normal, right?" they heard a very familiar voice say. OC whipped around and saw him.

"Yeah, that's me," Normal said. "And you are?" Logan smiled.

"Logan Cale. I have a package I'd like to deliver to a friend," he answered.

"Right..." Normal began. "You do know you can just call and I'll send a messenger over to pick it up?" Logan nodded and handed Normal the package.

"I do, but I was in the neighborhood so I figured I'd just drop it off," he answered. Normal furrowed his eyebrows but took the eyebrows.

"Alright then. Hey, you!" he called to Sketchy. He looked over at him. "Got a package for you! Go deliver it!" he tossed it to Sketchy, who caught it.

"Hey Sketchy, OC, how's it going?" Logan greeted them after Normal left.

"Been better," OC answered expressionlessly. Logan looked at her questioningly. "I'm on break, gonna get some lunch. See ya." She walked away.

"Don't take it personally dude. She's been a little depressed since Max came by," Sketchy said, fiddling with the package. Logan stiffened, but Sketchy didn't notice and started to walk away. Logan's hand stopped him.

"What did you just say?" he asked, his voice tight. Sketchy just looked at him, confused. "Did you say Max came by?" Sketchy nodded slowly, not quite getting it.

"Yeah, didn't she come see you?" When Logan didn't answer, Sketchy paled slightly. "Oh dude...I'm sorry...I didn't know..."

"How long was she here? When? Was she okay?" Logan interrupted. Sketchy gulped.

"She was here for about a day...I think, at least, that was how long she was with OC. Two days ago. She was definitely healthy," he answered in a small voice.

"What'd she say? Did she say where she's been? Is she gonna come back?" Logan asked, eyes still pleading. Sketchy winced.

"She said she found a new job or something and she's been dealing with family issues...that's why she hasn't been able to contact us. I don't know if she's coming back...she said she'd write and stuff though..." he replied. Logan looked stricken. "I'm really sorry, Logan...but I gotta go...sorry..." he hurried out the door, leaving Logan.

_Why didn't she come see me? _Logan thought, bewildered. _Is she still at Manticore? If she had actually escaped she would have stayed longer...she would never abandon her friends for a year unless something really bad happened....Was she on a mission? _His eyes suddenly brightened and he quickly left Jam Pony. _If she is, she'll need my help. I gotta get her outta there...._ "Don't worry Max," he said aloud. "You'll be home soon...and I know just how to do it..."

**A/N-Woo-hoo, another chapter done. I'll be ending this story soon but there'll probably be a sequel. Please review!**

**willow98002-Thanks again so much for the idea, it_ really_ helped**. **;o)**

**lakergirl08-Thanks, I wasn't sure if I could actually write a good fight scene...or if I could introduce White in a believable way...I'm glad you liked it. **

**Guest type person-I only meant that it'll be a while before Max sees OC and Sketchy. Probably not til the sequel.**

**loralee-I'll probably bring back all the 09ers...I haven't decided yet...but I'm not sure if could bring Ben back...it might get a little confusing...but I might change my mind. What's the title of your story? I'd be happy to read it ;o)**

**less than angel-Max and Alec will be getting together _very _soon...hehe**

**babe-Thanks ;o) That really means a lot. I'm glad you like the story, I'll try to update sooner than I did for this chapter, school just got a little hectic...**


	15. A Way Out

_**Reliving Manticore**_

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything that can be found on Dark Angel. The only things I own are some of the transgenics and the parts of the storyline that I make up. So don't sue!**

**Summary-Max was captured at the end of season 1 but in my story she wasn't shot in the heart and Zack didn't shoot himself, but he was captured as well. And Max never escaped or burned Manticore down. So basically this story is about Max being back at Manticore with missions, transgenics and all. M/L at first but it will become M/A.**

**A/N-Happy Holidays!**

Chapter Fifteen-A Way Out

"When do you think Syl and Krit will go into their new units?" Max asked. Zack shrugged.

"I hope it's soon..." he replied as they continued walking down the hallway. "I really wanna get outta here."

"Well sure, no one in their right mind would find this place warm and fuzzy and want to stick around for ever," Max said. Zack smirked.

"You do realized that almost every transgenic in this place disagrees with that, right?" he asked. Max rolled her eyes.

"I said 'no one in their right mind'. None of those transgenics have any idea what they're capable of on the outside. They only go out for missions," Max argued.

"Yeah, but..." Zack began, but Alec's voice interrupted him.

"There you are, Maxie...and Zackie," he smirked. Max rolled her eyes and Zack just glared. "We've been looking everywhere for you guys. Come on, onward to the Common room." He then proceeded to walk in the opposite direction.

"Wait, Alec!" Max called out. He turned back around. "Why were you looking for us?" Alec just smiled and continued to walk away.

"I take it that's our cue to follow him," Zack grumbled.

_**Common room...**_

"So they comin or what?" Cindy asked as Alec appeared in the doorway.

"Yup, they're coming," he answered. As soon as the words left his mouth Zack and Max entered the room.

"So what are we expecting to..." Max trailed off as she saw Syl and Krit. She ran to hug them. Zack wasn't far behind.

"Syl's going in your unit, suga, in case you hadn't picked up on that yet," Cindy said, smiling.

"Good, I was hoping she would be," Max grinned.

"What about me?" Krit asked in an innocent tone. Max's grin widened.

"Ah, you know I love ya," she replied as she hugged him tighter.

"But you just don't have what it takes to be in Special Ops I guess," Syl said jokingly. Krit rolled his eyes.

"Still the thoughtful Syl, I see," Krit said sarcastically as he gave her a light punch on the shoulder.

"Of course," Syl began, "You'd be disappointed if I were anything else." Krit shrugged.

"Doesn't hurt to find out," he replied. Syl scoffed but continued smiling.

"Aw, isn't that sweet," Biggs said to Alec, who was stretched out on the couch. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Please, they're acting like they haven't seen each other in years...we got back from the mission about a week ago," Alec grumbled. Biggs laughed softly.

"You know, you can always go and join in the fun..." Biggs began. "Possibly hug Max...possibly kiss Max..." Alec glowered at him.

"Will you stop? I'm not gonna tell Max," Alec replied.

"Not gonna tell me what?" Max's voice interrupted. Alec's eyes shot to hers.

"Um...nothing...I...um..." Alec stuttered. Max gave him a questioning look.

"You alright?" she asked as she leaned over the couch, her long hair tickling his face. He jumped off the couch before the temptation to kiss her became too strong.

"I'm always alright," he tried to sound flippant but his voice shook slightly. Max gave him another weird look.

"Alright then..." she said before going back to her siblings. Biggs laughed softly.

"Great job, man. Very smooth," he joked. Alec sighed before flopping down on the couch.

"Kill me, kill me now," he muttered as he looked at the ceiling.

"Never a good command," Krit said as he sat down next to Alec. Alec observed him warily. "Hey, did anyone ever tell you that you look a little like our brother Ben?" Alec stared at him as if he had grown a few extra heads, before he burst out laughing.

"No, no one's _ever _said that to me before," he replied once he controlled his laughter. Krit smiled.

"Figured as much," he said.

"Hey Max," Cindy tugged on her arm. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Max nodded and Cindy led her away from the others, out of hearing range. "You were back in Seattle for your last mission right?" Max frowned but nodded. "Did you happen to see any of ya ol' friends?"

Max tensed. "Yeah...I saw OC, Sketchy, even Normal...basically the whole Jam Pony gang...'cept Herbal and Kendra...but she didn't actually work at Jam Pony so..." she rambled nervously. Cindy smiled.

"Still reelin' from it huh?" she asked. Max smiled weakly. Time for the big question... "Did you go see Logan?" Max averted her eyes.

"No..." she muttered. Cindy bit back a smile.

_I wonder why..._she thought sarcastically. She then snuck a glance towards Alec, who was still lounging on the couch, talking to Krit. _Guess he'll at least get _one _brother's approval._

"I don't even know why I didn't go...I just thought it might be too weird...Is that wrong?" Max asked, obviously hoping Cindy would say no.

"It ain't wrong suga. You haven't seen the guy in a year, it's okay to be a little nervous. I mean, you loved him right? And then ya went and got shot..." she purposely trailed off, grinning. Max suddenly looked at Cindy with a wide-eyed innocence that few rarely saw in her.

"That's the thing, Cindy...I don't know if I...I mean...I'm not sure...I..." she couldn't get the sentence out.

"You don't know if you still love him?" Cindy supplied. Max looked down and fidgeted with her hands.

"Maybe if I saw him again or something...or heard him...What do you think I should do?" she asked. Cindy quickly shook her head.

"Oh no. I'm no good with this relationship stuff. The only times I've been out of Manticore is for missions...and even then..." she shook her head again. "Sorry. I wish I could help more." Max smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay. I'll just have to figure it out myself. Thanks for listening, though," she said. Cindy smiled back.

"No prob, suga. Happy to do it," she replied. Max was about to head back to her siblings when something occurred to Cindy. "Wait." Max turned back to her. "Do you think the reason you didn't want to see Logan is that you've moved on?" Max stared at her, wide-eyed again and blushing.

"Of course not...I mean...Who would I...That's impossible," she stuttered. Cindy couldn't help it, she laughed. Max glared at her.

"Sorry, but suga...you're just so clueless," she said, trying to calm herself. Max continued to glare.

"Wanna run that by me again?" she asked through gritted teeth. Cindy sighed.

"I'm not insulting ya or nothin'. But I don't think it's my place to explain things if you haven't figured 'em out for ya self," she replied. Max narrowed her eyes but didn't protest.

"You know what? I think I need to clear my head...I'm gonna go for a walk. Anyone wanna come with?" she asked the others, looking pointedly at Alec but he was avoiding her gaze. Krit looked between both of them before turning to Max.

"Sure, I'll go with you," he said, standing up. Max smiled. "Spend some nice quality time with big sis." More smiling.

"Have fun!" Syl called out as they left.

"And he _is _related by blood so don't do anything that'll make me pound both of you!"

"ZACK?!"

_**Hallway...**_

"So how ya been?" Krit asked as they walked. Max hesitated.

"I'm alright. Just a lot of thoughts swimming around my head," she answered. Krit nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, same here," he said. "Probably not the same as yours though..." Max glanced over at him.

"And what would that be?" she asked. Krit shrugged.

"You wanna know what you're thinking or what I'm thinking?" he joked. Max rolled her eyes.

"I already know what I'm thinking, smart-ass," she smiled. Krit laughed.

"Isn't that Alec's nickname?" he asked, still avoiding the question. Max grinned.

"One of many," she replied.

"Does 'boyfriend' happen to be one of them?" Krit asked innocently. Max shot him a look.

"What makes you think he would be?" she countered, blushing slightly. Krit smirked.

"Just the way you keep looking at each other, the way you talk, flirt...The usual signs of attraction," he said confidently.

"I'm older than you, how do you know any of this?" Max replied, surprised. Krit rolled his eyes.

"Please, I'm 20 years old, I'm not stupid," he complained. Max smirked. "And don't avoid my question." She scoffed.

"You avoided mine first," she argued.

"Yeah, but mine is more important," Krit replied. Max rolled her eyes.

"No, Alec is not my boyfriend," she relented. Krit stopped and looked her in the eyes.

"You'd like him to be, though, right?" he questioned seriously. Max averted her gaze.

_Yes, _she thought. "No," she said aloud. Krit smirked knowingly. "What?"

"You're lying," he said simply. Max stared at him. "What? Just 'cause I haven't really seen you in a while or spent any time with you doesn't change the fact that I'm your brother. I know when you're lying." She continued to stare at him. "Fine. Keep denying how you feel. See where that takes you. See if Alec finds someone else. See if he..." Max suddenly shushed him with a wave of her hand. He looked questioningly at her.

"Be quiet for a second...I think I hear..." she concentrated on listening and she soon picked it up again. _Logan..._

"Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a streaming freedom video bulletin. It can not be traced. It can not be stopped. And it is the only free voice left in this city..."

"Where is that coming from?" Max wondered aloud as she tried to find where Logan's voice was coming from. Krit didn't say anything but simply followed her.

"Since the early 1990s, billions of your tax dollars have been diverted from legitimate government programs to fund secret experiments in genetic engineering."

"It's coming from here," Max muttered as she found herself outside Renfro's office.

"This covert operation is known as Project Manticore. It's goal: to create the perfect soldier, genetically enhanced for superior strength and speed. These children are subjected to relentless training and propaganda. In the winter of 2009, twelve of them escaped from a facility in Gillette, Wyoming."

Max swallowed. "He's telling everyone about us?" her voice cracked. "Why is he doing this?"

"Some of them were captured, some of them were tortured, some gave their lives, fighting to stay free. Since these cable hacks began, Manticore has consolidated its operations to a secret location. Eyes Only will find it, and the people responsible for these crimes will be brought to justice. This has been a streaming freedom video bulletin."

"Oh my god," Krit said, after Logan had finished. "What the hell is he doing? Is he trying to kill us?" Max shook her head.

"I don't know exactly what he's doing but he wouldn't do that to me...us, transgenics," Max replied. It suddenly dawned on her. "But he thinks I'm dead...oh my god..." Krit still looked confused.

"So since you're dead for a year he's decided to be the cause for the death of the rest of us?" he asked angrily. Max quickly shook her head.

"No," she said softly. "He's doing this 'cause he _knows _I'm alive. Someone must have told him that I was in Seattle." Krit stared at her, understanding finally sinking in.

"So he's just trying to help you by endangering Manticore?" he asked. Max nodded, smiling.

"I think we just got our way out," she replied. Krit smiled as well. "Get the others, we'll meet in the Special Ops cell in an hour."

_**An hour later (Special Ops cell)...**_

"So why are we here again?" Natalie asked. Max sighed.

"We're here to discuss getting out of here," she said simply. Everyone but the 09ers stared at her in disbelief.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Nick asked. Max grinned.

"Simple," she replied. "Eyes Only apparently has been doing some broadcasts, exposing Manticore. I'm not exactly sure what they'll do about it, but I'll find out soon enough." She glanced over at her siblings. "It's time to start acting like how they first expected me to be." They looked questioningly at her. "Time to be an 09er. Disobedient, disrespectful. Everything I've wanted to do since I got back here." They smiled slightly. Alec glanced back and forth between them.

"And what are the rest of us supposed to do?" he asked impatiently. Max grinned.

"Talk to the other transgenics. See how they feel about Manticore. We'll need all the help we can get. We'll also probably need a way to get out secretly...if it comes to that," She looked pointedly at Zack. He knew exactly what she meant.

"Basement," he said simply, expressionlessly. The others' eyes widened.

"Are you crazy?" Blake exclaimed. Max continued smiling.

"Little bit," she replied. "Just do what I asked. I'll take care of everything else...mostly." Alec's eyes widened even more, if that were possible.

"What? It's too dangerous! How can you even think of going down there by yourself?" he cried out. Max rolled her eyes.

"I won't be alone," she said simply.

"You won't?" he asked, suspicious.

"Nope, you're coming with me," she replied. He stared at her. "Soon as you get out of your shock, we're going. The rest of you, get to it. Talk to the others. And be discrete." The others filed out of the cell, closing the door behind them. "Still surprised?" Alec didn't answer. Max sighed and pulled up her cot, anchoring it to the wall. She retrieved a tool from under the bed and began to saw away at the bricks. Alec finally snapped out of it.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Max didn't look up and continued her work.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm finding a way into the basement," she replied. Alec didn't move. "You know, this would go a lot faster if you were helping me." Alec finally walked over and proceeded to saw at the bricks as well with a similar tool.

About an hour later, they were able to pull out a few bricks to create a small hole in which they could slide through.

"I'm going first," Max said as she crawled through before Alec could protest. He sighed before following after her. They landed in the boiler room.

"Well isn't this a pretty sight," Alec commented sarcastically as he swiped at his pants. Max rolled her eyes.

"Just find a way to the outside," she replied. Alec smirked. He was about to say something when they both heard a loud growling. "What is..." before Max could finish her sentence, a man with long hair and a dog-like face rushed at her, growling and barking. Alec jumped closer to Max asshe backed away.

"Easy, easy. Relax, big fella," Max said nervously. The man looked sideways at them.

"You relax...little fella," he said. Max and Alec's eyes widened.

"Wow, it talks," Alec commented in surprise. The man looked at him in confusion.

"Wow..." he said.

"H-he didn't mean anything by it," Max quickly added. "We've just-we've never seen anyone that looks like you before."

"Yeah. What happened? They put too much canine DNA in your cocktail?" Alec joked. The man sniffed the air.

"Cat. Cat in your cocktail," he growled. The transgenics smiled nervously.

"Don't hold it against us," Max said. The man growled again. "Love the teeth. Can I see 'em?" She stepped around Alec and reached out her hand. The man snapped at her. "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." He relented and she admired his teeth. "Those are cool." She smiled genuinely. Alec looked slightly taken aback.

"You're X5," the man stated. Max nodded, still smiling.

"Yeah, but you can call me Max," she said, extending her hand. The man looked at it, confused. She took his hand and shook it. "And this is Alec." She gestured to him. Alec still had a shocked expression on his face. Max nudged him forward to shake the man's hand.

"Max...Alec...Father named you?" the man questioned as the two X5s began to explore the room. Max shook her head.

"Nope. No father, just me," she replied. "I named him too." she pointed to Alec.

"Father named me...Joshua," the man replied, smiling slightly. Max whipped around.

"Who's Father?" she questioned.

"Father...Sandman," Joshua answered.

"Sandman? He's your father?" Max asked. Joshua nodded. "Where is he now?" Joshua bowed his head.

"Left me here..." he replied. "Made me, left me." Max looked a little surprised.

"That's pretty whack," she said. Joshua looked confused at her wording before speaking.

"He made us all. I was first...special. Then more like me...you...more people," he looked up at the ceiling. "Up there people. Father lost in all the people. I wait." A few beats passed before Alec broke the silence.

"It's too bad you don't have a room with a view. We're trying to find a way out. Sort of," he explained. Joshua smiled.

"Ah. Wait," he looked through a hole in the wall then opened a panel underneath. "Secret." Max smiled appreciatively and crawled through. Alec followed and then Joshua. They found themselves in a dimly lit hallway. They passed several doors with barred windows. Joshua stopped and growled in greeting at each occupant. One was a nomalie that Max recognized from her childhood. Another screeched like a monkey. Max unconsciously moved closer to Alec. He slipped his hand into hers. She looked up, surprised. He just smiled and gave it a light squeeze. She relaxed and smiled back.

They arrived in a room where large storage crates are piled by the wall, with a couple larger cans on top. Joshua removed the cans to reveal the top of a barred window.

"Room with a view," he exclaimed smiling. Max and Alec climbed on top of the crates and tugged at the bars.

"This would probably take a while," Max said to Alec. He nodded in agreement. She turned to Joshua. "Do you have anything to get rid of these bars?" He nodded and stepped forward. He was about to completely tug the bars off when Alec stopped him.

"Woah, buddy. We don't need them off, yet," he explained. Joshua looked at him in confusion before letting go of the bars. Max looked out the window.

"Crap. The sun'll be up soon. We gotta blaze," she and Alec jumped off the crates. "We'll be back tomorrow. Thanks for everything, Joshua." She smiled and shook his hand again before she grabbed Alec and they jogged away.

"That was fun," Alec commented once they were back in the cell. Max smiled. "It's always nice to go explore dark and smelly places with you." Max found herself blushing slightly.

"You too," she said. Alec glanced at her as they replaced the bricks.

"Was that a compliment?" he teased, smirking. Max shrugged, keeping her head bowed as she wiped off her clothes.

"Maybe," she replied. _Stupid Krit..._she thought. _Now he's got me all flirty and embarrassed with Alec. Unless I already was...Crap. _"Don't be so surprised," she said indignantly after seeing Alec's expression. "I've complimented you plenty of times." Alec smirked.

"Yes and I so love hearing it," he said. "Care to share a few more?" Max scoffed.

"As if," she replied. Alec poked her side and she giggled.

"Come on," he teased as he began to tickle her. "You know you want to." She began to laugh hysterically and fell backwards onto her cot.

"You'll...never...get...it...out...of...me," she gasped between laughs. He continued to tickle her before he found himself actually lying on top of her. Her face was flushed and her eyes were glittering, a smile still on her face.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as he pushed a strand of hair out of her face. He didn't realize what he said until he saw her looking at him strangely, the smile gone. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." He tried to get up but her hand stopped him.

"Don't," she said as she traced his lips with her fingertips. "Don't take it back." He stared back at her, eyes cloaked in desire. _Ah, what the hell..._she thought. _I guess I really _do _want him..._She moved her hands to the back of his neck, stroking his barcode. His eyes fluttered closed and she brought her lips up to meet his. "You're beautiful too," she purred before kissing him deeply. Alec smiled through the kiss.

"Told you I could get a compliment outta ya."

**A/N-Yahoo! They're finally together! Of course the story doesn't end yet, though. I wouldn't be that cruel. Please review!**

**willow98002-Thanks again. ;o)**

**Kristibella-Logan probably won't be a spanner. He and Max aren't gonna be together but the transgenics might still need him to do computer stuff, hacking and all that...like he did in the show, but probably not as much since transgenics actually are quite capable of doing it all themselves...hehe.**

**ontheDL-I can't get rid of him yet. ;o) He needs to continue the Eyes Only broadcasts so it pisses off Manticore. **

**Loralee-Of course I wouldn't bring them together. This is a MA fanfic. I'd _never _do a ML one...I'm not sure if I could bring Seth back...I'll think about it but it's a little doubtful. I'll add in your name though, if you really want me too. It takes away the headaches of trying to figure out names. ;o) Good luck on your story, too!**

**less than angel-Guess they won't be going on a mission together since the story is kinda coming to a close. But they will be figuring out the plan together and all that. ;o)**

**lakergirl08**-**I haven't decided if she'll be a familiar yet...I thought that too though so she might end up being one. There will definitely be some issues with Logan but Max'll deal with 'em, with Alec's help of course ;o)**

**Guest type person-Wow, you still have school? I thought everyone was on break...shows how much I know...hehe. I'm not gonna make Logan a complete bastard in this fic but he'll definitely have his moments...hehe. He's gonna have to continue the broadcasts so the transgenics are able to escape. **


	16. The Signal

_**Reliving Manticore**_

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything that can be found on Dark Angel. The only things I own are some of the transgenics and the parts of the storyline that I make up. So don't sue!**

**Summary-Max was captured at the end of season 1 but in my story she wasn't shot in the heart and Zack didn't shoot himself, but he was captured as well. And Max never escaped or burned Manticore down. So basically this story is about Max being back at Manticore with missions, transgenics and all. M/L at first but it will become M/A.**

**A/N-Happy Holidays!**

Chapter Sixteen-The Signal

_**Two Weeks Later...**_

Renfro paced in front of Max, who conveniently looked bored. "State your designation," she barked. Max looked her in the eyes.

"X5-452, ma'am," she said tonelessly. Renfro smirked humorlessly.

"I know you're just playing along. You don't fool me one little bit," she growled. Max rolled her eyes.

"Gee, I wonder what could have given me away...better work on my act I guess. I'll never get to the big time if I keep this up," her voice dripped with sarcasm. Renfro narrowed her eyes.

"You've been in Special Ops for almost half the time you've been back here. What could have gone wrong?" she asked rhetorically. Max just continued to look at her. "Could it have to do with this man?" she held up a photo of Eyes Only. Max smiled.

"Oh hey, I know that dude!" she exclaimed in a girly brightness. "He is _so _da bomb!" Renfro stared at her, taken aback by her words.

"Um...yes. I know you had some sort of relationship with him. And he somehow knows that you're still alive. That's why he's causing so much trouble for us. He's trying to help in some way. Trying to get you out. He wants to see you again," she regained her strength and glared at Max, who still looked bored. "But I'm here to tell you that's not gonna happen. Is it?" Max grinned.

"Nope. Soon as I get outta here, I'm going straight to Disneyland," she exclaimed. Renfro stared at her again.

"Disneyland was torn down years ago, 452," she said slowly, as if speaking to a small child. Max feigned surprise.

"Really? Oh man...what a drag...I've never been there ya know...would've been awesome," she said looking up at the ceiling. Renfro snapped.

"Listen here, you mindless smart-ass. I am in no mood for games," she practically yelled. Max showed no reaction. "You have no idea what's at stake here, 452. If Eyes Only isn't stopped, there are gonna be news vans parked outside the perimeter. The Committee is not going to allow the existence of this program to be exposed. It'll jeopardize its other operations." Max rolled her eyes.

"I guess I'm supposed to be curious and ask what that means," she said. Renfro smirked.

"It means that I lock down the cells and I burn this place to the ground with you and everyone else inside," she explained. Max rolled her eyes again. "What? You don't believe me? On paper, this place is a V.A. hospital. Anybody comes looking, all they're gonna find are the remains of a tragic fire that killed all its patients. It's called plausible deniability." Max narrowed her eyes.

"It's called bluffing," she argued.

"Look, you need to understand something. You are nothing but meat to me," Renfro continued as she held up a disk. "_This _is what matters. I could start over anywhere. I just put all the data we have accumulated into my briefcase, lock the door, light the match, and kiss your transgenic ass goodbye." She stepped closer and looked Max in the eye. "Think about that for a while." Max mock saluted.

"Will do, boss," she said flippantly before sauntering out of the office. Renfro glared after her.

_**Common room...**_

The other transgenics were waiting impatiently.

"Do you think she got in more trouble?" Blake asked. Kris rolled her eyes.

"Please, after all the stuff she's been doing? I'm still surprised they haven't sent her to Psy-Ops," she said.

"Alec, will you please stop pacing? Ya makin me dizzy," Cindy exclaimed. Alec stopped pacing.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"She'll be fine," Biggs reassured him. "She knows how to deal with Renfro." Alec began to bite his thumbnail.

"Uh uh..." he replied, distracted, as he started to pace again. Cindy rolled her eyes and walked over to him. He barely noticed her. She gave his head a light slap.

"Sit down foo," she ordered once she got his attention. He immediately obeyed, staring at her in surprise. "Thank you."

"Hello my fellow soldiers, what's shaking?" Max's voice rang out. They looked at her strangely. "Sorry, guess I'm still in annoy-mode." She grinned. Alec leapt up to greet her.

"How'd it go?" he asked seriously. She rolled her eyes.

"Peace o' cake," she replied before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I know what they're gonna do if Eyes Only completely gives away their location."

"And what's that?" Natalie asked apprehensively. Max's smile faded slightly.

"They'll lock the doors, throw away the key, and create their very own bonfire," she answered. Zack's eyes widened in shock.

"But...we're worth so much. Why would they just get rid of us?" he asked, bewildered.

"Because Renfro says she can start over anywhere. She showed me a disk that has all the info crap," Max replied.

"I'm guessing we're gonna have to get that disk before we leave, huh?" Alec questioned. Max kissed him again.

"Good guessin," she said. Alec grinned.

"Okay can you please stop doing that?" Zack grimaced. "He still looks like our brother." Alec rolled his eyes.

"Then just hear my voice and you can tell the difference," he retorted. Zack smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I can," he replied. Then he frowned. "But when you're kissing my little sister you aren't talking." Max rolled her eyes.

"Would you prefer a commentary?" she joked. Zack made a disgusted face. "Thought so." Alec grinned. "So how's it coming with the other transgenics?" Krit's face lit up.

"I think they're coming around," he said. "I think a lot have realized some of Manticore's faults." Syl's face darkened.

"Yeah, imagine how they'll feel when they find out that we're all just meat to Manticore. Meat that's about to get cooked if we don't get out of here soon," she replied angrily. The others nodded their agreement. Max grinned.

"Let's get crackin' then," she said. They turned to look at her. "Alec and I can go back to the basement to check up on Joshua and all that. I have an extreme feeling that the transgenics in the basement would be more than happy to help take down Manticore. They can help some others get out or something."

"What about their faces?" Justine asked. Max looked at her in confusion. "Well, they don't look the X series do they?" Max shook her head. "Well, then they might end up freaking out some of the people they only mean to help."

"Crap, I didn't think of that..." Max muttered. "Keep talking to the other transgenics then...drop in the topic on the ones in the basement." She turned to Alec. "Let's get going honey." Alec smirked as they left for the Special Ops cell.

"Do you think they've done it yet?" Syl joked. Zack grimaced.

"Dear god I hope not," he muttered. Syl burst out laughing. Zack glared at her.

"What? Seriously big bro, you gotta loosen up a little," she advised. Zack rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else.

_**Basement...**_

"Here we are again, dark and smelly, lovely," Alec commented. Max smirked.

"I think it's romantic," she joked.

"Oh yeah, poo's the best way to woo a girl, I always say," Alec replied. Max laughed.

"Is that what that smell is?" she asked. Alec shrugged.

"I think so...although considering all the unwashed transgenics down here...might be a little genetically enhanced b.o.," he replied. More laughter.

"Max, Alec," Joshua greeted them. "You came back."

"Of course," Max said, smiling. "We had to come check up on you." Joshua grinned.

"Max cares about Joshua," he commented. Max nodded. "Joshua cares about Max." Alec coughed and cleared his throat. Max glanced at him.

"What? Just got a little something in my throat," he explained lamely. Max rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you did Alec," she replied. "So big fella, how ya been?" Joshua smiled again.

"Joshua been good. Waiting for little fella and Alec to come again," he answered. Alec feigned hurt.

"How come I don't have a weird little nickname?" he asked. Max smiled sweetly at him.

"Honey, you do, remember?" she said. He just stared at her in confusion. She cleared her throat and looked pointedly at him. Understanding finally came.

"Oh, right," he laughed sheepishly. "Kinda forgot..." Joshua glanced between them.

"What Alec's special name?" he questioned. Max shook her head and started toward the barred window.

"It's not important, Joshua," she replied. The other transgenics followed her. "Hey Joshua, would you happen to know if they are any guards or anything like that in the woods and how dangerous they are?" Joshua nodded.

"X7s in the forest," he replied. Alec frowned.

"How many?" he asked.

"One," Joshua answered. Both Max and Alec gazed out into the woods.

"Oh, I see him," Max said. "I bet I could take him." Joshua shook his head. "What? Come on, there's only one."

"Lots of one," Joshua replied, still looking out the window. The other two followed his gaze.

"Ohhh, I get it," Alec commented as a group of X7s line up facing each other. "They're a bunch of clones or something."

"What are they doing?" Max questioned.

"Talking," Joshua said simply. Both Max and Alec concentrated on listening.

"I don't hear anything," Alec complained.

"I do," Joshua replied as he cocked his head to the side.

"Must be in the ultrasonic range," Max realized. Joshua grinned slightly.

"Bat. Bat in their cocktail," he said. Alec smiled and thumped on his shoulder.

"Guess so, buddy," he commented. Max gazed out into the sky, a frown evident on her face. "What's wrong, Maxie?"

"I just realized something," she answered. "Lo-Eyes Only won't know if we've gotten the message yet or not. He might be waiting for us to give him some sort of a signal." Alec looked questioningly at her.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" he asked. Max grimaced.

"I'm gonna have to go to him," she answered. Alec's eyes widened.

"Excuse me? No you don't," he argued. She just looked back at him. "Okay so you probably do...but I'm coming with you." Max immediately shook her head. "Why not?"

"I'm the only one that's been disobeying Manticore's orders. I don't want to drag you in until the time's right," she explained. Joshua glanced back and forth between them.

"Max, Alec, on the outside?" he asked. Max exhaled.

"Yeah, that's the plan," she said. Joshua grinned.

"Joshua...outside. That's the plan," he replied. Max and Alec whipped around to face him.

"You...want to come with us?"Alec questioned. Joshua nodded. "You sure, buddy? There isn't really anyone that looks like you out in the world."

"Yeah," Max agreed somberly. "And people get scared easily of things they don't understand. You'll just be trading one basement for another." Joshua bowed his head in disappointment. Max rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. "How about once we get outta here, we'll take care of you. Does that sound okay?" Joshua raised his head, a broad grin on his face.

"Joshua say okay. Want to stay with Max and Alec. Nice to Joshua," he said. Max smiled and hopped off the crate. Alec followed.

"Thanks again, Joshua. I'll be back later and you can help me take off these bars so I can get Eyes Only the message," Max explained. Alec's face darkened at this but he didn't say anything. "I'll need your help too, Alec." He nodded solemnly. She gingerly touched his arm. "It'll be okay, Alec. Everything's going great. We'll get out of this." He nodded again and kissed the top of her head. They said goodbye to Joshua again and headed back up.

_**Two Hours Later...**_

"I still don't agree with this," Alec commented. Max rolled her eyes.

"I already told you, it'll be okay," Max reassured him. He sighed.

"I know, I just...you're going to visit your ex-boyfriend and I hate that I'm not gonna be there with you," he said. Max smiled.

"You don't have anything to worry about," she replied.

"Oh, yeah, I know that. I don't really remember what the guy looks like since I only saw him at that party a while ago, but I know how good looking I am and so..." Max cut off his rambling with a deep kiss. He smiled after she pulled away. "Never mind. Talking crazy. Go see the old geezer. Hurry back." Max laughed out loud.

"I will," she said. "You ready?"

"Always," he answered.

"Showtime," Max whispered. She gestured for Joshua to go out the window first. "Be careful." Joshua nodded and charged towards the forest. Max turned to Alec. "You too." He nodded and took off after Joshua. Max followed, discretely.

"Hey! Hey, he's getting away! Come on!" Alec stopped and called to some X7s. They began to chase Joshua as well. Alec tackled Joshua. As an X7 approached, he swiftly kicked him the stomach. "Oh, sorry, kid." More X7s arrived and Alec knocked another down. "Maybe I should let you guys handle this, huh?" He attacked another as Joshua got up and ran away. Even more X7s gathered around Alec and aimed their guns. "Whoa! No need for firepower, fellas. Just trying to help."

Max, meanwhile, ran toward the perimeter fence. An X7 appeared and aimed his gun at her. She swiftly knocked him aside. "Don't shoot at me," she growled as she continued running. She reached the perimeter fence and leaped. The X7 got up and began shooting at her, missing. Joshua appeared behind him and threw him like a rag doll into the trees.

"You blaze!" he yelled as he watched Max through the fence. She nodded and smiled before racing off. Joshua turned back around to go help Alec, if he needed any.

_**Logan's Penthouse...**_

Logan was sitting in his chair, facing his computer, typing furiously. Max crept up behind him, peering over his shoulder.

"Did you know that Manticore really hates that its secret location is about to be revealed?" she said jokingly. Logan whirled around, eyes impossibly wide. "But I guess you knew that all along, huh?" She grinned.

"Max..." he breathed. "You...you really...wow..." He stood up.

"Yup, I'm 'live and kickin," Max supplied. He reached out to touch her face. Her grin disappeared and she pulled away. "Uh...Logan...when we have more time we're gonna have to sit down and have a nice long chat but right now I need you to do what you were planning on doing." He looked slightly hurt.

"But...you've escaped. That's what I wanted," he said. Max bit her lip.

"Yeah, I get that. Just...I have to get the others out...and get rid of Manticore...You need to do your broadcast and tell the location, okay?" she replied. Logan looked confused.

"Max, what's going on?" he asked. She winced.

"I thought you were trying to get Manticore out in the open so..." she began but stopped when the confused look didn't leave his face. "All you wanted was for me to be out..." He nodded.

"Of course," he said, smiling. "What else would I want?" Max sighed and shook her head.

"Okay, fine. I just need you to do your broadcast. Tell the location of Manticore, alright?" she pleaded. Logan shook his head, still obviously confused.

"But, you're out now..." he began but Max swiftly cut him off.

"Yes, I realize that. But Logan, the other transgenics are not. The longer I stay here the higher the danger rises for them. You have to trust me. Just _do _the broadcast and I'll explain everything later when I get back, alright?" she explained. Logan finally nodded.

"Okay, if you really want me to," he consented. Max sighed, smiling.

"Thank you," she started toward the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Logan asked, bewildered.

"I gotta go back to help the others. They need me," Max explained.

"But..." Logan began.

"Do the broadcast, Logan," Max ordered. "I told you I'd explain everything later. Now do it." Logan nodded again and Max quickly left.

Logan sat back down at his computer and set up his Eyes Only equipment. "Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a streaming freedom video bulletin. It cannot be traced. It cannot be stopped. And it is the only free voice left in this city," he began. "Your location has been revealed. Your secret is out. And now Manticore will be held accountable for its crimes..."

**A/N-Mwahahaha. Kind of a cruel ending but I didn't want to get into the escape yet. Which I think will be the last chapter...I promise there will be a sequel though, if you guys want one. No point in writing one if the reviewers don't like the story...hehe. So review please and let me know if you think there should be a sequel! ;o)**

**leloo-Thanks. I was worried it might come off a little cheesy or something but I'm glad you liked it. ;o)**

**loralee-Your idea sounds like a great one but I don't think bringing Seth back will go with what I have planned for this story. I may change my mind but for now it seems a little doubtful. I don't mind if you write long or short messages, I'm just thankful for any kind of review ;o)**

**Gauri-Thanks. I hope this part was just as good. ;o)**

**Guest type person-That does kinda suck...will you still have two weeks off?** **Don't worry, Logan wouldn't be able to mess up their relationship even if he tried. ;o)**

**Kristibella-Thanks. And I promise, when Logan meets Alec...let's just say it'll be a whole lotta fun to write ;o)**

**lakergirl08-I've always liked him too. Yeah, Renfro will have the place burned down, I figured that would be the best way since they've already been talking to the transgenics and all...Merry Christmas to you too!**


	17. Getting Out

_**Reliving Manticore**_

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything that can be found on Dark Angel. The only things I own are some of the transgenics and the parts of the storyline that I make up. So don't sue!**

**Summary-Max was captured at the end of season 1 but in my story she wasn't shot in the heart and Zack didn't shoot himself, but he was captured as well. And Max never escaped or burned Manticore down. So basically this story is about Max being back at Manticore with missions, transgenics and all. M/L at first but it will become M/A.**

Chapter Seventeen-Getting Out

_**Back at Manticore...**_

Renfro stared at the televison screen as Eyes Only's broadcast continued. A cell phone rang and a man next to Renfro answered it.

"It's them," he said simply as he handed the phone to Renfro.

"Manticore's facility is located an hour southwest of Seattle."

"Dammit," Renfro muttered before taking the phone. "Renfro." She listened to the response. "Understood." She hung up the phone and turned to the man. "Lock down the barracks. We're cauterizing the site." The man nodded and headed out of the office. Renfro hurried to her desk and began to collect all her things. Just as she grabbed the disk, the door crashed open. "What are you doing here 654? 633?"

"Nothing much," Blake answered as he and Lana held tightly to their guns. "What's on that disk you got there?"

"None of your business, 654," Renfro growled. "Now go back to your cells. Unless you'd rather spend the night in Psy-Ops." Blake smirked.

"We'll go in a minute," he said.

"What do you think you're doing here? Get out now!" Renfro barked.

"We're just fulfilling one of our rights," Lana answered as she blurred to Renfro's side, taking the disk.

"Give that back 633, NOW!"

"Sorry, no can do," Lana replied. "I don't think I understand the concept, being just meat and all." Renfro's eyes widened.

"633, I have no idea..."

"Shut it, bitch," Blake snapped. "And her name's Lana."

"You named..." Renfro began but a huge explosion rocked the building. Lana smiled.

"Guess that's our cue to go," she said.

"Wait, 654!" Renfro barked. Blake whipped around and shot her square in the head. Her eyes still widened in surprise as she crumpled to the floor.

"My name's Blake," he growled.

"Sweetie I think you were supposed to say that before you shot her, now she'll never know," Lana replied. Blake's face reddened slightly.

"Let's go," he said curtly. Lana smirked but followed him out the door as another tremor hit.

"Where are the others?" Lana asked as they raced down the hallway. "Weren't we supposed to meet them somewhere?"

"Yep, right...here," Blake abruptly stopped as they found themselves standing right in front of the rest of Unit 6.

"Did you shoot her?" Biggs asked. Blake nodded. "Good, then we won't have to worry about her anymore once we get out."

"Yeah but I think there might be some other people that'll be coming after us, right?" Natalie questioned. Cindy nodded gravely.

"No doubt," she replied.

"Yeah but we can kickanyone's ass right?" Nick asked.

"Sure hope so," Justine muttered.

"Hey, where's Krit?" Lana asked. The others whipped around, searching the area.

"Dunno..." Blake answered.

_**Control room...**_

"Come on, come on..." Max muttered as she typed in commands. "Ah ha! Finally!" She

flipped a switch. Zack and Alec burst into the room.

"Come on Max we gotta go _now_!" Zack ordered.

"Hang on," Max replied. "I have to use the intercom to warn the others and make sure they know what exactly is going on."

"Fine, do it," Alec sighed. "But hurry!" Max nodded and spoke into the microphone.

"Attention fellow transgenics! You are being betrayed by your command! Use what Manticore taught you and go to ground! Stick together and don't let your unit members out of your sight!" Another explosion rocked the building. "This is 452 saying, haul ass!" Bits of the ceiling fell down, crushing the controls. "Dammit!" Alec and Zack grabbed her just before another piece fell in the exact place she was in.

"Speaking of hauling ass, that's what we should do as well!" Alec shouted over the deafening noise. Transgenics were running towards the exit, most packed in groups like Max had said. They avoided the fire and dodged falling debris. Alec cried out when one crushed his leg.

"Alec!" Max screamed. She and Zack rushed over to him. She heaved the rock off his arm. "Are you okay?" Alec glanced at her, biting his lip.

"Make the pain go away," he said weakly. Zack smirked and helped Max pick him up.

"You can do that later," he joked. "We still gotta get outta here." They reached the exit and dodged the oncoming bullets as they raced towards the forest, stopping only to bandage Alec's leg as quickly as they could.

"Hey Zack! Max!" a voice called out. They whipped their heads around, not wanting to jostle Alec too much.

"Krit! Syl!" Max grinned in greeting and then she noticed another person. "Joshua? Are you okay?"

"Joshua fine. Krit and Syl find me. Recognized me from Max's description," Joshua answered smiling. Alec groaned.

"This reunion is all very touching but the bones in my leg are broken and so I can't walk by myself. It makes me very cranky so can we please hurry up?" he complained. Max kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry honey, we'll be outta here soon and be able to fix your leg up properly," she replied. It was then that the others noticed she had used her shirt as a bandage and was wearing only a sports bra. "What?"

"Must be love," Syl muttered as they continued through the forest. Max blushed slightly.

"I prefer him to Logan," Zack whispered back.

"You do know we can both hear you right?" Alec grunted.

"We do," they both said, looking straight ahead. Alec and Max rolled their eyes.

"Did you see if the others left?" Max asked Krit. He nodded.

"I don't think they saw me, though. We'll have to contact them once we get settled outside," he answered. The others nodded their agreement.

"Where we going?" Joshua asked. Max bit her lip and looked at the others.

"Well...first we obviously should take Alec to a hospital or something, or at least get the right supplies to fix his leg," she began.

"And then..." Krit prodded. Max winced.

"Um...well..."

_**Logan's Penthouse...**_

Logan continued pacing around his living room. "Why isn't she back yet? She said she'd be back..." His nervous rambling was interrupted by a loud knock on his door. He sighed and went to answer it.

"Max?" he breathed. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Weren't you expecting me?" she asked. He nodded. "Then what's with the surprised look?"

"It's just, you never knock..." he trailed off as he finally noticed the other four people surrounding her. He recognized Zack, Syl, and Krit but the fourth...he had no idea. "Did you escape with Max?"

Zack rolled his eyes. "Why else would we be here?" he countered sarcastically.

_I guess he hasn't changed much..._Logan thought. Then he noticed that the fourth person's leg was bandaged and Max and Krit were holding him up. And Max was without a shirt. Logan blushed slightly.

"Can we come in or what?" Max asked. Logan swiftly stepped inside and the transgenics entered the room. Max and Krit carefully set the unknown man down.

"Who's this?" Logan asked, gesturing to him. _He looks oddly familiar..._Logan struggled to remember where he might have seen him.

"Oh...um...this is Alec," Max replied. Logan nodded slowly. Zack bit back a smile. Max shot him a look.

"Is he also a transgenic?" Logan questioned. Max bit her lip and nodded. Zack couldn't help it, he laughed. Max glared at him. "What's so funny?" Zack shook his head and didn't answer. Uncomfortable silence followed. Alec was the one to break it.

"Well, I guess you'd like to know what happened to little Maxie here, huh?" he joked and ruffled Max's hair. She smiled slightly and playfully pushed Alec's hand away. Logan's brows furrowed.

"Actually, yes. I am," he said. Max's smile disappeared and glanced at the others. They instantly got the message.

"Well, Logan do you have any food?" Krit asked. Logan nodded and gestured to the kitchen.

"Help yourselves," he replied. Krit grinned his thanks and dragged Syl and Zack away with him. Syl turned back just before entering the kitchen.

"Don't take too long guys. Don't think Joshua'll like to be left alone forever," she commented. Max and Alec nodded and she continued into the kitchen.

"Who's Joshua?" Logan asked, confused. "Is he another transgenic?" Alec moved his hand in a 'so-so' gesture. Logan stared at him. "Is that a no?"

"No, that's a 'he's not an X series but he's got canine DNA and kinda looks like a giant dog-man who has the strength of a transgenic'," Alec answered.

"What happened to you?"

"Rock crushed my leg."

"Right...A rock from the destruction of Manticore?"

"What else would it be?"

"I dunno...You heal fast though right?"

"No, my leg's gonna be useless for the rest of my life."

"Really?"

"No, dumb-ass. Of course I heal fast. Didn't you know Max for like two years?"

"Okay! Can I get a word in now?" Max broke in finally. Both men turned their angry gazes away from each other to look at her. "Thank you. Now Logan, I have a whole crap-load of stuff to tell you..."

_**Logan's Kitchen...**_

"Ooh, she's finally starting the story," Syl commented.

"We know Syl," Zack replied tiredly.

"Yeah, you're not the only one with your ear pressed against the door," Krit added. Syl rolled her eyes.

"Well, excuuuuse me," she snapped. Krit kissed her head.

"Sorry," he said. Syl smiled immediately.

"Will you too stop groping and help me eavesdrop, please?" Zack complained.

_**Back in Logan's Living Room...**_

"You had to go on missions?" Logan asked, shock visible. Max nodded. "You had to kill people again?"

"No!" Max snapped instantly. Logan looked slightly hurt but Max just rolled her eyes. "We almost did but Alec found a better way." Logan glanced at him but didn't say anything.

"Where did you have to go on this mission?"

"Um...Do you know the Evergem Hotel? Really expensive and all that?" Max answered, knowing what his answer would be.

"Of course. I actually stayed there a while back..." Realization suddenly dawned on him. "When were you there?" Max averted her eyes.

"Um...That depends..." she muttered.

"On what?"

"On when _you _were there," Alec interrupted before Max could say anything. She shot him a look but didn't say anything, waiting for Logan's reaction.

"We were there at the same time?" Logan questioned, face expressionless. The two transgenics nodded. "And we didn't see each other? Wow. Talk about bad luck." Alec smirked.

"Well, actually, I bumped into you," he said. Logan stared at him for a moment, confused. Then recognition hit.

"_That's _where I saw you! You looked so familiar and I couldn't quite place you," Logan exclaimed.

"CLONE!" came Zack's voice from inside the kitchen. Max rolled her eyes.

"You alright in there Zack?" she asked, tone dripping with faux-sweetness. Zack poked his head out.

"What? I'm fine. Just had something in my throat," he coughed lightly. "It's gone now, sorry to disturb you." His head was yanked back and the two transgenics in the living room distinctly heard a slap, followed by Zack's voice muttering 'ow'. Alec laughed sofly.

"It might have just been a cough but it reminded me of something. I'm Ben's clone," he said matter-of-factly. Logan's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"The one that k..." Logan began but Max hurriedly cut him off.

"Yeah, that one. Alec is totally different though. Get to know him and you'll see," she said. Logan still looked slightly dazed.

"Excuse me for a minute...I have to um...go to the bathroom," he eyed Alec warily before getting up and leaving the room.

"That was great," Alec commented. Max rolled her eyes. "Did you see his face when he found out who I was? Man, that'll stay with me for a long time..." Max lightly slapped his head.

"Shut up Alec. I still haven't gotten to the part where I explain how I don't love him anymore and am now thinking that I'd just like to take you home and..." Max began but stopped when Alec's lips covered hers. The kiss went on for a few minutes before both the transgenics heard a throat being cleared. They instantly broke away to turn and look at the viewer.

"Hey Log-boy what's up?" Alec questioned nonchalantly. Logan's eyes were once again bugged out of his head, his stance was rigid and his mouth was parted slightly. Max gulped. "You okay in there buddy?" Logan didn't move. Max took a deep breath.

"Well, I guess I have to tell you something..." Logan's eyes shifted to meet hers. "While I was in Manticore...obviously, I met Alec...we, uh, didn't get along at first...But something happened and now..."

"You're kissing on my couch?" Logan cut in, face still full of shock.

"Yeah, kinda," Alec replied. "Nice couch by the way."

"I...I...I...can't deal with this...right now...can't think...clearly...let...selves...out...gotta go...sleep...kill...pillow..." Logan mumbled as he stiffly walked into his bedroom. Syl, Zack, and Krit poked their heads out.

"Is it time for us to go now?" Krit asked. Max, still staring at Logan's door, nodded.

"Guess he doesn't want to find out anymore," she replied as she and Zack helped Alec onto his feet.

"Guess not," Alec agreed.

"Hey, where are we gonna stay?" Syl asked suddenly as they walked out of the building. Max shrugged.

"We'll probably have to take you to OC's and my place for now...it's too late to try and find a hide out. The sun will be up soon," she answered. The others nodded their agreement.

"Think there will be enough room?" Zack questioned. Max winced.

"Well, Alec and I can share a bed..." she began. The others laughed softly. "What? I can't be in the same bed with the man I love?" Alec's eyes shot to hers.

"You love me?" he asked quietly. Max frowned slightly and he became afraid she was gonna take it back. He was wrong.

"Of course stupid why else would I have given you my shirt as a temporary bandage until we got something better? Not even caring that it got ripped. Why else would I be lugging your pretty ass around Seattle? Why else..." she stopped when she noticed Alec's smirk. "What?"

"You finally admitted I have a pretty ass. I knew you did, all along," he replied. Max rolled her eyes and blushed slightly. "Hey Max?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

"I know. I'm very loveable."

"You and I have that in common." They shared a sweet kiss. Zack turned to them and spoke to Alec.

"I'll tell you this. You are definitely a better partner for her than Logan," he clarified.

"Here, here!" Syl and Krit cried out.

"I agree," Max added. Alec smiled and they shared another kiss.

_**The End**_

**A/N-Ta da!Finished! Thank you to all those who read and reviewed this story! It was my first fanfic and you all made it a great experience!Guest type person, Guari, loralee, leloo, lakergirl08, less than angel, ontheDL, Kristibella, willow98002, babe, Lotamoxie, daRkMaxG, Dark Borg Drone, kill bill rocks, alexceasar, babs08, ellenemi, XxInsanityxX, Kelly, Angel Of Darkness231, a reader, Lady Marauder, ProlificP, fanrita, daria, messymissy, candyabble, darkangel494, egyptian-godess, Wendy10, greentrees, Aur, omigodomigodomigod...Thanks again! ;o)**


End file.
